


仰望颜

by murdmoudi



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 75,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdmoudi/pseuds/murdmoudi
Summary: 练习室，地板，舞蹈镜。“啊......嘶”外面已是深夜，屋内灯火通明。落地镜中，映出一对缠绵的身影。运动鞋踏上流下的汗水，与地板相磨蹭，声音尖锐刺耳。稳住怀中人颤抖不已的身体，缓慢而深刻地，亲吻啃咬对方白皙的肌肤，从脖颈，流连地扫过那完美的锁骨，停留在结实的胸膛上，留下片片红痕。大手滑到下方，揉捏着对方柔软的臀瓣，下身随着手部的动作一下下深入地挺进，肉体撞击的声音，节奏逐渐加快。那身上的人，几乎掌握不了自己的平衡，努力从身下人身上找到支撑，一只手用力扒在身旁巨大镜面上，随着对方越来越快越来越彻底的深入，难以抑制身体颤抖的加剧。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
练习室，地板，舞蹈镜。  
“啊......嘶”  
外面已是深夜，屋内灯火通明。落地镜中，映出一对缠绵的身影。运动鞋踏上流下的汗水，与地板相磨蹭，声音尖锐刺耳。  
稳住怀中人颤抖不已的身体，缓慢而深刻地，亲吻啃咬对方白皙的肌肤，从脖颈，流连地扫过那完美的锁骨，停留在结实的胸膛上，留下片片红痕。大手滑到下方，揉捏着对方柔软的臀瓣，下身随着手部的动作一下下深入地挺进，肉体撞击的声音，节奏逐渐加快。  
那身上的人，几乎掌握不了自己的平衡，努力从身下人身上找到支撑，一只手用力扒在身旁巨大镜面上，随着对方越来越快越来越彻底的深入，难以抑制身体颤抖的加剧。  
“啊，啊…珉豪，珉豪…啊”  
“宝贝，哈…宝贝，我爱你，泰民…你最好了”  
“啊哈，啊，轻一点，慢…啊”  
握牢对方的腰，珉豪稍微调整两个人的位置，立起上身，将后背整个倚靠在镜子上。  
“泰民，抬起头看看，你现在的样子有多美。”  
正处于失神中的泰民，愣了片刻才好像听懂了，缓缓抬头看向镜中。自己褐色短发被汗水浸湿，部分贴在脸上，眼神几乎没有聚焦，全身一丝不挂，只剩裤子来不及彻底脱下一般挂在一只脚上，而身上，更是斑斑点点，深深浅浅。将两只手，乃至两个小臂都贴在镜面上，未来得及重新把握平衡，身下短暂中止的撞击又重新开始。  
就要到了。珉豪一面再也无法顾及其它地挺动下身，一面套弄起泰民身前挺立的粉茎。  
“珉豪，珉豪，珉…哥，哥，哥，…啊！”  
随着珉豪的一声低吼，泰民觉得自己的内里被一股热浪填满，而前端也随之释放，点点白浊落在珉豪小麦色的腹肌上。  
像被抽干了全身力气，泰民向后仰倒，完美的下颚线条，以及性感的锁骨便无余地展露在珉豪面前，双目轻合，双唇微张露出一排贝齿，嘴角微微上扬，汗水流淌在脸侧，脖颈，在锁骨处也浅浅的汇集着，在灯晕下，闪烁着晶亮的光。  
珉豪有一瞬间看呆了，虽然一直都很清楚，但还是忍不住再次感叹，怎么会有人在这样的角度还是这么好看呢，连鼻孔都显得那么可爱，圣洁得让人不敢去碰触，害怕一碰就碎了。  
看对方累极的样子，珉豪轻轻地将他的腿放平，又坏笑着蹭过去，用头亲昵地蹭蹭对方的脖子，然后在脸上不断地打着啵。  
“好了，你，”泰民伸手推开没吃饱似的某人，“快去吧，该走了。”  
“嗯，好。”落下最后一个深吻，珉豪起身用衣物帮他盖好，整理一下自己的衣服，走到练习室门口，手放在灯的开关上，“我马上回来。”

“啪。”一片黑暗。  
门关上的下一秒，泰民原本微眯双眼猛地睁大。  
不一样，今天有什么不一样。

2.  
在一起，已经十几年了。从少年懵懂时期的一声约定之后，两个人，再也没有分开过。不是没有历经波折，不是未曾想要放弃，只是经过十几年的并肩奋斗，十几年的相知相伴，这世上，再也没有一个人，可以陪着自己，经历这么多，再没有一个人，让自己这样的离不开。  
不是第一次，在练习室，像这样。之前，有过那么几次，和今天不一样的是，从前没有一次，是在确保不会有人闯入的深夜里，像今天。以前那种滋味也怪特别的，明明约好了或者没约好恰巧碰到一起来练舞的，不知怎的两人就练到一起去了，一点声音也不敢发，还要时刻竖起耳朵，警惕其他人随时可能进来，一面胆战心惊一面销魂蚀骨。  
其实尽管在一起这么久，两人做那事的时间相对来说算是很少了，出道从艺16年，身为歌手一刻不停的高强度工作，经纪公司的监督，不管是为了自己还是为对方着想，都不得不克制。  
而且，从那件事过后，珉豪每一次都记得戴套。  
怎么又想起那件事了…泰民皱起眉，摇了摇头阻止回忆涌现。

等等！好像知道是哪里不一样了…崔珉豪这混蛋今天没戴套！

疼……好疼啊…好痛苦…  
努力想要睁开眼睛，入目却是大片大片的鲜红。  
满眼，满眼都是血。  
周身被痛苦包围，疼痛从身体的某处源源不断地袭向全身。  
疼啊……  
四肢颤抖痉挛，无法控制地想要挺身而起，但四肢，还有头颈，都被人死死地箝制着，痛苦不堪，却又动弹不得。  
想要发疯般的吼叫，却不知为何潜意识中宁愿咬破下唇也不容自己发出一点点呻吟。  
又一次发力，额头被死死抵住。努力看清眼前景象，是珉豪，是珉豪那溢满心疼和不亚于自己的痛苦的眼睛。  
结束吧…  
抓上珉豪的肩膀，指甲深深地嵌入…  
泰民！泰民！你怎么样，你清醒一点！泰民！…

“泰民！泰民！”  
“啊——！”  
许是此时珉豪焦急的神情以及扶住自己的姿势与梦中的样子重合，泰民即使已经醒过来，一时间还是难以抽离。  
“啊！啊！”真的被抽干了力气了，一头栽倒在眼前人的怀中。  
“又做…那个梦了么…”珉豪温柔地抚摸怀中人的头，眉头微皱，“我才走一会儿你就在这地方睡着了，也不怕着凉。”  
“好了，没事了。”泰民抽抽鼻子，把脑袋从他怀里拔出来。  
将从外面拿来的衣服递给泰民，又七手八脚地帮他整理着。  
“抱你出去？”  
“用不着。”  
“泰民。”  
“嗯？”  
“今天是最后一次了。”  
“是呀，以后都不知道还会不会有机会来这里。”

3.  
两人回到车上。  
“真的没事了？”珉豪伸手摸摸泰民的额头。  
“为什么不戴套子了…”声音有些中气不足，泰民见珉豪半天没有回答，又小声嘟囔，“都好久没有做噩梦了，都怪你，我都快把它忘掉了，你又害我…”  
“泰民，看着我，”沉默之后，珉豪转过身来，“你知道的，明天，或者等一下天亮之后，我们的生活将会大有不同，从前许多无法做的事情，可以大胆去做，从前需要隐瞒的，可以没有顾忌。我们将体会不曾经历过的全新生活，从前想要去逃避，不得不逃避的，现在也有时间，有机会去面对，去解决。我知道那件事情你没有过去，虽然我们都不提及，但是它成了你的噩梦，虽然现在梦见得少了，但也只是因为你在强迫自己不去想起它，并没有得到解决。泰民，那件事，何尝不是我心中的痛呢，我不知该如何帮你，也帮我自己，解除这份痛苦，或许这是我唯一能想到的方法。现在我们有时间，有精力，我们可以重新来过，我们得过上，更加幸福的生活，才能弥补过去的不足。”  
泰民轻轻地叹息，微笑着倚在他怀里。  
“不过我没有问你就擅自决定了，这点倒是做得过分了，要打要罚都听你的。”珉豪搂紧怀里的人，刚刚严肃的语气变得有些戏谑。  
“我明白，”泰民回过头，笑着看着他，“既然决定了以后都要和你一起，那么这些我就不用在意了，你也是为我好，好吧，这次就不怪你了。”  
“那好，天快亮了，咱们回宿舍。”“好。”

SHINee宿舍。  
哥哥们已经到了，几个人坐在最为熟悉的沙发上，低头不语。  
行李几天前就收拾好了，现在，不过是几个人，还有一间屋子的最后告别。  
一改从前的凌乱不堪，现在的房间，空空如也。  
门口多少鞋架也没用的一排排的鞋子，电视柜上堆积如山的出道以来得到的大大小小的奖杯，沙发后面墙上作为粉丝礼物的画像，现在，都不在。  
不知道以前总是嫌弃拥挤的屋子，今天怎么显得这么大。  
今天，SHINee五名成员与公司最后一份合约到期，不再续约。在半年前，大家就为未来的新生活做好了各种准备。从今天起，再也不是SHINee了，要以自己的名字，度过接下来的人生了。  
16年了，宿舍也换过，家具什么的更是旧去新来，可是从来没有觉得变了，怎么样，都还是一间不算大的屋子，都还是那五个人。  
可是，从今天开始，还是一间不算大的屋子，还是那五个人坐下就会塞得满当当的长沙发，以后，再也不是SHINee宿舍了，再也没有SHINee宿舍了。  
再也没有SHINee了。  
“突然就想起来我们五个人全睡一间屋子的时候。”钟铉笑笑。  
“也不知那间房现在住着什么人。”泰民的声音很平静。  
“这里以后也会有新的人入住吧。”珉豪抬起头，眼神深邃。  
“喂你们几个，语气怪死了，又不是什么坏事…”想来这样说话的人应该是基范。  
“好啦，孩子们，从今天开始，要更加光明灿烂地活着呦。以后只是见面的机会少一点。走吧，去和社长道别。”温流拍拍每个人的肩膀。  
相继站起，回头最后扫视这个房间，迈步离开。  
“喂，你们两个小子，要幸福，”钟铉走过土民身边时突然小声说到，“我真心的。”  
“谢谢哥，哥也是。”  
钟铉看着他们，没有再说话。  
回头，看了一眼没什么表情的基范。  
我真心的，羡慕你们。

4.  
做到这一步是不容易的，钟铉很佩服两个弟弟的勇气。该是怎样的相爱，才会克服这么多的阻碍，不顾一切地一定要在一起，这份勇气，自己恐怕一辈子都，没有机会，去拥有吧。

SM公司，社长办公室。  
“孩子们，其实我一直有歉疚，没有把自己所能给的，你们所值得的最好的全都给你们。但是你们的存在，是我最宝贵的财富，知道吗，我最幸福的时刻，就是可以自豪地说，‘你们是我的孩子’，那样的时刻。”  
在宿舍忍住没有流下的泪水，在李社长的几句话之后，纷纷落下。  
李社长已经是年迈的老人了，看着几个哭得不能自已的大孩子，和蔼地笑着，和他们一一拥抱。  
当时光匆匆掠过，过去，除了经历过的人，有谁，有资格提及？

现在几个人都持有公司股份，珉豪更是成为了新理事，以后，还会不时回来公司参加会议，大家有的选择转战幕后，有的彻底脱离这一行业，去追求自己其他的梦想。  
有的，迫不及待地要回家好好过日子。

“反正今天一别，没多久我们又要重聚了嘛，你俩的婚礼。”  
没错，最后一个有的，说的就是土民。

5.  
夜晚，落地窗外是优美的海景，以及嬉戏的众多游客。  
酒店海景房内，华丽大床上，洁白的被单围着一人。  
脸色苍白，神情凝重。  
浴室里走出一人，深蓝色浴袍。  
珉豪动作夸张地爬到床上，倚到床上人身旁。  
“不是不舒服？还不快点休息。”  
“我该怎么办…”泰民将头靠到身边人肩上。  
“你希望是，还是不是？”  
“不知道，我害怕。”  
“不要怕，不管结果是什么，不管你会怎么决定，只要你开心就好，我一直陪着你。”  
“珉豪，谢谢你。”  
“别说这个，没有我，你是不是，就不会有难过了。”一下一下捋着泰民的头发。  
“也许吧，不过我还是没法想象没有你我会是什么样。”  
“睡觉吧，明天就回家了。”  
“因为我都没有好好玩…回头我们再来一次吧。”  
“好哇，都听你的。”

2014年。  
三巡，公演，日巡。  
繁忙的行程，疲惫不堪的身体，那段时间，几乎每个人都有些晕头转向。  
还有温流哥的嗓子…  
珉豪从一开始就喜欢时常注视着泰民，比真正发现对他的喜欢还要早很久，那个小两岁的家伙，不知不觉间占据了自己所有的关注，有关他的事情，自己简直是敏感体质。  
只是那家伙现在的异常已经不光是敏感的自己看得出来了。  
“泰民啊，还好吗？”  
那程度，哥哥们，还有工作人员，都有些看不下去了。  
自己只能一言不发，看着身边几乎站不住的人依旧尽全力完成动作，却做不了什么干着急。  
自己的宝贝，是个小超人。  
泰民的坚强，自己是最清楚的，那家伙流过的汗受过的伤，比大家，不知多多少。  
荣幸的，这家伙真的撑不住的时候，会愿意倒在自己怀里。  
就像现在。  
走下舞台的后一刻。  
自己能做的，也只有第一时间稳稳接住他。  
苍白的面容，全身的冷汗。

6.  
接下来的事情没什么悬念，从前也发生过，无非是紧急送往医院，对外封锁消息。  
但是似乎遇到了麻烦。  
无法诊断泰民到底生了什么病。  
极度虚弱，全身无力，不时发作的剧烈呕吐，任谁都觉得要不太好了的症状。  
原本以为只是超负荷工作带来的体力透支，现在却令每个人手足无措。  
医生开了各种针剂，却只能补充营养，在这样的治疗下，症状居然有所缓解。  
后面还有工作不能再推迟，眼看着渐渐好转，准备出院。  
而这天，当病房里只有珉豪和泰民两个人在的时候，进来一个未曾见过的医生模样的，西方人。  
“或许我可以找出你到底得了什么病，想要知道，可以过来让我看一看，但，不要让别人知道。”  
后来两个人悄悄跟随那医生来到一间地处偏僻的诊室，按他的指令配合做了几项好像很奇怪的检查。  
“就是这样了，”医生看着手里几张化验单，“你们可以叫我费格，我并不是这里的医生，只是在研究课题借了这里的地方。我的课题是十分冷门的，而你们恰巧可以作为我的研究对象，类似的事情之前也有记录，我也着手处理过几件。你的医生之所以无法诊断出你的病症，只是因为大的方向不对。不知你们有没有听说过……”

回到首尔，回到两个人偷偷租来的小公寓。  
一人窝在客厅沙发，一人窝在卧室床上。  
双性人，内部的隐藏器官，万分之一的概率…早孕症状，孕期营养不良。  
珉豪走进屋内，泰民抬起头看着他，两个人眼里，满是苍凉…  
泰民缓慢而麻木地点了一下头，目光再无法与珉豪对视。  
珉豪也低下头，递过去手中的一杯水，和一小包药片。  
喝下药，泰民躺倒在床上，终于流下泪水。  
笑话，全都是笑话，自己活了二十多年，突然被告知自己并非一直以来认为的单纯的男性，自己居然可以怀孕…  
并且已经怀孕…  
还用考虑吗？不说艺人的身份不允许，工作强度不允许，单说自己的内心，也是不会允许那个东西存活下来的。它的存在，威胁着自己的性别，威胁着自己的正常，威胁着自己的事业，威胁着自己的爱情，威胁着自己的一切！  
当费格拿起那一小包药片，对自己说“你可以考虑…”的时候，就已经下定了决心。  
珉豪和自己一样处于崩溃之中吧，可是珉豪那样爱自己，自己的一切想法，他都理解，都明白…  
对不起…

可以感觉到了，向自己袭来的，以后恐怕永远难忘的痛苦。

7.  
酒店。  
窝在珉豪怀里，泰民有些失眠，抱歉地看着因为自己也睡不安稳的人。

那件事之后，便是继续马不停蹄地工作，泰民根本没有时间好好休养，也根本没有时间好好思考一下这事，更不用提用来伤心难过了。  
两个人再没有提起过，只是泰民感觉得到的，珉豪注视自己的目光，比从前更加的关切，更加的火热。  
本以为就会这么过去了，可是被忽略的记忆不甘心，化作噩梦也要显示自己的存在，于是好不容易的睡眠中，泰民竟要反复地被曾经的痛苦打扰。  
还好，那样的时候，都有那人在自己身边。

只是现在，一切又都不一样了。  
本来决定和珉豪在一起，早就放弃了拥有自己的孩子的机会，原本觉得此生无缘的东西却到来了，这到底是玩笑还是恩赐？  
有多恨，自己的第一个孩子？没有丝毫犹豫的亲手扼杀，完全没有考虑过为它创造哪怕一点点存活的可能。那分明是自己的孩子，是自己最爱的珉豪的孩子。  
手覆上自己的小腹，那里现在，有可能，重新入住了一个小生命。  
看着珉豪俊朗的眉目，是啊，现在真的都改变了，是不是真的可以，补齐过去的残缺，努力去争取幸福的新生活呢？

8.  
婚礼是在温哥华的海边举行的，不仅哥哥们，知情的朋友也都来捧场，总之办的十分圆满。  
除了泰民刚到地方就身体不适。计划两个人在这里待久一点，多玩一玩，之后还要去别的地方，现在都没办法实现了。  
泰民也怪委屈的，疑似的症状，头晕得不行，心里各种心思乱得不行，又怕别人看出来还要强装没事几天下来累得不行。  
“我昨天打电话给费格，跟他说了一下，他打算…把诊所搬到咱们家附近。”回程飞机上，珉豪如是。  
“啊？需要这样吗？”泰民还是难受，整个摊在座位里。  
“他那个人，课题就是生命，病例在哪他就在哪，不用为他操心。”  
“不过他当初怎么会想要研究这样的课题呢，好奇怪的。”  
“他就是个疯子，不是说在你之前还有几个，恐怕他是天南海北的去找到人家，而且听说这两年他又有收获，不知又跑了多少地方。”  
“珉豪，这样说人家不好吧，人家怎说也是要给我们帮忙的。”泰民朝他蹭过去，“诶他上次留联系方式给我们，说什么有需要call他，难不成那时候就认为我们最终还是会需要他。”  
“额。”

“hey，buddy！”  
没有想到的，按照给的地址一路问询来到小诊所，迎接他们的是费格热情的拥抱,嗯，他们有那么熟吗？  
“时间赶不及只好让你们先找来这边，等回头全都搬去你家！”费格领着他们往屋子里走，突然回头上下打量泰民，“几个月了？”  
泰民于是华丽地被口水呛到了。  
“喂，你这么肯定啊？”珉豪赶忙顺顺身边人的背。  
“很明显哒，你们就不用怀疑啦，而且…反应还蛮严重的，是不是？…好啦快点进来我们开始吧。”  
“现在已经9周了，胎儿发育情况还不错，不过问题在于你。”工作起来，费格的认真显得整个人很有气场，“十多年前那次堕胎，因为你们拒绝再到我这里来，没有处理得很好，而且之后也应该没有好好休息吧，现在你的宫体有比较重的损伤，对孩子影响不大，但是你会很辛苦。”  
费格收起仪器：“现在有两个法子，一个是把这个孩子堕掉，宫体的损伤不会影响你日常生活，这么多年过来不是也没发现吗，只要小心避孕就好，要我说你们干脆换一下或者珉豪你去做结扎比较保险。还有一个，就是把它生下来，虽然过程会辛苦，但在孕期好好调养的话基本上可以完全恢复，这样以后你们再要多少个孩子都不担心。考虑一下。”说着走出了诊室。  
泰民从床上坐起来，看着他离开的方向：“考虑考虑，这老外就知道让我考虑！”  
珉豪本来听得心里七上八下的，正有些发愁，没想到泰民第一反应居然是这样，“扑哧”一声笑出来。  
“宝贝，在这里，咱们俩才是老外呢。”  
“切，你说该怎么办？”  
“我不是说过，你的选择，就是我的选择。”  
“那一次就全是我拿主意，结果把自己折腾成了这个样子，你有想法就说。”  
“那一次你没有错，那时候，只能那么选，不是吗？只是没有想到造成的伤害比我们知道的还要多…我的想法，就像我曾经说过的，好像能够弥补的话会更好。我知道那一次之后你难过，一部分也是因为…失去了我们的孩子，…如果这一次也不要的话，我不知道，你的情绪会怎样。”  
泰民双手环住珉豪的脖子：“别老想着我，你呢，你想不想……我为你生一个孩子？”  
珉豪很温柔地笑了：“你愿意的话，……我想。”  
“不在乎我是一个怪物吗？”  
“又说傻话，你就算是怪物，也是天底下，最棒的怪物，我最喜欢的怪物。”  
“要kiss你们回家kiss啦！决定好了就不要在那里腻歪！”门外一声尖叫。

9.  
“你的反应应该会比普通人大一些，时间长一些，再有就是因为宫体受损，随着胎儿越来越大，你会觉得肚子疼。我会定期给你开治疗和补充营养的药物，另外平时营养也要加强，多吃点好的。”还好，费格进来之后又恢复了正经的状态。  
“珉豪，我教你个手法，你回去趁着他肚子还没大起来不时给他揉一揉，会有所缓解，不过等到月份大了可能就不怎么管用了。”说着一只手向泰民还平坦的小腹上按下去。  
“啊嘶…”泰民轻轻皱起了眉。  
“疼吗，忍一忍，”费格说着，手上的动作继续，“如果不管它，你只会越来越疼，现在只是用力外压会疼，到时候只是孩子在里面撑着你就会受不了。像这样配合治疗的话，腹痛的症状会减轻，说不定还可以彻底根治了。”  
珉豪一面心惊肉跳地看着，一面认真地学习着。  
“你来上手试试。”  
“啊？哦。”表情僵硬。  
“哈哈哈。”泰民和费格看他那样子，同时笑出声来。  
“你知道你像什么吗？第一次当爸爸的人要抱自己孩子的时候，都是你刚才那个表情。”费格笑到直不起腰，“振作一点，你老婆孩子的健康可都靠你了。”  
“好。”  
泰民看都不用看，单听那语气就知道珉豪要来真的了，怎么自己还有些紧张。  
接触的一瞬间，天哪，怎么好像触电了一样，坚定温柔的感觉，像他的人一样…  
为什么跟费格刚才不一样…有一点疼，不过很舒服…好奇怪…  
泰民不自觉地把嘴巴变成O形，然后，脸红了。  
还好这时候费格没有变回他不靠谱的样子，还算淡定地看着这一幕。  
“嗯，做的不错，好像比我还要好。好了一会拿了药就可以走了过两天我就搬到你家附近去，要定期来我这检查，有问题可以随时call我。”  
“谢了。”珉豪蛮诚恳的。  
“病例我会记录下来，放心不会透露你们的个人信息，就酱吧，拜！”

“我看到了，你刚刚脸红了。”回到车上。  
“…讨厌你。”  
“泰民。”  
“嗯？”  
“开心吗？”  
“…还不错。”  
“没准是之前那个孩子舍不得你，又回来了。”  
某人脸好像更红了。  
“呐，我现在最重要的事情，就是好好照顾你。”车子缓缓驶动，开向两人早就精心布置好的新家。

10.  
Colours of the season  
简约精致的店面，门口上方的招牌，同样简单的手写体。  
当时没有请任何人设计，只是让泰民用粗马克笔在打印纸上随意地写下，便成为了logo。  
萨斯卡通的一条小街道上，新开张了一家小咖啡馆。特色几乎就是没有特色，好像除了店名有点意思，其他一如全世界最普通的咖啡馆应有的样子。木质桌椅，木质操作台，长相普通的服务生，咖啡壶噜噜的声音，空气中弥漫的浓郁香味，以及各种食物美妙的味道。  
开业不久，生意不说火爆，倒也是不错，客人好像很容易被店中舒适平淡的氛围所感染，来到这里，不管是独身老人还是亲密恋人，坐下来或是静静赏着街景，或是低声细语，连动作都慢下几分。  
老板是一个年轻帅气的亚洲男人，真正的撒手掌柜，只是偶尔过来随便看看，俊朗阳光的面容，成熟内敛的气质，让客人们都忍不住多看他两眼。  
哦对了，还有“老板娘”，你看那收银台后面，清秀而柔美的一张脸，就是这女人，呃不，好像是个男孩子。“老板娘”其实也不常能见到，只比“老板”要好一点，而他在店里的时候，有时会坐在收银台收收钱，有时会到操作台去帮忙，更多时间是在…被店员“友好地”调戏。  
如果赶上老板回来店里而老板娘恰巧也在，那么来这家店最大的乐趣就来了，就看他俩秀恩爱好了。  
有人问过他们，colours of the season，这么美的名字，背后是不是有一个同样美的故事。  
两人相视一笑，那或许，根本算不上是一个故事，那不过是几个人，乃至一大群人，十几年的青春时光。  
而这两个人，现在又在哪里，在做着什么？

“试一下这个。”把手中的食材靠近泰民的鼻尖。  
“还可以。”乖巧地坐在餐桌前  
“看吧，这次这个一定会成功。”转身回到厨房折腾。  
“食物单独的味道和全部放在一起是不一样的啊喂！”  
“……”没人理。  
……  
“好了好了，试一试。”小心盛上一碗，殷勤端来。  
泰民瞥了一眼成品，看上去不错的样子，小心凑近…“呕…”还是摆脱不了奔向卫生间的命运。  
珉豪无奈地嘟嘟嘴，自觉收拾桌子，在那人位置上摆上一杯清水。  
“喂我说，放弃吧，反正过几个月就会好的。”某人狼狈归来。  
“酸梅要不要？”递过去，看某人欣喜接过，“腌渍食品吃多了小心致癌。”  
“……”好想骂人啊，好想骂人。  
“那可不行，你正是需要营养的时候，再说你本来身子骨就弱，再不想法好好补一补怎么行。”  
“那可不可以不要全都照着那个食谱来…”泰民一想到最近珉豪在网上搜索的内容还有买回来的书就一阵恶寒，“我和女人应该还是不一样的吧…”  
“知道一些总比什么都不知道的好，你等着，我一定会做出又营养又美味又不会让你恶心的食物的！”  
“……要不你让我做做看。”  
“以你现在的状态能进得了厨房再说。”  
在这里需要说明的是，某人的厨艺，已经不是从前黑暗料理的程度，而是早就突飞猛进到…挺好的程度，不过偶尔还要发挥一下黑暗料理，可以用来验证珉豪还爱不爱他……这就扯远了。  
总之，在之后的日子里，珉豪的目标，还是蛮快的，实现了的。

11.  
“躺下。”命令的语气。  
“噗，你每次都好严肃。”乖乖照做。  
大手覆上柔软温暖的小腹，轻轻按揉，触感着实不错。  
“最近开始疼了吗？”  
“…之前都没有，这两天有一点。”某人舒服得轻眯起了眼。  
“那你也不告诉我，不乖。”  
泰民抬眼冲他笑了一下，嘟嘟嘴巴，不干扰珉豪的动作，双手摸到自己小腹两侧：“我有没有变胖啊？”  
珉豪快被这姿势可爱化了，宠溺地说：“摸起来倒是肉乎了不少。”  
“真的？看来宝宝有乖乖长大呦～”  
“你确定是宝宝不是肥肉？”  
“……”又被欺负了，又。  
要欺负回来才行啊！  
“珉豪，你再离我近一点嘛~”语调怎么突然就变了。  
“…你想干嘛。”警惕，一定要警惕。  
“喜欢你才想更加靠近你啊~”单纯无害的目光。  
“老实点。”加大手上的力度。  
“啊哈~唔…好舒服…哦，就是那里…大力一点~”  
珉豪停下手上的动作，无奈地看着床上自顾欢腾的人：“够了，…小混蛋。”  
“不要停嘛，好哥哥，我还要～”完全贴过来。  
“李泰民，给我马上停止，小心挨揍。”等某人收敛一点，又一把拉进怀里，掰起对方的小脸，“才几天没碰你，浪成这个样子了？”  
“你还说，几天？你都好久好久没有碰过我了…”惨兮兮的样子。  
“真的想要了？”珉豪这次正色了。  
“…那倒没有，”泰民闻言，愣了一下，随即还口，语气又恢复之前挑逗的意味，“只是…你不会忍得很辛苦？”  
“当然辛苦！所以…你和宝宝不介意的话…我就不要忍了…”这话带着灼热体温，洒在泰民耳边。  
“介意！介意！宝宝说它介意！宝宝说你不要伤害它！不要过来…”泰民奋力挣开珉豪的怀抱，捂着肚子翻身下床，叽里咕噜地跑走，啥叫玩火自焚…  
“喂你小心点啊！慢点我又不追你！”珉豪看他那样子，小混蛋啊小混蛋…

那段日子是怎样度过的，泰民也不大清楚了。原本只是偶尔头晕恶心挺一挺也就过去了，也不知道是不是听了费格的话心理作用，那之后回到家，全身上下各种不舒服都找上来了。身体软绵绵的，动作稍微大一些都觉得快要晕倒了，总是想睡觉，一点刺激或者没有刺激就能吐个昏天黑地的，难受极了的时候，只能窝在床上可怜兮兮的动也不想动。泰民就算是头脑清醒，也不会想要记住这噩梦般的日子。而珉豪，嘴上不说，心里当然是心疼死了，并且是着急的，两个人搬到国外，向家里这样的事情也没办法说得出，泰民身体特殊，身边没什么可以和盘托出的人，什么事情都是两个人亲自来做，泰民只有自己可以依靠了，所以更加努力地去做个好老公，尽自己一切力量帮他分担一些。  
于是，泰民的一天是这样的。睁开眼睛，在珉豪不放心的跟随下挪蹭到卫生间吐一场，半梦半醒中洗漱完毕。抱着个枕头坐在沙发上看珉豪鼓捣他的食谱，运气好弄完还能吃上两口，运气不好大不了再吐一回。之后意识迷糊多半是在哪里睡着了，等醒了之后，看到的又是珉豪忙得团团转的身影。晚上，感受着珉豪在自己肚子上舒适的揉捏入眠，夜半偶尔会被动静惊醒，会发现是还在睡梦中的珉豪，大手习惯性地摸索到自己的小腹，做着习惯的动作。

泰民心中其实一直还算是欣喜的，每天都记得过称看看自己的体重是否有所增加。而在自己的无怨无悔和珉豪的无微不至加上宝宝的无知无畏下，效果还是明显的。秤数越长越快不说，泰民的小腹也渐渐鼓起，从最初的平坦紧实，到从侧面可以看到明显的凸出。  
随之而来的是，如费格所说，随胎儿长大加深的腹痛。腹部的感觉是奇妙的，原本并没有余地的地方，被生命的力量一点点撑开，顶起。泰民认为，肚子慢慢大起来的时候，自己是会比一般人敏感的，因为，真的是会疼的呀！也不知什么时候起，按压才会出现的疼痛变成不时持续一阵，开始还想要瞒着珉豪，没多久就被发现了。关于自己会肚子疼的问题，泰民是惶恐的，不为别的，这么一直疼下去，如果有万一宝宝出问题了，到时候自己也发现不了，岂不是糟糕了？好在一直有接受治疗，疼痛的症状没有再加深，甚至正在减轻。

而更加奇妙的事情，突如其来。

一天夜里，珉豪的手还停留在泰民隆起的小腹上，手上动作已经十分迟缓，两人都处于迷蒙状态。  
“嘶…”感觉到一丝不寻常的痛楚，泰民恢复清醒，还未来得及思考，紧接着，是一连串的…  
宝宝的初胎动，不是如想象中的，轻轻一下需要去细细感知，竟然是一连串的，像一条小海豚，在肚子里面翻滚，触碰到的地方，有一点点的部分，有那么一点点疼。  
眼眶发热，颤抖的双手，一只无比神圣小心地搭在小腹一侧，一只连忙拉起旁边人还放在自己肚子上的手，将对方摇醒：“珉豪。”  
“嗯，怎么了。”还以为对方是不舒服。  
泰民没有加大动作，慢慢地扑进珉豪怀里，双臂缓慢，而用力地拥抱他：“宝宝，刚刚动了…”  
“…真的么。”听着对方略带哭腔的声音，传达着这样一个消息，珉豪也觉得眼眶发热。一手同样神圣小心地摸到对方肚子上，一手轻轻将泰民从自己怀里拉开一段距离，看着对方泛着泪光的眼睛，然后，深情拥吻。  
“唔～，啊，又动了，刚才也是这样，你把手放到上面它就动了…”好吧热吻不得不中断。  
“可是我一点也没有摸到啊…”好可惜的。  
“可能是宝宝太小太轻了吧，以后会的，会从外面也摸得到。”  
“泰民。”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你。”  
“现在说这个太早了啦…而且以后也不用说。  
“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”^^;;

好像，一切困难都是可以克服的吧。  
应该也包括下面这个。  
虽然它让大家措手不及。  
费格唯一没有考虑到的问题.  
泰民的腰上，有旧伤。  
12.  
所有人都忘记了这个因素，知情的，不知情的，包括泰民自己。  
毕竟腰已经有几年没有疼过了。工作这么多年，年纪也大了，早就没有年轻时候那么拼命，也懂得注意休息了。如果不是有宝宝，泰民也许会彻底忘记腰痛的感觉了。  
宝宝又怎会理解自己生身之人的辛苦，不变大变沉怎么可以呢。  
一开始泰民只是觉得肚子的重量渐渐在拖累自己了，像个小沙袋一样挂在身上，总是沉甸甸的，行动变得不太利索。后来就变成保持一个姿势待久了，腰部就会酸痛不已。一次泰民窝在沙发扶手上睡着了，等醒来整个腰部都动不了了，那感觉好像自己以前扭得严重了的时候，要不是很清楚这种感觉，他一定会慌了的，还算淡定，不理会珉豪一旁手忙脚乱加碎碎念，耐心的等着，一点点尝试活动腰肢，饶是过了好久才恢复。从那以后，珉豪在家里总得要竖起耳朵，听不到泰民那边的动静了总要过去看看，以防那人不注意又以不舒服的姿势睡着了。

“不好意思，是我疏忽了，我不知道你受过伤。”费格还是被珉豪叫到家里来了，“孕期腰部负荷会加重，大概引发了旧患了。这方面我不是专家，该注意什么怎么调养你比我要清楚得多。”  
泰民点头：“总之还是要谢谢你。”  
“哪有，我都没帮上什么忙，不过你们真的做得很好，宝宝很好，你的状况也好多了。”  
“真的呀。”与珉豪对视，甜甜一笑。  
……  
“怎么办。”送走费格后，珉豪回来，满脸的担忧。  
“放心好了，以前不是也都好了么，不会有事的。”  
珉豪轻轻吻上泰民的头顶：“你不要再出什么事了，好不好？”

不久，珉豪迎来了“退隐”之后第一次公司会议。  
“也好，这些天你除了担心就是唠叨，再这样下去你都变老头子了。”泰民看着珉豪有些阴沉的脸色，一边有些笨拙地帮他收拾行装。  
“你不要弄那些，我自己来就好…我不想离开你不行啊…”懊恼的语气像极了小孩子。  
“我们崔理事当然要以工作为重不是？我答应你会照顾好自己，在家乖乖等你回来。”泰民这时候心想他哥好可爱哇。  
“说好的啊…”平时那么喜欢装酷的人，撒起娇来真是一点也不违和。

其实也就是离开不到一周的时间，而泰民，虽然自打怀孕后几乎什么都离不开珉豪，这段时间倒是过得蛮滋润。  
孕吐好得差不多了之后，泰民就可以给自己做吃的了，哈哈，自己的厨艺就算珉豪再怎么苦练也赶不上。  
还有咖啡厅。泰民几乎就只有刚开业的时候去那里“工作”过两天，起初本想趁着还没显怀过去跟着忙活忙活，哪知道一连串的剧烈反应一下子把自己打败了，床都不想起。等后来症状都好了，肚子也大了，还是怕别人看见会觉得奇怪，更加不想出门。  
其实泰民是不讨厌自己现在的身材的，还喜欢偷偷对着镜子摸摸看看，觉得挺可爱的。  
一个人在家实在无聊，泰民最终还是换上比较宽松的衣服，跑到咖啡馆，尽起他老板娘的责任，而不知是珉豪嘱咐过还是怎的，店员们对他照顾有加，基本上坐上半天也没动几根手指头，倒是吃饱喝足。  
就这样，一直到了珉豪快要回来的日子。

13.  
珉豪到家的时候，已经是晚上，家里并没有人，不指望泰民会带手机，去咖啡厅看看，一进门果然看到某人坐在收银台后和店员有说有笑。忽略周围人投来的意味不明的目光，调笑着走近。  
“不是告诉你我今天回来吗，怎么不在家好好准备欢迎一下，还在外面待着？”  
“我以为你还得再晚一点回啊…还有也没打算欢迎什么的…”眼睛亮亮的，很真诚的样子。  
“……”  
“嘻…”^^;;  
“…回家。”  
“哦。”

到家之后发生的事情暂且不提，第二天早上…  
额，骗鬼喽，不提我写个毛啊。  
来现场直击——  
泰民刚刚踏进家门，一双手飞快地帮他把鞋换掉，接着便被打横抱起，两人外套都没有脱，来到卧室。  
把泰民在床上放稳坐好，手上将两人衣服剥下，额头相抵，亲昵地磨蹭：“我想你。”  
“我也是。”呼吸变得粗重，“我要不要洗个澡？”  
“不要！”说得干脆，语气却依然轻柔，“反正完事还要洗的，再说咱们什么时候讲究过这个。”  
珉豪轻托泰民的肩膀将他放平，视线落在由于平躺的姿势显得更加突兀的肚子上，手不由得摸了上去。  
“好可爱啊～”  
“是呢，圆呼呼哒～”泰民闻言也把双手都放在肚子上。  
“我说的是你。”珉豪灿烂一笑。  
还没等泰民回答，小家伙做出了回应。手掌下一阵特殊的顶动。  
“哈，唔，哇塞！它在动耶！”珉豪激动得一瞬间忘了话该怎么说。  
“哈哈，摸到了吧，宝宝很厉害的。”开始有一点敷衍。  
“这样你会不会痛呀？”完全没有察觉，一脸的真挚。  
“没关系…咳，你是不是忘了什么？我们好像是要做什么来的。”语气很不好，后果也不是很好。  
“sorry, sorry太激动了差点忘了，怪我怪我…”急忙赔罪，手上也行动起来。  
“你气死我好了…”闭上眼睛不想理。  
“怎么舍得…”  
从下边撩开泰民的衣服，露出白嫩嫩圆滚滚的肚子，珉豪趴上去猛亲几口，接着一路向上，在白皙肌肤各处啃咬，将原本整齐的被子拉散，全都拥在泰民周围，既舒服又暖和，手上早解开两人的裤子，衣服一件件地被脱下。  
扩张的时候，把珉豪吓了一跳，不知是不是怀孕的缘故，泰民那里…几乎对自己的手指没有什么阻拦，甚至还溢出点点液体，顺滑无比…  
“我开始了…”  
“要小心些…啊～”这样才对嘛，臭家伙一直磨蹭不知在干嘛，看不出自己现在很饥渴…心里是这么想的，表现的还是一副摊软柔弱的样子。  
“呃…我会的…”一挺身。  
一下下恰到好处的律动，泰民随着珉豪的挺进一下下跟着抬腰，抓起身边几个枕头塞到腰下，更加迎合他的动作。  
“泰民…嗯…你刚刚说的什么…呼…想不想我…哈…”  
“呃，啊哈～想你…特别想你！嗯～”  
“是吗，哪里，…呼…哪里想我？”  
“哪里都想，哈…全身上下…呃啊～哪里都想你～”  
“这里呢，…这里也想么？”大手再一次覆上泰民的肚子，里面的宝宝从刚才就随着两人动作也跟着不安分地活动。  
泰民笑了：“哈，这里不归我管，…呼，你自己问它。”  
珉豪马上低下头冲着他的肚子：“小宝贝，有没有想爸爸？”  
“它回答你了吗…”  
“当然，它说它比你还要想我…”  
“…”幼稚死了  
“…有一个问题，我亲不到你…”珉豪看着隔在两人中间的肚子。  
“呼…那…换个姿势…”泰民将腿扳过来，翻身侧躺。  
珉豪立刻会意，从背后环住他，泰民把头扭向身后，两人唇齿相交，一吻缠绵。珉豪抬起泰民一条腿，再次将下身的火热深入，缓缓抽动。  
“唔…我坚持不了多久…”  
“没事，呼…你不用使劲，我来动就好……”  
……  
所积蓄的，不光是这么多天的想念，还有近半年来的矜持和忍耐。两人在这事上从来都不是放不开的人，从前也是，像现在这样，虽然次数不多，但每次一旦开始必须保质保量。  
所以，可以想象这一夜该有多么充实和疯狂，令人疲倦。

14.  
天亮了。  
一室狼藉。  
没有人知道昨晚在这间房里出现过多么令人脸红的画面。  
除了此刻不省人事的两人。  
一个是因为纵欲过度体力不支，一个是…根本没有倒过时差。  
珉豪眼睛还闭着，一手挂上泰民的脖子，把两人脑袋靠在一起。  
“老婆…该起床了吧。”  
“嗯~不想起，不要起…”环上珉豪的脖子。  
“好吧，那我们不起好了。”被窝里多舒服。  
“……”  
“老婆…”  
“…又干嘛。”  
“去做饭吧，总要吃饭的。”  
“我不要，我不饿，要去你去，我要睡觉…”  
“我也不饿…”  
之后就没了声音。  
两个人就这样赖在床上，都等着对方先起来，僵持…哦不，是昏睡了好半天。  
……  
“珉豪。”安静了好久之后，泰民终于又出了声，眼睛依旧未睁开。  
“怎么了？”  
“什么时候了？”  
“我看看，”珉豪去摸索床头的手机，“呦，都中午了，看来要直接做午饭了。”  
“给我看看，”泰民闻言坐起身来，“来不及了…”  
“什么来不及了？”  
“一会儿再说，现在…”短暂的思考，“去店里。快点。”  
珉豪于是不明就里地被泰民催促着穿好衣服一起来到咖啡厅厨房后面的小房间，看他飞快地点了不少吃的，然后一句话不说埋头开吃，自己坐在对面也不敢说话。  
“呼~哈，吓着你了？”泰民终于抬起头来，被他这不知所措的样子逗笑了，“你家宝贝新添的毛病，到时候了不吃东西会大闹的，还好久都停不下来。”说完还摸摸肚子。  
“怎么还会这样？这小家伙真是的，老是折腾你。”

“看这个！”泰民一脸自豪地平板递到珉豪面前。  
珉豪凑过去看两眼，屏幕上是美国一个新人歌手的新歌mv。  
“这是你的作品？”宠溺地揉揉身边人的头发。  
“厉害吧！”脸上写着快夸我快来夸我…  
“真棒！等生完宝宝身体恢复了才可以继续接活知道吗？”  
“这还用得着你说，我现在这样子又哪里干得了。”用眼睛白他。  
离开公司前不到一年的时间里吧，大家都在为新生活准备时候，泰民则是把买房子选店面装修什么的工作基本都交给珉豪来做，自己却换了个名字在国外网站打广告，做起编舞的生意。之前在公司也参与过这样的工作，而现在是真的单干了。刚开始行情不是很好，脱离了公司的包装，又因为改了名字失去了从前的名气，好在有国外一些朋友的帮忙，渐渐地也有生意找上门来，学校舞团，俱乐部组织，参赛选手之类的。而为新出道艺人编舞算是接过最大的活了，泰民手上的视频也是那个歌手在成品出来之后第一时间发过来的。那名歌手虽然出身小公司，但资质很好，新歌出来之后也小红了一把，而他的那个低调的“新人”编舞老师，也跟着拥有了一些名气。

“泰民。”  
“嗯？”  
“要准备，告诉哥哥们了吧。”  
两人之前也谈过，对于亲近的人，有些事情迟早是要坦白了的。双方父母那边，还是打算等孩子生下来之后在慢慢说清楚。  
而两个人也都不想，等到难关来临的时候，还是只有他们自己去面对。  
这个时候想到的，绝对没有怀疑的，是三个哥哥。  
然而哥哥们还什么都不知道呢。  
“我看还是先告诉钟铉哥好了。”  
“钟铉哥知道了，哥哥们就都知道了。”

15.  
“我来了我来了！在哪里啊在哪里！泰米尼！“钟铉就是以这种癫狂的状态进了土民的家门。  
“哥你好吵。”珉豪一脸无奈地帮他递上拖鞋。  
当珉豪在电话中把事情全部告诉钟铉的时候，这老兄飞快地就接受了，然后就叽里呱啦一大堆并且一定要马上过来看看泰民。  
“钟铉哥～”泰民乖巧地回应，坐在沙发上，身前抱着个大靠枕，有点紧张。  
“泰民！快让哥看看～”听到声音，钟铉赶忙跑过来，满脸的欣喜与兴奋。  
泰民拿开怀里的靠枕，慢吞吞地站起来，挂在身前的已规模不小的肚子一览无余，浅浅一笑，手臂微微张开。  
“卡哇伊斯乃！！”钟铉看起来可以说是用撞的冲上去和泰民抱抱。  
“喂哥你小心点啊，不能那样的！”可把珉豪吓死了。  
“没事的，珉豪。”泰民笑笑。  
其实钟铉的动作还是很小心的，只是拥住泰民的肩膀，身体还稍稍后移，只轻轻地碰了一下泰民的肚子。  
“我们泰民实在是可爱死了！”钟铉摸摸他圆圆的肚子，“珉豪，你上辈子一定拯救了世界才得到这么棒的宝贝！泰民快坐下！”  
“哥～”被这么说好害羞。  
“让我好好看看，都没怎么长胖，应该很辛苦吧。”拉着泰民并排坐下来，仔细端详一直最爱的弟弟。  
“想到会有个可爱的宝宝，再辛苦也不在意了呀。”  
“你们还真是幸运…不过你们两个臭小子居然瞒了我们大家这么多年！”突然想到什么，嗯此时应当发火。  
“哥，不然你让我们怎么办…”珉豪坐到泰民另一边一只手颇有宣示主权意味地揽过他的肩膀。  
钟铉坏坏一笑，也揽住泰民另一边的肩膀：“泰民，和这么闷骚的人在一起这么多年一定很无趣，还不如当初跟了哥呢，是不是啊？”  
泰民无奈于某两人无聊的举动，把架在自己肩膀上的两只沉了吧唧的手臂甩开，岔开话题：“不说这个了，哥过得怎样，前些日子都没你消息也不知你在干嘛。“  
“我呀，也不知做什么好，也还不想工作，从你们婚礼之后就一个人到处旅行喽。对了，我还偶遇了基范几次呢，那家伙也满世界跑，不是去哪个博物馆画廊就是去看秀…”  
“珍基哥呢，问他什么也不说，觉得他有鬼…”  
“这个…他好像在交女朋友…那女人，我们约见的时候看到过，怎么说，怪神神秘秘的。”钟铉说话时都放低了声音。  
然后就看土民一模一样的吃惊脸。  
哥这样的人这么快交到女朋友？还是个女巫？  
……谁告诉你们是女巫了…

后面的一段日子，泰民是在疲惫和焦虑中度过的。  
肚子已经渐渐大得超出自己的想象了，好吧他承认到后来他确实挺贪嘴的，不过那又不是他自己要吃的，还不是都为了宝宝…虽然这么说，可是也不用这么给面子吧，身上都没长多少肉，全都跑到肚子上来，沉死了。腰部酸痛已经习惯了，只是还要时刻小心自己的动作，扭到了的话爬都爬不起来，睡觉的时候也很少能找到舒服的姿势了，常常是随便一个不太难受的姿势，肚子里孩子还闹腾着，就这么睡着了。然而为了生的时候不受罪，每天明明累得不想起来也要让珉豪拉着在屋子里溜达，有时还爬爬楼梯，泰民常常感叹，身材像个熊就罢了，走路也像个企鹅这日子什么时候到头啊…  
不过泰民也没有那么盼望早日解放，其实，他近来的焦虑也都源于此。  
自己怎么说也是个男人啊，现在居然要生孩子了！  
一定很疼，一定比女人生孩子还要疼！  
哎呀，怎么可以这样，该怎么办，好…一想起来就好！可！怕！  
他要是死了怎么办…珉豪该怎么办…宝宝该怎么办…  
泰民有时会抱着自己硕大的肚子发呆，想象着里面同样硕大的宝宝，要从自己那么小的…那里出来…  
呜呜呜~都不敢再想了…  
珉豪开解过他无数次，还把费格也叫来过，效果都不怎么明显。也没办法，孩子是揣在人家肚子里，能体谅就体谅吧，过去了就好了。  
这边纠结归纠结，注定要到来的日子，也不知不觉地临近了。

16.  
“谁让你不听话，那我也没办法…你想继续这样下去是不可能的…”珉豪忙碌穿梭在自家院子，不经意听了一耳朵旁边打电话的珍基的通话内容，电话那头貌似还有尖细的女声变着调喊偶吧。  
“吵架了？”  
“小打小闹，不管她…需要我做什么？”  
三个哥哥在得知事情之后，纷纷一致表示支持。泰民产期将至，他们也陆陆续续来到两人的家里，毕竟看两人实在不容易，又是这么大的事，能帮上什么忙自然是好的。珉豪暗自庆幸当初坚持了买个大房子，房间够多，不仅哥哥们住宿问题不用烦，连费格和他带来的几个护士都有休息的地方。  
此时泰民已经发作了一阵子了，正穿着睡衣让基范扶着在屋子里面来回走动，厅里面电视机放着动作大片，两人边走还要不时看上几眼，有一句没一句地讨论剧情。看其他人略微有些忙乱的样子，这边的画风倒是不一样的平静。  
泰民内心其实也快要疯掉了，之前他也有过肚子疼，全身骨骼酸疼的时候，但那时的感觉跟现在比完全可以说是舒服！肚子低低坠在身前，比任何时候都沉，牵扯着整个背部又痛又麻，腰更是疼的好像要断掉，尽管非常不喜欢这姿势，泰民还是不得不腾出一只手撑着后腰，感觉没有这只手整个人都要倒下了。而更加痛苦的，是愈发密集剧烈的宫缩带来的产痛，以及胯部隐隐的，仿佛要被什么生生掰开的痛感。  
“奥呜~”身体一软整个扒在基范身上。  
“又开始了？”基范一手支撑住他，一手帮他顺着背。  
“嗯…累了，我要坐一会儿…”  
“好，忍忍，等过去了我们就歇歇。”  
“多久一次？”费格过来，手摸上他发硬的肚子。现在除了费格，已经没有人敢轻易去碰碰他的肚子了，包括泰民自己。  
“不到二十分钟。”  
“还早呢，等着也是等着，你们随便干点什么，分散一下注意力。”  
“宝贝，你怎么样？”珉豪过来，替了基范的位置。  
“我难受…”看见他不自觉地撅嘴巴。  
珉豪将他扶到沙发上坐好，看他非得抱个枕头蜷成一团，理理爱人汗湿的头发：“吃点东西吗？”  
“不要。刚吃了不少了，你不许再让我吃。”  
看他几乎要在沙发上折跟头，珉豪赶紧把人按住坐好，帮他按揉腰部：“放松一点，别乱动，省点力气一会儿好生宝宝啊。”  
“哼，你就会说，都不知道我有多难受…”  
“是是是，我老婆为了我受了大罪了…”把人搂在怀里，这话是压低了声音说的。  
“去你的，鬼才是为了你…”  
“我老婆他自己受了大罪了，我得加倍对他好才是。”  
“……你坏死了。”

终于一切准备就绪了，一帮人并排坐在沙发上，看着大片吃着手里的爆米花。  
泰民可怜地看看周围，刚才还忙得七手八脚的，现在都闲下来了，就自己这儿还翻江倒海的…天理何在…  
肚子刚刚硬了好久，好不容易软下来了，里面的宝宝却醒了，动个不停，本来就觉得它在压自己的骨头了，现在更是想要把自己的身体拆散一般。  
“嘟——”家里的座机响了，珉豪过去接。  
“妈妈。”听珉豪这一称呼，屋里人都安静许多，珉豪叫自己妈妈一般都一个字“妈”，现在看来，来电的多半是泰民妈妈。  
“我们最近都挺好啊，跟平常一样……真的没事，您多虑了……”  
不知那边说了什么，珉豪拿着电话过来：“泰民，你妈妈要跟你讲。”  
泰民接过来：“妈…我没事…嗯，那都是你的错觉…”  
谁知这时候宫缩又起！泰民抿住嘴才没有哼出声来，背越来越弯，空着的一只手紧紧地抓着身下的坐垫。一旁人看他忍得辛苦却帮不上忙。  
“我不骗您，我什么都好……除了马上要生孩子了！！！”  
这句话说出来，在场的人全都楞了，泰民也不再说什么，他疼得要命，把电话甩给珉豪之后一头扎进身边的基范怀里。  
珉豪看着手中的电话，心里知道必须得说点什么解释一下，一时又不知该说什么有些害怕，半天也没有拿到耳边。从外面已经能听到那头的声音已经不大冷静了，也是，任谁突然觉得不安心问问儿子的安危却听到这样回答也没法冷静下来吧。  
还是钟铉拿过了电话，走到院子里说起来。其他人都看向他的方向，说都说出来了，还能怎么解释呢，实话实说呗，不过也就是这个实话说起来麻烦了点。  
珉豪叹了口气：“不是说好到时候一起跟家里说吗，你倒是先说了，让我怎么办？”  
泰民抬头看了他一眼，没理他，继续扎在基范怀里。

17.  
珉豪抱着泰民去了里屋，费格他们也跟着进去忙了，外面只剩下珍基他们三个，现下是插不上什么手了。  
珍基大嚼着薯片，一边盯着手机短信，不时还要瞄一瞄旁边气氛略尴尬的两个人。以前也不这样啊，怎么今天坐一起一句话也没有。  
“我再去看看等下宝宝需要用的东西。”基范站起来。  
“一起？”钟铉看向他。  
“嗯。”浅浅一笑。  
“你们去吧，我在这边守着，有事叫你们。”珍基依旧盯着手机屏幕。  
“哥你和女朋友还没和好哇？”基范看他那样子，突然想起来。  
珍基无奈苦笑。钟铉拉着人走了：“你就不要管人家的私事了。诶你有没有见过那女生啊，我见过，我跟你讲……”  
“嘀嘀——”  
“喂。”  
“偶吧~”  
“想好了？想好了就说。”  
“偶吧——！”  
“不说我挂了。”

浴室里。  
泰民躺在浴缸里面，肚皮还能在水面露个圆圆的顶，珉豪帮他弄了不少泡泡，还坏坏地都堆到他肚子上。珉豪手里拿着条毛巾，十分轻柔地在他身上各处轻轻擦洗着。  
“下次再洗澡，就要抱着宝宝一起洗了。疼得厉害吗，实在难受你就喊两声，没关系的。”  
“我才不要。”  
珉豪俯下身亲亲他的脸：“乖，再坚持一会，你最棒了。”  
阵痛越来越密集，也越来越强烈，泰民一直低着头忍着，珉豪单是看他肚子也知道什么时候在收缩，什么时候他真的很疼。  
“嗯——，啊~”终于开口小声呻吟起来，表情也是委屈的样子。  
珉豪听他这么可怜巴巴地哼哼，加快动作帮他把身上的泡泡冲干净，细细地擦干，换上准备好的产袍后打横抱向最终的的战场，经过费格改造过的“产床”。  
许是开了头以后就不在乎了，又或者的确有些受不了了，刚才还忍着不吭一声的人这一路上哼哼唧唧的就没停过。  
一躺下泰民就抓个枕头侧身蜷起来，珉豪就势捋着他的背，感受到爱人在疼痛来临时身体的紧绷，珉豪继续帮他按摩着全身，一边试图打开他缩成一团的身体。  
“泰民，放松一点，别这样，越这样会越痛的，来听话，放松…不要跟它较劲…来亲亲我…”正说着，温柔的轻吻落在泰民的脸颊，下巴，鼻子上。  
泰民也开始回应地吻上珉豪的嘴唇，伸出双臂环抱住眼前的爱人，两人共同分享一个长久的深吻。  
一吻过后，泰民松开彼此的环抱，整个人摊在床上：“不能继续了，一会儿我忍不住该咬你了。  
珉豪一笑，搂了他的肩膀：“咬我也没关系，疼了别硬忍，老公我一身肌肉随便你咬。”  
泰民正想回嘴时，费格推门进来，看他们还这么亲亲热热的，不免感叹：“你们还真是有情趣啊，这样也挺好，来让我看看。”  
泰民身上除了一件刚能盖住臀部的产袍，下面什么也没穿，撩开之后下身的状况一览无余。  
“嗯，已经开全了，胎位也正，只等羊水一破，就可以开始生了。”  
珉豪也跟着往下面看了看，不得不再一次为泰民的身体感到惊奇，那里…居然可以打开那么大呀，怪不得泰民可以生宝宝而他不行了。

宝宝房间。  
“这是单子，这边是宝宝出生后马上要用到的东西，你核对一下看有没有少，一会儿小护士该过来拿了。”一进屋，基范便支使着钟铉，自己倒坐到了一旁。  
“你不一起来吗，就这么看着？”  
“嗯。”  
“额。”  
钟铉低头认真做起来，觉得有些别扭的时候一抬头，不巧正对上基范的视线，基范连忙看向别处，低头研究起手里的一个奶瓶。  
“基范。”  
“嗯？”  
“没，没什么。”  
怎么搞的，怎么突然这么没默契了。

18.  
温和的午后，阳光斜斜地打进窗子，温暖得让人昏昏欲睡。  
在外面等待的人，这会儿都有些不耐，又不敢疏忽，支撑着强打精神。  
里面倒是许久没什么动静，看来进行得还算顺利。  
泰民还是没舍得咬珉豪，就是刚刚痛得紧了失手在他脖子上抓了一道，没流血，不过看着那红印子某人倒是有些过意不去，老实躺着小声哼哼也没再挣扎。  
不得不承认珉豪在身边给了他很大帮助，一来二去的，泰民甚至觉得自己快要适应这痛感了。  
“啊哈——”猝不及防地大声叫了出来。  
几乎就是那么一瞬间，腹部突然蹿起一阵更剧烈的疼痛，而压在自己骨盆上的那股力量也随之加大，好像什么东西正在往下顶去，接着感受到的便是身下的一股热流。  
对上珉豪同样有些惊慌的目光，又一同朝费格看去。  
费格尽他所能摆出一个能让那两人安心的微笑：“没事的，破水了，泰民，准备好，我们开始了。”  
泰民背后的部分床板缓缓抬起一个角度，使他现在以半卧姿态倚靠在上边，两个护士上前架好之前固定的架台，费格将他两腿分开，放到上面架好。这么羞人的姿势让他有些窘迫，四下看看还好那几个护士都低头忙于手里的工作。  
费格一边戴手套一边说：“胎儿个头偏大，拖得久了你会受不了，加把劲，我们争取速战速决。  
泰民点点头，在费格的指挥下，随着每次阵痛来袭，顺着腹中孩子向下的劲头，鼓足一口气，挺身用力，猛烈地推挤着，在感觉气力耗尽，心脏在胸膛中仿佛要蹦出来的时候，松劲，重重地倒下。珉豪一只手握着他的手，另一只手怕他倒下时伤到自己，放在他身后保护着。  
“唔——啊——”  
“珉…豪…”  
珉豪看着被苦苦折磨的爱人，真的很心痛，他紧紧握着爱人的手，好像这样可以给他更多力量一样，他难以控制地在他耳边不住念叨：“泰民，我爱你，加油，你最棒了，我最爱你了，泰民…”  
两三下过后，从穴口就能看见胎头了。费格对泰民刮目相看。他一个外国人，只喜欢研究从不关心娱乐圈，哪里知道泰民他们从前每天做着怎样的工作。所以单从体型上看，在他的印象里，泰民一直是瘦不拉几有些弱不禁风的样子，再加上胎儿个头不小，还以为他肯定得费上一番功夫，哪想到进展这么快，啧啧，做的真不错。  
泰民又没有生过孩子，哪里知道“个头偏大”是个什么概念，腹部的疼痛已经感受不到了，他只觉得骨头被什么东西生生掰开了，一大块东西挤在自己下身里面，再不移动一下自己恐怕就要被卡死了…这得是有多大呀…救命…  
“泰民，做得非常好！加油，再有一下头就可以出来了！”费格有些欣喜。  
泰民被折腾得迷糊了，都忘了自己是在生孩子了，听到这话才有了些实感，卡住自己的，是宝宝啊，顿时劲头大增。果不其然，再一下用力之后，费格手中就出现大半个脑袋了。  
“接着来！继续，坚持住，马上就要成功了！”  
被撑开的不仅是骨盆了，后穴也快要被撑裂了，什么都管不了了，快点出来，快点，让这一切都结束吧…  
“嗯——”  
这下眼泪鼻涕口水一同彪出来了，妈的太难了。  
“啊——”  
珉豪一直都专注于泰民的情况，只觉得他原来鼓胀的肚子看起来渐渐不那么充实了。而费格手中，从半个头到整个头，接着是肩膀，然后就这么一旋一拖，整个婴儿终于带着全身血迹出来了。  
一声啼哭。  
泰民身下一松，全身脱力，失去意识之前，心里还想着天哪他这是生了个孩子还是生了头小象啊……

19.  
“唔…”眼皮好重呀，怎么自己连睁开眼睛的力气都没有了？  
身上也好像被碾压了一番，手指头都抬不起来。  
努力了半天，泰民可算是把眼睛睁开了条缝，眨巴两下，看清眼前的景象。  
自己一个人躺在床上，周围…一个人也没有…  
珉豪呢？孩子呢？  
没人管他么…怎么可以这样…他才刚生完孩子就这么对待他么…  
张口想要怎么着先喊个人过来，没料到失败了，不知是自己气力不够还是之前把嗓子喊哑了，发出的声音差点自己都听不到。  
后面有些火辣辣的疼，还是可以忍受的，其实就像是…那事做多了以后的感觉嘛。  
伸手摸摸肚子，还好，下去了…咦？这堆肉肉是哪里来的？老天，他只是要个孩子，干什么附赠这么多“惊喜”。  
受到刺激之后好像一下子恢复了力气，一下子坐起来，碰到后面的伤也没注意，赶紧撩开衣服看看，这下可好，不仅留下了好多肉肉，肚皮也松了吧唧的。  
……  
悲怆地想着，没关系，反正他还换来个宝宝呢，反正珉豪不会不爱他的，嗯…  
“你醒啦，”是之前见过的小护士，“感觉怎么样？”  
某人正崩溃，被门口突然出现的人吓了一跳：“啊，我还好，我可不可以喝杯水？他们 都去哪了,宝宝怎么样，男生女生？我看都没看他一眼就晕过去了。”  
“你放心，宝宝很好，是个可爱的小男生，刚刚我们给他洗过澡喂了奶以后就乖乖睡着了，等下我抱过来给你看。”一边倒水递给他。  
泰民听到有关宝宝的事，心里那叫一个美，脸上不自觉挂上温柔的笑容。还好没有忘了宝宝的爹，又问到：“珉豪呢，怎么不见他？”  
“他睡着了，之前一直守着你，让他去睡一会儿也不听，谁知自己在外面椅子上睡着了。”  
“让他睡吧，这些天他也怪担心的。”  
“嗯。对了，我来是看你醒了没有，帮你弄这个的。”从口袋里掏出一卷纱布。  
“这是做什么的？”  
……  
“啊！你轻一点…这样会不会太紧了，我没法喘气怎么办…”泰民扶墙跪在床上，看着护士将纱布一圈圈紧紧缠上他的腰腹。  
“不会的，不紧就没效果了，这样身材才好恢复，你放心，我给很多产妇弄过，技术很好的。”  
伸手摸摸，好吧，这样绑上后至少衣服拉下来不会难看。  
“那个，我想去找他，珉豪臭家伙我都被人绑了还在睡。”说着已经把腿放下来了。 “你能走吗，哎哎让我扶你过去…”  
揪揪耳朵。  
“嗯…泰民？你怎么下床了？没关系的吗？”珉豪还迷糊着，看见笑着站在自己面前的人一下子清醒起来，把人揽过来坐到自己腿上。  
“没关系，我都没什么事。”  
“没事吗，肚子还疼不疼，后面呢？”  
“嘘！你不要乱说…”回头看了一眼还没走远的护士小姐。  
“咦，这是什么？”摸到对方腰里异样的触感。  
“他们帮我绑的，我以后恐怕要绑上一阵子了。”  
“那你就这么老老实实地让他们都看光了？这可不行，以后这种事情只可以让我来做听到没有？”关注点在哪里。  
“珉豪。”  
“嗯？”  
“也没什么好看的…我肚子胖了好多…”扁嘴。  
“哈哈…”没有丝毫停顿笑了出来，更加搂紧怀里的人，亲亲他的脸颊和耳朵，“我倒是希望你能胖一点呢，你胖的越多我会越喜欢你哦…”  
“别这样…”太肉麻了…  
“看见儿子了吗？我去看过了，胖乎乎的，很可爱。”  
“没，我才刚醒来一会儿，咱们一起去看看吧。”  
“不着急，我看你还是回去好好躺着，让他们把他抱过来就好了。”

20.  
圆圆的，软软的，粉粉的，肉肉的。  
这是泰民现在对怀里自己的孩子所有的感觉。  
不激动是假的，九个月来的辛苦，九个月来的小心翼翼，遮遮掩掩。作为一个男人，却要在身体里孕育一个孩子，一次又一次面对对自我尊严的挑战，一次又一次在心中怀疑自己，这样苍白而痛苦的日子是否要继续下去，自己这样做到底有没有有意义…  
而答案，全部在今天揭晓了。  
之前，哪怕他在肚子里动着，也是那样的不真实。  
现在，他在他的怀里了，以一个小婴儿的姿态。  
他是他的孩子了。  
长得真漂亮，虽然知道刚出生的孩子都不会太好看，也看过一些图见识过新生儿红彤彤的像小猴子的模样。  
可他是真的觉得，他的这只小胖猴子，刚出生就很漂亮了。小小的嘴巴，挺挺的鼻子，长长的睫毛，虽然眼睛还没有睁开，但是一定会很大，一定会很像珉豪。  
抱着怀里的宝宝甜甜笑着，看向身边视线一直未离开自己和宝宝的珉豪，对上他同样闪着光的眼睛。  
“谢谢你。”  
“不是让你不要这么说。”  
“忍不住想要说怎么办。”  
“mua~”  
“喂你居然在宝宝睡觉的时候偷亲他！”  
“那又怎么样，你敢说你没有早就偷亲过了。”  
“重点是我在这里你居然没有先亲我！”  
“……你来抱，他好沉啊，手都酸了…”把孩子塞到对方怀里。  
“嘿嘿，你那么瘦，倒生了个小胖…”清凉柔软的唇瓣突然附上自己的双唇，珉豪立刻就失了声。没有深入，却是结结实实的的一吻。  
“你真是无聊，怪不得钟铉哥说你闷骚。”  
珉豪正要说什么，突然感觉到怀里的异动，两人赶紧安静下来，专注于宝宝的情况。  
两只小胖手蹭蹭脸蛋，小嘴咂吧咂吧，正当两个爸爸以为他饿了有些慌乱地想要动作时，一直紧闭的眼睛，一只，从眼角开始，就像拉拉链似的，一点点打开，接着，是另一只…  
泰民和珉豪发誓，那是他们见过的最美的黑葡萄…

孩子的名字定下来了，当然这过程…听过哥哥们各种奇葩主意，本来就没什么头绪的两人更是头大，眼看着那边都要打起来了，最后大家还是采用了泰民的主意，毕竟那个名字，没有人会不喜欢。看着宝宝漆黑的大眼睛，想到多年前那个和他们度过一段愉快时光的那个孩子，还真是合适的，都是那么漂亮的眼睛，都挺像珉豪。  
嗯，于是，佑根这个名字就这么有些无奈，有些感怀地被定了下来。


	2. Chapter 2

21.  
基范在房间收拾着行李。  
珍基前一天已经走了，而自己也即将离开。  
“哥，需要帮忙吗？”泰民抱着小佑根走进来。  
“小宝贝！今天有没有好好吃奶？…你爸这家伙…”把孩子接过来，一边亲他的小脸一边看着孩他爸开始翻自己的东西，“…李泰民你想让我帮着带孩子就直说！不要越翻越乱了啊…”  
泰民一脸奸计被识破的表情，也停止捣乱，正经地干起活来。  
“真的多亏你们了，这次分开，还不知什么时候再见面。”  
“我不是给过你地址吗，我已经决定要定居下来，所以不用担心找不到我，想我了你们一家就过来，就算不欢迎你和珉豪，我也会欢迎我们小佑根呐。”  
“哥你连我也不喜欢么~”  
“你从前是挺可爱的，可是现在，你儿子比你可爱多了。”  
“哈哈…肯定想不到吧，咱们几个人里，我们是最先有孩子的。”  
“当然了…”  
“哥打算什么时候成家，珍基哥都有女朋友了，你和钟铉哥还这么成天玩玩闹闹的。”  
基范捏住佑根脸蛋的手有一瞬的停顿，露出有一丝苦涩的笑容：“那也得有合适的人啊…”  
“没有吗？”泰民坐到基范身旁，接过佑根抱在怀里，满眼笑意地看着他，“真的吗？”  
“怎么了，很值得怀疑么…”  
“哥，都到现在了，还不承认吗？一个两个都这样，你也是，钟铉哥也是。”  
……基范把头低下去，让人看不清神情，只有嘴角上的苦笑没有褪去。  
“哥是怎么想我的呢，还有珉豪。那么小的年纪，这样的事情就做得出来，明明都是男的，居然相爱，居然跟你们说我们要在一起…现在这么多年过去了，依然在一起，又结了婚，更不可思议地有了孩子…真是把不该做的不能做的做不到的都做完了…  
“那时候也确实是年轻，觉得有了爱就可以变得特别强大，可以和整个世界对抗了。好像特别勇敢的样子是吧？  
“可是那样的想法，或者说那种冲动，连一天都没有持续下去。  
“哥以为我又有多勇敢呢？我怕得要死…   
“不怕父母反对，不怕公司发现，不怕别人都看不起，这些我都不在意，我唯一怕的是，在这么大的压力下，我们的爱情，经受不住考验该怎么办，如果我们一切都承受下来，到最后却不爱对方了怎么办，如果我最终还是失去珉豪了，那我做的这么多，还有什么意义？  
“刚刚发现我爱珉豪哥的时候，也就是他向我表白之后不久，我就是这么过的。先是心里激动得想要流泪，恨不得马上跑过去找他，然后突然就那么害怕起来，担心起来。我也想过，或许不去回应那段感情，忽略自己内心的想法，会对我们两个人都好吧。也真的尝试过，看着这个人的时候，放弃对他的一切期望，心里想着过段时间就可以忘记了吧，过段时间这份幼稚的冲动就会消散了吧。可并不是这样，那种感觉我相信哥你一定了解，越是想要无视心里的渴望就越强烈，越是想要放弃越是发现，割舍，是一件那么疼，那么痛苦的事情。我曾经的决定，放弃那个人，只要做到这一点一切都会变好了，一切都会回到原来的轨道上，可是就这一点，我就是做不到…  
“我不知道珉豪在和我表白前有没有经历过同样的挣扎，应该也是一样的吧。我爱他，所以相信他，相信他爱我，也因为他，我要相信我自己，我要好好地，做那个站在他身旁的人，做那个对他来说，全世界真正只属于他的人，而我真正拥有的，也只有他一个人而已。  
“珉豪不是我的一切，但是没有珉豪，一切之于我都没有意义。   
“呵，还是挺庆幸当初迈出了那一步的，不知不觉的，走到了现在，这么多年，我们真的依然在一起，啊，还有了佑根这个宝贝。我也渐渐明白了，想通了，其实，我真的足够爱他，而他，也真的足够爱我，我们的爱情，真的经得住考验。  
“有时候想一想，我和珉豪这么相爱，为什么不能在一起？我们有机会拥有自己的孩子，为什么要扼杀它存活的权利？也许真的不需要想太多，也许结果没有想象那么糟糕。如果只是为了一份安稳生活，为了逃避自己的担忧和害怕，却失去了一辈子的挚爱，我不知道，等到我即将离开人世的那一天，当我回想起那个人，我会不会后悔…”  
一番话说完，泰民的眼睛有些湿润，怀里的佑根一直静静地听着，好像也跟着有些激动地动动手臂，而基范，自始至终，低头不语。  
“哥，我能说的也就这么多了，能不能帮你开解开解心情也不知道，我可是尽力了。还有一个，你心里怎么想的，他心里怎么想的，这么多年了，大家也都心知肚明，虽然这属于哥的私事，我是真心希望你们能……算了不说了，我代表珉豪，还有我们佑根，祝福基范哥能够早日找到自己的幸福。走了啊。”说着抱着佑根起身走向门外。  
“泰民。”身后终于传来声响。  
泰民停下脚步，没有回头。  
“谢谢你。”  
“爱你啊哥。”  
身后，基范缓缓抬起头，脸上，两道清晰的泪迹。

22.  
清晨，下起了小雨。  
没有让珉豪送行，珍基哥走时也没有，他们是来帮忙的，不是来麻烦人的。  
基范拖着行李走出土民家门，等待叫好的的士去往机场。  
精神有些不济，昨晚，怎么也睡不着。  
也不打伞，刚好清醒清醒。  
远处，一个人，一身运动服，向这边跑来。  
基范认得他，这个人，化成灰他也认得。  
“要走了啊？”  
“嗯，这么早你去哪了？”  
“去跑步，刚回来…没想到和你赶上了，大早上的，你一个人走也怪孤单的。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“我也没有事，干脆陪你去机场。”  
也不知自己答应了没有，只知道的士来了之后那个人二话不说坐了进去。  
基范一直在晃神，他看着那个人的脸，看着他的所有的表情，听着他动人的声音。那个人，没有变，一直是那个样子，是他本就该是的样子，是自己记忆中的样子，那个自己，最爱的样子…  
钟，让我好好看看你好吗，让我好好记住你…  
继续下去，就那样笑啊，就那样说话呀，因为是你，你的每个样子，我都好喜欢…  
“下车啦~”  
麻木地走完各项流程，来到安检口。  
“基范。”手突然被一把拉住，“还有时间，咱们再聊一会儿好吗？”  
“嗯。”依然有些失神地点点头。  
两个人找地方并肩而坐。

是什么时候，是怎么样的，变成现在这个样子了？  
怎样开始的？  
不是同事吗，不是朋友吗？  
可是这个人，却好像上辈子曾是自己的一部分一样。  
钟铉和基范，这两个人，就连外人都那么说，什么呀，soulmate。  
基范曾自嘲地想过，soulmate，没错呀，已经是深入灵魂的牵绊了吧。  
什么都不用说，对方就都可以理解，好像，真的像另一个自己一样地存在着。  
不要说爱了，没有办法说，不是因为这份概念的模糊不定，而是如果，那真的是一份爱的话，它已经深入骨髓，已经深沉到无法开口，无法谈及，因为害怕声还未发出，却已经泪流满面。  
可那到底是怎样的爱呢？  
越是爱你，越是不会说，越是爱你，越是要埋葬自己的心啊。  
因为爱你，并不是正确的啊…  
我该怎么办，我们又该怎么办，我找不到更好的办法，可是我又做不到不对你好，我是那样的爱着你，把你看得比自己的一切还要重要。  
那么你开心不就好了吗？你开心的话，我当然也会开心啊。那样的话，是不是都会好了呢？  
是不是啊？  
珉豪和泰民的事情，触动不是一点点。真的佩服那样的勇气，也真的是羡慕啊，如果自己也做得到就好了。  
可是原谅我吧，我是那样的胆怯懦弱，我怕失去，怕到不敢拥有。  
我能做的，只有继续隐藏自己的心，然后像什么也没发生一样，以原来的样子面对你，和原来一样陪在你身边，这就是我唯一的心愿。  
两颗被现实捆绑的心，越是亲密，就越是绝望。  
可是饮鸩，可以止渴。   
这样我也没关系了。  
害怕和担心有什么用呢，不过就是，一辈子顺不了自己的心，一辈子得不到自己最想要的，一辈子愧对一个人…  
而我不需要揣度你的心思，因为你已经是我…

“有什么话要对我说吗？”沉默了一会儿之后，基范受不了地开口。  
钟铉抬头看向他，一连串的表情分明就是有话讲不出的别扭。  
“那好，那就听我说。”基范深吸一口气，挺直了腰。  
只是接下来，并没有声音。  
钟铉直直地盯着基范的双眼，神情，已无法分辨得清。  
基范回看着他，双手，渐渐有些颤抖。嘴巴一点点张开，好想说点什么，可是大脑，怎么是一片空白？难以抑制的颤抖从双手几乎蔓延到全身，眼前为什么模糊起来了？怎么，看不清你的脸了呢？为什么好想哭？  
基范一个字都没有说出来，眼泪就夺眶而出。痛苦地低下头，用双手环住，那么无助的样子。  
把一切都揭开戳破，到底是疼的。  
钟铉不知道基范想要说什么，只想着或许这次分别以后就不会再见了吧，哪里想得到眼前的人，突然就哭了起来。自己是受不了他哭的，自己会很心疼的。  
基范就那么一直哭着，缩成一团的身体不停颤抖，仿佛心里有说不尽道不完的苦，这个时候，却要一并发泄出来。  
“我什么都不想要，什么都不敢要了…可是，就算这样…我还是想要你……”这话，是边哭边说出来的。  
钟铉努力地睁大眼睛，努力地大口大口喘着气，可是眼泪还是随着粗重而温热的喘息流了出来，握紧拳头，手臂好像有些失去知觉了，慢慢地，慢慢地才移动了，慢慢地搭在基范的背上，手掌慢慢地伸开，轻抚他的背。  
“蹦…蹦米呀…不要这样啊…不要再哭了…  
“我在这，在这…我再也不会离开你…再也不想离开你……” 

23.  
机场。  
基范安静地枕着钟铉的肩膀，钟铉轻轻环着他的腰，两个人的鼻子眼睛都还红红的。  
“现在不哭了连句话也不说，”钟铉突然笑了，“刚刚别人可都在看我们呢。”  
想到刚刚两人在公共场合抱头痛哭，基范有些尴尬地撇撇嘴。  
“基范，喜欢我吗，爱我吗？”稍稍偏头，对方香香软软的头发就蹭在自己的嘴唇，鼻子上。  
“嗯。”小小声。  
“就一个嗯字啊…没诚意，是谁一副要追我的样子？”  
基范猛地退出某人的怀抱：“谁要追你了！臭美…别光问我，你呢？…你爱我吗？”  
钟铉温柔地看着他，扶正他的肩，一字一句得说：“基范，我爱你。对不起…本来这事该我来做的，我一直犹犹豫豫，结果还是要等你来说破，害你伤心那么久对不…”  
结结实实的，基范就那么冲撞般地拥抱了钟铉，钟铉一瞬间声都发不出来，老兄这么狠你自己不疼的么可是我很疼啊…  
“怎么就该你？咱俩哪不一样？”分开两人的怀抱，拍拍对方被撞疼的胸口。  
“对对，咱俩没啥不一样…”坏笑，“蹦啊，现在怎么回事？接下来该做什么？”  
某人的语气色气满满，基范觉得耳朵有些热，看着对方，脑子却突然开了小差，语气软下来：“我和你，以前也挺相好的。”  
钟铉抓过他的一只手，放在自己手中摆弄着：“ 因为都是真的，我喜欢你你也喜欢我。”  
“我还以为一切都逃不出自己的掌握呢，可是自打咱们几个人分开之后我就傻眼了，我好没用啊，我见不到你，我好想你，我想你想疯了。”  
“我也是，我也想你，我也疯。”  
“哈…怪不得看你越来越不正常。”  
“去你的，咱们做点没做过的事？”“？”  
深深一吻。

基范有没有登机不得而知，不过他那说好的“定居”，可行性从此大大提升。

24.  
该面对的总要面对，尤其对方是自己老妈。  
虽然自己生产那天钟铉哥已经把实情告诉了妈妈，但是作为一个对自己负责对家人负责的大好中青年，泰民有必要和妈妈好好聊一聊。  
怀里抱着佑根，小家伙在他一下下的摇晃中很快就睡着了。  
拨通电话。  
“喂？…泰民…”  
“妈妈…”佑根的身体热乎乎的，透过衣料向自己传递着温度。听到妈妈的声音，不知怎么鼻子一酸，声音也带上了哭腔  
“你，你身体怎么样？有没有…出什么事情？一切都还好吧…”急切得有些颤抖的声音。  
“都很好，真的，不会骗你了，我也是，我现在健康得很。”  
“你声音这样轻…”  
“嘻，那是因为…他正在我怀里呐…睡着了，我不敢大声。”  
“…这样啊，男孩女孩啊？”  
“是男宝宝，好可爱的，又香又软，还乖乖的也不爱闹。”碰碰他轻微耸动的小鼻子。  
“你小时候也是这样的，小小的一团，妈妈第一眼看到你啊，心都要化了，你又安静又听话…可是偏偏，那么恨不得好好疼爱的孩子总是要受那么多的苦…我和你爸爸，最心疼的就是你…”  
“可不要让哥哥听见…妈，不用为我担心，我现在，很幸福。”  
“可我还是很难过，你受过那么大的罪我竟然不知道，这次又是这么大的事情，如果不是一个电话打过去你到现在还想要瞒着妈妈，你让妈妈好伤心呐…”  
“不是这样的…没有打算一直瞒着妈妈，你总要给我时间想好怎么和你说啊…这种事…我始终不知道怎么说好…”  
“是我不好，如果我能给你一个正常的身体…”  
“别这么说。对我来说，也许反而是一件好事呢？…如果我是正常的，又哪里有小佑根呢？”  
“……”  
“妈妈是了解的吧，我是个有主意的人，很少后悔的，就像当初决定了和珉豪在一起就再不会爱上其他的人。”  
“要不是珉豪实在是好孩子又对你好，不会同意你们在一起的。”  
“那样后面的事情都不会有了。…我后来还是后悔了。…第一次知道自己有宝宝了，我…怎么可能接受嘛，呵。…其实那时候想的最多的并不是我是个男人怎么可能生孩子那样岂不是会疯掉了，而是…当时我在那么关键的时候，留下它，我的一切都会毁了，我努力了那么久付出了那么多终于等到被认可的机会，不能让这些都白费了。我一点也没犹豫，一句话也没有跟珉豪说，我杀掉它了。  
“那之后我装作什么也没发生过地活着，可是我每晚每晚地做噩梦，梦里面回到我杀掉它那晚，我身上好疼，可是不知为什么心里面好像更加疼…它在报复我吗？有时候甚至会想等我死了要是遇见它会不会问我为什么不要它？真是…我一个男人居然要担心这种问题…  
“还有，至今我也没问过，珉豪他，当初有没有过一点想要我留下那个孩子的想法。不知道，我不敢问，也许，多少都是会有的吧？拥有一个只属于爱人和自己的孩子，这是我们不敢奢望的事情。我连话都没有跟他讲一句…他也再没有提过，还一直照顾我。  
“再后来时间也久了，想得到的都得到了，目标也都实现了。渐渐觉得拥有那些也没什么大不了的。反而却真切地想过，如果我当初做的是相反的决定，虽然得不到最初想要的东西，没准也会生活得很好，至少不会，总是觉得痛，总是悲伤，总是觉得人生被撕开很大很大的一个口子。  
“珉豪是我所有的勇气，有他在，我才能重新活过来。曾经的伤痛都过去了。现在，我们有了小佑根了，妈妈，我很幸福，我们结婚之后的每一天，我都是在感动和幸福里面度过的，我希望可以这样一直下去。瞒着妈妈是我不对，你不要生气了…”  
那边久久才回应：“…宝贝啊，你做下的决定，妈妈从来没有反对过，我也没有生气，我就是…还是觉得心疼…”  
“不要哭哇，哭哭就不年轻了…我就知道妈妈会向着我的，我最爱你了！”  
“省省吧，你那点爱，你家一大一小不知道够不够分啊。我想去看你们，还有你爸，也帮着照顾一下孩子，行不行？”  
“当然，您尽管来，家里地方够，机票我包了…”

挂上电话，泰民松了一口气，最近他这口水可是够费啊。  
佑根还睡得很沉，把他放到床上躺好，屋外似乎有什么动静。  
推开房门，环视四周，泰民看到了令他有些想笑的一幕。  
珉豪他那么大一个人，居然靠着墙根坐在地上，双手捂脸，肩膀抖动，难以抑制地抽噎着。  
泰民觉得很好笑，很可爱，珉豪很少这样大哭过。  
走到他身边，想要像他那样和他并排坐下，屁股还没有挨到地面就被珉豪一把拦住。  
“你不能坐地上。”声音带着浓重的哭腔，泰民这才看清他脸上都是眼泪鼻涕的样子。  
珉豪拉着泰民进屋，把人按在床上坐好，然后自己跪到地上紧紧抱住他的腰，继续痛哭起来。  
泰民有些无奈地摸摸他的头，捋捋他的头发。  
“你都听见了？”  
没有回应。  
“佑根还在呢，把他吵醒怎么办？”  
没有回应。  
……  
终于屋子里渐渐安静了，泰民也感到珉豪的呼吸也变得平稳了。  
“结束了？不管结没结束先坐上来吧。”拍拍身边的位置。  
珉豪有些不好意思地抹了抹脸，坐到他旁边。泰民冲他甜甜一笑，搂住他的脖子，整个人挂在他身上。  
这边被两个老爹遗忘的佑根宝贝，美美地吹着他的鼻涕泡。

25.  
机场。  
“佑根呐，哈哈，这么快就想爸爸了？爸爸不在家要好好听你老爸的话，等我回来给你带礼物！绝对说话算数！”角落里一个年轻的亚裔男子一手捏着根棒棒糖，一边用手机聊着视频，笑得十分灿烂。衣着十分低调内敛，谈笑间却散发着难以名状的魅力。  
看着对面佑根手舞足蹈叽里呱啦地跟自己说话，泰民自然是幸福感爆棚。有时会产生一种错觉，自己生下他好像还是昨天的事情，转眼间，他和珉豪的宝贝已经三岁半大了，刚刚进了幼儿园。当然，这期间也发生了一些不大不小的事，可以提一提但说多了没什么意义，比如泰民如何进行有生以来第一次真正意义上的减肥，比如两家父母以照看孙子为由频繁地到家里小住，比如珉豪爸妈甚至在同一个城市买了房子搬了过来，比如他们通过费格找到知根知底名叫唐娜的阿姨在家帮忙家务和带小孩，比如珉豪在公司几次小小的升迁，比如泰民甚至收了两个徒弟协助他越来越抢手的设计编舞的工作…  
而泰民今天的出差却是要去上节目，一个要好的后辈担任一档选秀节目的评委，邀请他过去做助阵嘉宾。甚至联系到了他从前的经纪人，专门飞过来接他。  
又跟珉豪说了几句之后，关了视频把棒棒糖塞进嘴里，看到经纪人哥哥一直在往他这边瞄。  
“小孩蛮可爱，领养的？”  
“嗯？…呃，是啊…”一时语塞，赶快转移话题，“哥接了不少新人吧？”  
“是呀，不过都没有你帅。”  
“哈哈哈，哥你别搞笑了。这边好棒的，坐飞机不用戴口罩，更没有一大群人围着你。”  
“提醒一下，到了国内以后大概会有接机，做好准备。”  
“说不定到时候一个人也没有，我都已经过气了…”开玩笑。  
……  
一会儿就没人说话了，泰民把头靠到椅背上，慢慢吃着他的棒棒糖，说实话，他不太好受。  
仔细想想的话有几天了。  
有点头晕，嘴巴里面没有味道。或许是机场空气不流通的关系，好像更加严重了。  
难…道…  
突然意识到什么，一下子站起来：“哥我一会儿就回来。”留下一句话就离开了。  
机场里是有药店的，找到，然后舌头打了好半天结地说出自己要的东西，赶快藏好然后冲向卫生间。  
……  
泰民在隔间里捶胸顿足的，他一定是抽疯了居然去买验孕棒！完全不会用！天知道他刚才是怎样抵御心中一阵阵的恶寒看着说明书小心翼翼的操作…关键！关键是现在…这是两道杠吧！这说明啥？额…为什么好害羞！  
还有…一会儿就要上飞机，然后还要上节目，要不要告诉珉豪，这东西可不可靠，什么时候让佑根知道，已经拿了钱了不知道能不能逃跑，自己的身材又要完蛋了，跟后辈关系闹僵好像也不太好，珉豪这个混蛋……  
完全不知道该怎么办好了啊啊！！！

26.  
一脚踢开隔间门，昂首阔步向外走去。  
怎样！老子有了就是有了！  
告诉珉豪的话，那家伙说不定会马上冲过来把自己带回去…还是等回来再和他讲吧。

录制十分顺利，不得不说多年之后重新出现在公众视野内，给大家带来不少惊喜。结束之后，泰民回到这几天住的酒店里，后面的时间都是自由的，他没想马上回家，难得回来一趟，得多待会儿，嗯…回爸妈家住两天，还要去那个地方看看。  
也不知道是不是终于被发现后小家伙急于证实自己的存在，晨吐的反应这两天也出现了，泰民之前还有些怀疑，现下差不多可以确认了。  
“滴哩滴——”手机铃响，看看来电显示，有些诧异，这家伙知道自己回来这边？  
“喂，钟仁。”  
“嘿嘿，泰民。”  
“有事没啊，突然打来。”  
“你开下门。”  
“啊嘞？…你最好不要骗我…”  
开门，走出去，这边看看，转过去，哪有人嘛，钟仁这家伙死定了…  
一个结实的熊抱从身后袭来，坚硬的下巴重重地砸在肩膀上。  
“喂！很无聊好吧，你怎么知道我在这？”泰民几下挣脱开来。  
“说实话，我是受人之托来看着你的，至于我怎么知道你在这…其实你回来很多人都知道了…”钟仁笑笑毫不客气地走进房间。  
“受谁之托？”泰民关上门看钟仁在自己床上打滚，坐到对面的椅子上。  
“你绝对想不到，珉豪哥。”  
“不是吧，他托谁不好找你？我还以为你们两个是水火不容的关系…”  
“别逗了，我除了喜欢你之外还很喜欢珉豪哥啊，”也不是假话，加上这两年珉豪频频回国，他们之间的交流反而更多起来，“你以为因为一个你就能使我们多年的友情破裂吗，把自己想得太重要了吧…”  
“金钟仁。”  
“哈哈…”巧妙地躲开飞来的靠枕，“不说了好吧，不要砸我！”  
考虑到自己现在应该端庄一点，泰民放下了拿在手里的杯子。  
“看你好像很滋润的样子，和他在一起就那么开心吗，还有你家小朋友，你都不发照片给我。”关于佑根的事，钟仁是知道的，没有想要瞒他。  
“那我该怎样，难道一副凄惨的样子回来？而且我怎么没发照片？”  
“还说呢，几年前的了？都不好玩！”  
“噗，好好我把最新的给你好不？现在就发…好难找的，我其实没有拍我家小孩的习惯。”  
“嗯。…挺好看的孩子，就是不太像你。”  
“像珉豪多一点。”眼神不要太温柔。  
“唉，走吧，出去，我请客。”

人不多的街道上，一高一矮两个身影并排走着。  
不时看两眼身边的人，钟仁有种错觉，好像回到了很多年以前，他们常常也是像这样出来，就他俩。  
而再很多年以前，那时的泰民，还不认识崔珉豪。  
兄弟相处的岁月里，应该少不了拳脚相向，就连见面，也应该是一拳重重捶下去，一个肩头狠狠撞上去。  
钟仁不知道从什么时候起，对着身边这个人，不愿意用这样有些粗俗的方式对待了。  
看着他总有种他下一秒会把自己弄受伤的感觉，从原来的单纯到现在的温柔，对着他的时候，钟仁忍不住地想要收敛自己的棱角，释放所有的柔软。  
喜欢欺负他，逗弄他，打架的时候却喜欢让着他。  
原本单纯的兄弟之情还是单方向的变味了。  
只是，当钟仁终于认清自己的感情了，却早就没有机会了。

两人随便找了个小吃摊。钟仁也已经退居幕后多年，所以他们比从前倒是少了许多顾忌。  
考虑到身体原因，泰民拒绝喝酒。想到什么就说什么，有一搭没一搭地聊着，天色渐渐暗下来，才一起走回酒店。  
“泰民，你当年说的话，我每个字都记得。”回到房间里，钟仁对着窗户，突然就冒出这么一句话。  
不管对方听没听到，自顾自地继续说着：“可是知道你回来的时候，就算没有珉豪哥嘱托，我也想过来看看你。我也知道我总是这样下去是不行的，明明话都已经说开了，却还是这个样子，让你也对我感到抱歉真是我的错了。我只是想说，以朋友身份与你相处的话我是再没有可能做到了，那样恐怕会变得很尴尬，而且会耽误我一辈子。…决定要放下了，不过要狠心让你失去我了。”  
钟仁微笑着回过头来，泰民同样微笑着看着他，缓缓地点了点头。  
“这样对我们都好。对了，告诉你好了…我又怀孕了。”  
钟仁的笑容一下子僵在脸上：“我现在很伤心啊，一定还要这么刺激我吗！…你应该庆幸我刚才进门的时候没有把你扑倒！”  
“哈哈，还不是看你情绪太低落了。”  
“最后，问个问题好吗？”钟仁正色。  
“嗯。”  
“如果，我能早点明白自己的心意，我能在他前面追求你，你会不会选择我？”钟仁的表情很平静，眼里却闪着一些光彩。  
泰民看着他的眼睛：“你是钟仁，他是珉豪，你出现在我需要一个兄弟的时候，而他出现在我需要一个爱人的时候，可以理解吗？”  
“…那如果，如果那个可以和你朝夕相处的人是我，会不会选择我呢？”还是一样的表情，语气有些激动。  
泰民好像被什么击中一样，接着深呼了口气，慢慢抬起眼皮，重新对上钟仁的双眼，有些动容地轻点了几下头：“…也许吧，钟仁……也许会那样的吧。”  
露出一个大大的笑容：“那就好。我该走了，再见。”  
“那个…”  
“嗯？”  
“我还以为你会先抱抱我再走呢。”  
“你肚子里是崔珉豪的孩子。”钟仁摊开双手。  
“没事，它不会介意的。”泰民用手指戳着肚皮。  
钟仁十分无语地走过来拥抱了一下，转身向外走。  
“差点忘了！”人都出去了又折回来。  
“什么？”  
“啊，没…内个…你自求多福吧！”

27.  
第二天早上，泰民睁开眼，朦胧地看见一个高大身影站在床头。  
“早安。”珉豪摆出一个比较标准的微笑。  
泰民看清是他，有些吃惊地慢慢坐起来，刚想要开口，怎料突然胃里一阵翻涌，忙把人推到一边奔向卫生间。  
珉豪瞪大了眼睛，听着里面传来有些压抑的呕吐声，心想这是怎么了，才一见着他就想吐吗？  
进来的时候看过了，屋子里和他预想的一样的乱，不是他低估泰民的自理能力，而是尤其出门在外的时候，那人实在是大大咧咧什么都懒得干，有什么能将就一下委屈自己也不在意。  
泰民顶着鸡窝头出来，一脸没睡醒的样子，小背心小裤衩皱皱巴巴离了歪斜地挂在身上，甩开拖鞋，盘腿坐到床上，用被子把自己围好：“怎么进来的？”  
“你的房间都是我定的，”珉豪掏出口袋里的房卡，“不过昨晚是个人都进得来，你根本就没锁门。”  
“嘿嘿…”泰民闻言也是吓了一跳，有些心虚地笑两声。  
“某人走之前是怎么跟我保证好好照顾自己的，看来根本没有放在心上……”  
“我工作可是完成得很好的……说这些干嘛，我还没问你呢，怎么过来了？佑根呢？”  
“送去奶奶家了。公司有个活动，我会在这边待几天，应该在你之后回去。”  
“哈你来也不告诉我！之前还拦着我过来！是谁腻腻歪歪说过什么不想要绑住他天使的翅膀啊…”  
“别不讲理了，你要录节目还不是没有告诉我？钱都入账了才和我商量。…而且我要过来钟仁没有告诉你吗？”  
泰民想起昨晚钟仁的话，不禁深深地鄙视了他一下，撇撇嘴：“还是别提那家伙了，”又突然笑了，“提了你会更生气…”  
“嗯，这些都一并记上，等回家咱们好好算算总账。”珉豪面无表情地坐到他旁边。  
“不要吧哥哥~我临走前不是好好的，还以为你不生气了呢…”泰民扒开被子，抓上他的手臂，眼睛眨巴眨巴的。  
“怎会呢宝贝，不好好惩罚你一下怎么能行呢…”把他搂到怀里，邪笑着蹭蹭。  
“那哥哥要怎么罚我~”  
“嗯——你那么辛苦，让你在床上多躺两天怎么样？”  
“唔，那就不要等回家了，就在这里吧。”泰民一下子躺平，两手张开，一副任君采撷的样子。  
珉豪俯身上去，轻拢他的头发：“脸色不大好，不舒服吗？刚刚还吐了，是不是生病了自己也不知道啊…”  
“我才没生病…”泰民看着他，又有点心虚了，双手挂上他的脖子，“珉豪…内个，…我又有了宝宝了…”  
珉豪闻言一愣，赶紧坐起来把他也拉起来，挑挑眉，一字一顿地冲他说：“这下罪加一等了，这种事情也瞒着我？”  
“…我也是上飞机之前才发现的…”  
“别想狡辩。你…”  
“我饿了。”  
“……”  
泰民美滋滋地看着珉豪在厨房忙碌的背影，他可没撒谎，睡起来就吐了个干净后面又一直和珉豪说话，现在是真的饿了。  
“崔珉豪~你快点啊，你女儿要等着急了~”某人一副少奶奶的样子，还以为自己很大爷。  
“你怎么知道是女儿？”珉豪端来一碗甜粥和一碟煎蛋，没办法冰箱里根本没什么东西可用。  
“我也是瞎说的，就是单纯的这么觉得，也许是因为已经有佑根了想要个女儿吧。”语气正经而温柔起来。  
“也许就是呢。”  
“嗯，回家我还得去好好查查，也不知道这次状况怎样。”  
“会没事的，怀佑根的时候那么难都挺过来了，这次情况总不会更坏，只是老婆又要辛苦了。”  
“所以更加对我好吧。”

“要去…那里看看么？”  
“嗯，下次来还不知什么时候，去看一眼也好。”  
“我陪你去吧。”  
“好。”

28.  
那棵树，看起来有些孤零零的。  
小树林里，其他树木都是一片一片的，排在一起站着，就只有它，四周光秃秃的，草都没几棵。  
还是那么弱弱小小的。  
当然，和多年之前相比，已经茂密，粗壮了很多了。

两腿根本直不起来，不住地打颤，靠珉豪拖拽支撑着，才能勉强迈开步子，后面又有些黏腻的温热，大概又流血了。  
即使这样，泰民还是坚持下了楼。  
深夜，这条路上根本就没有人。  
两人还是围巾帽子捂得严严实实。  
毕竟，要去做那么一件见不得人的事。  
几个小时前，珉豪眼睁睁地看着泰民吞下那陌生外国医生给的药片，眼睁睁看着他开始痛苦地挣扎，看着大量的鲜血染透了他们的床，看着那个…  
走得很慢，也是根本走不快，也是一边走，一边在寻找，挑选着。  
那片小树林离他们同居的公寓不远，也许是夜里走不远，也许是他们，并不想离得太远。  
泰民看到那一棵树了，它是那么细，那么矮，那么孤零零的站在那。他盯着那棵树，死死盯着，一步也不再移动。  
珉豪也看到了，那么一颗小树，能不能好好活下来都不好说。  
可是泰民不走了，入迷一般地不愿离开视线，痴了醉了一般。  
珉豪叹口气，将他扶到旁边一棵大树旁靠好，掏出怀中一个厚厚的包裹，一层一层地打开，露出最里面。  
天蓝色毛巾，里面不知卷着什么，沾满暗红的血迹。  
真难看。  
泰民是这么想的。  
仿佛还是上一刻，他痛得发疯，不顾一切地想要挣脱珉豪的桎梏，却惊觉身下涌出的不再是绵延不断的血水，而是突然真的有什么东西顺着出来了。  
他想要看一眼，可是珉豪不让。  
他都不敢看珉豪的表情。  
要是心都碎了，得是什么样子。  
许久才恢复一点力气，努力坐起来，却只看到那条天蓝色毛巾，他们一起买的还没有用过的新毛巾。  
什么东西从里面渗出血来，像此刻的自己一样，不断地向外涌着血。  
天蓝色透出深深的暗红。  
真的很难看。  
裤子里面也塞了条毛巾，怕再出血弄到裤子上，还真起了作用了。  
珉豪拿着工具铲在那棵小树下边挖着，他挖的很深，每一下都很深，好像不想再被其他人挖开一样。  
泰民还盯着他脚边的那一团，心想，这人，就不会等挖好了再打开吗，就把它放在那，不会冷吗？  
用铲面轻轻拍打土壤，尽量让它看上去没有什么变化。  
接着，两个人，又搀扶着，走回去。  
在没有人知道的夜里，做完了没有人知道的事。

泰民静静地蹲在小树旁，这么多年了，它已经长大了很多了。  
珉豪走到和他有一段距离的地方，也蹲下来。  
都不说话。  
泰民有些不敢出声，甚至在心里也阻止自己去想一些文字类的东西。  
是觉得自己没资格。  
他第二次来这里，上一次是那个多年前的深夜。在这之间，哪怕到过这附近，也要绕开避得远远的。  
或许倒退几年，他可能会念叨两句，或者在心里想一想，或许会说，自己是多么多么的愧疚。  
可是现在，他有了新的孩子了。家里面有一个，肚子里还有一个。  
完全不知道，该怎么面对，这个样子的，自己的第一个孩子。  
怪你啊……  
怪你，太不会选择时机了。  
珉豪看他蹲得太久了，把人扶起来，轻轻地揽在怀里，轻轻地拍两下他的背。  
“回去吧。”  
“嗯。”

其实你还是可以明白的吧，我的心情，不管是那时候，还是现在。  
毕竟，你曾是我身体的一部分。

29.  
“胎儿11周，状况不错。你的情况也很好，看来怀老大的时候养得很好，以前的创伤基本算是痊愈了，回去可以安心养胎了。”费格丢出几张化验单，整理着手上的仪器。  
“也谢谢你了。诶，你这里每天也没几个病人，生意不太好吧。”泰民看他也没的忙，也不着急离开，坐下来聊天。  
“用你管，我养的起自己还有这几个帮手就够了，我顶多就是看看小病，有重病的还是要劝他们送大医院。省下时间还要做我的研究呢。”  
“话说回来，我很好奇你怎么对这个感兴趣。”  
“我老师70岁才找到我，一个愿意接受并且全心投入这个课题的学生，我也不知道什么时候才能找到自己的接班人。毕竟这是一个隐秘而稀少的话题，有些人连信都不会信，更不能大肆曝光出来，不然难以想象会对你这样的人造成什么样的伤害。”  
“哦…那你这些年都研究出什么来了。”  
“身体构造之类的已经很清楚了，能够生下孩子的人不多但是也不是没有，所以其实你也没多大利用价值了，我也就是顺便帮你接个生什么的……”  
“喂！”  
“实话不许说啊？我现在想要搞明白的是，像你这样的人是怎么产生的，除了我们都知道的地方，会不会还有哪里，是和正常人不同的。”  
“那你搞明白了吗，有进展吗？”  
“不能说，还只是有一点眉目，等完成之后才行。”  
“我也不行吗，我是当事人诶！”  
“请尊重我的工作。”  
“行了吧，假正经。”

“唐娜，这些是什么？”泰民回到家，就看到摆在厅里面的大大小小的袋子。  
“你出去的时候，珉豪妈妈过来了，好像都是给你的。”  
“啊？哦，那我问问。”  
拨通电话。  
“喂，妈妈~”  
“泰民啊，怎么样，身体还好吧？”  
“珉豪都告诉您了啊，放心吧，我很好，宝宝也好。”  
“上一次你们都不告诉妈妈，妈妈都没有好好照顾你，你这孩子也是，老是这么瘦，不好好补一补怎么行。”  
“……”好不容易减回来的呀。  
“送去的东西记得吃，对身体很好的，妈妈过两天再去看你们。哦对了，旁边那个袋子里的东西……”  
泰民打开它，额…这一堆花花绿绿的孕妇裙是怎么回事？  
“妈妈特意选的，可漂亮了，肯定适合你，而且防辐射的效果好，我就想你们肯定不会注意这些。”  
“啊，那就谢谢妈妈了，赶明带着佑根去看您。”  
“你身子不方便，等珉豪回来再说吧。”  
“嗯好。”  
挂了电话，摆弄起手里的孕妇裙，瞪了偷笑的唐娜一眼。  
还真是挺好看的…不出门的话，可以试试吧…

“妈咪！”佑根让唐娜领回家，看到屋里坐着的人，迈开两条小短腿飞扑过去。  
“谁让你瞎叫了，我是你爸爸。”泰民一把把他举起来，“小胖子怎么好像又胖了，回头抱不动你了。”  
“妈咪坏坏！”  
“都说了不是妈咪呀！”  
晚上泰民搂着怀里熟睡的小胖子，看着肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，忍不住多亲两口。谢谢亲爱的小宝贝，有你的存在，妈咪才能恢复健康，妹妹才能够平安长大。

30.  
早上，泰民迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，扭头对上床边一对乌溜溜的大眼睛，伸手揉揉佑根的头发。  
“宝宝？”  
“妈咪~”佑根迈开小短腿往床上爬，泰民用手兜了他的小屁股一下，小宝贝滚一圈，坐到他跟前。  
“妹妹！宝宝要~”摊开两只小胖手。  
“佑根要妹妹吗？珉豪爸爸跟你说了？”  
“要！要！”有些着急地坐得更直，冲着泰民。  
泰民也坐起来，正对着他：“那妹妹在哪里呀？”  
佑根左右瞅瞅，还绕到他身后找找，结果一无所获，有点无助地仰头看着泰民。  
“哈哈哈…”泰民看他小样子逗得不行，抓过他的手放到自己还平坦的小腹上，“妹妹在这里呐，等她再长大一点，爸爸让她出来和你玩，好不好？”  
佑根小朋友兴奋了一阵，被泰民一把按倒在床上，盖好被子，抱在怀里：“宝贝再陪我睡一会儿吧，你起好早，我都还困着…”  
就这样在珉豪回家前的几天里，泰民一直带着佑根过着颓废的生活。

“我回来啦！”   
珉豪一进家门，看到自家宝贝正举着玩具飞机跑来跑去自己玩得高兴，自家老婆正斜靠在沙发上对着电视机有些百无聊赖地换着频道，那身上穿的，天哪粉红粉红的萝莉连衣裙几个意思，他没眼花吧？  
跟佑根互相都很敷衍地打过招呼后，珉豪赶快去问候亲亲老婆。  
“你回来啦～”泰民应景地送上一个软妹笑，语气又十分人妻，“累不累呀？”  
珉豪只觉得下腹一紧，身体不知为何有些燥热，声音不自觉地沙哑起来：“这什么呀，乱七八糟的。”  
“你妈妈送来的呦，柜子里还有很多呢。怎么样，漂亮不漂亮？”展示般跪起身来。   
“…漂亮…”  
“你喜欢不喜欢？”  
“…喜欢！”  
珉豪抓住他的手一把将人横抱进屋，完全不理看着两个老爹不知所措的儿子，还是唐娜听到动静后把小朋友哄回了房间。  
小心把人放在床上。泰民看着他咯咯地笑：“每次出门回来都要忍不住…”  
珉豪把他衣服扒了个精光，又拿过那孕妇裙在他身上比着：“啧啧，太适合你了。”  
“好像不是什么值得骄傲的事，哼…”  
深深一吻后，珉豪卖力啃咬吮吸对方的脖颈，温热的鼻息洒在彼此耳边，身下的人一阵战栗，两人的呼吸越发粗重。  
按着习惯，珉豪一路自上而下，细细品味着这具美妙的身体。泰民闭上眼睛喘息着，那人结实的脊背，肩膀，双臂，一一从自己的掌心划过。  
而当珉豪吻上那依然紧实平坦的小腹时，却略有停顿，节奏被打乱了。  
“老婆…你身体…还好吧…”  
泰民似乎才意识到什么，抚上自己的小腹。  
“好像不…唔太行…，月…月份还小呢…”  
“那，呼…那怎么办？”把人搂紧在怀里。  
“你问我，嗯～我哪知道…”明显也是忍不了想要的样子。  
两人艰辛地僵持了一会。  
“要不这样？”泰民推开他，双腿曲起，小幅地做了夹并的动作。  
珉豪立刻会意，帮助他完成趴跪的姿势后，将下身的火热放到他夹紧的两腿之间，快速抽插起来。  
从前万不得已的时候，也这么试过，多少都能获得快感。  
几轮过后，珉豪得以释放，可当他看向泰民却发现他的前端依然挺立着，小脸更加红润。 珉豪伸手握上去想要帮爱人解放，泰民却皱着眉苦着脸向他摇头。  
片刻后珉豪才想到爱人那今晚未被问津的小穴，调笑一声，双手掰开泰民的臀瓣…  
泰民在孕期身体有多么敏感珉豪是见识过的，现在依然有些吃惊，穴口的肌肉不自主地翕动着，从中缓缓流出透明的液体，已经浸湿了一小片床单。  
泰民一副快要哭了的样子看着他，珉豪于心不忍，凑到跟前和他商量：“老公用手帮你？”  
泰民扁着嘴巴，用力而郑重地点点头。  
中指一路畅通地进入，珉豪再次感叹，真是好地方，紧实饱满而不阻塞。也不继续增加，一根手指，用尽毕生所学，扭转抠挖，与敏感的内壁进行着大量的信息交换。  
终于，泰民在一阵颤抖之后倒向一旁，前端释放浑浊的液体。两人均已是大汗淋漓。

醒来时，两人正是面对面抱在一起的姿态，泰民想到昨夜的窘态，立马转过身背对着他，身后紧跟着靠上一个温暖的胸膛。  
珉豪把人环在臂弯里：“怎么了？不好意思了？”  
“去你的！”前后拱一拱。  
“别害羞，你有宝宝，那都是正常的。”温柔地笑。  
“……”闭眼睛不理你。  
“呐，我保证，下次肯定趁老婆身体允许给你来个痛快的！”赌咒发誓状。  
“谁让你保证这个啦！”一把推开。  
“好了好了天还早，再睡会儿。”胡乱揽进怀。  
泰民于是像个树袋熊手脚并用挂到珉豪身上。  
31.  
关于身材。  
“怎么样？”  
“好，棒极了，后面都看不出来。”  
泰民穿着件收身的背心，显得腰身依然十分纤细，在珉豪面前扭着不同角度，不断地摆着姿势，从背面看真的好像没有怀孕一样。  
说来这次着实让珉豪担心了一把，泰民一直都没怎么显怀，都好几个月了还是小腹平平，现在六个月了肚子才真正凸起来，像口小锅一样扣在身上，怀佑根到这时候都好大的了。怕孩子长得不好，珉豪每天摸着他肚子急得直叹气，想尽办法补充营养也没什么效果。后来经过多次检查小孩发育正常，只是着床比较靠里，泰民又没长什么多余的肉，才不怎么显。珉豪悬着的一颗心才差不多放下了。  
泰民可是高兴，一个劲夸闺女真是懂事，自己身材没怎么走样不说，连孕吐的时候都没受多大罪。他身上除了肚子大点，四肢躯干几乎和之前一样完美，这下等生完了可不用像上次一样拼命减肥锻炼，成天抱着肚子美得不行。  
看着自家老婆继续冲自己撅着屁股搔首弄姿，珉豪扶额。  
“老婆，可以了吧，今天夸了半天了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说你可不可以不要挡着我看球了啊！离电视机那么近小心辐射…”

关于腹肌。  
珉豪的腹肌，泰民是相当的食髓知味。  
从前谁要是提起来，他也是控制不住满脑子的老子才是正宫娘娘你们见过吗摸过吗尝过吗，你们就只能想想，还不都是我的…  
钟铉哥的腹肌他也摸过见过，不过没好意思看多摸多，毕竟没有主权。他家珉豪就不一样了，小麦色的肌肤，硬朗的轮廓线条，恰到好处的弹性，重点是随叫随到，给他当枕头啦，手痒了捏着玩啊，总之随他小爷折腾。  
对于腹肌这个东西泰民除了喜欢还有羡慕。年轻时候野心不小，锻炼到位又肯坚持，经过一番努力也算是初具雏形。不过生下佑根之后，不管再怎么努力都不管用，没有小肚腩就不错了。他也是经过一番痛苦挣扎才接受了自己与腹肌缘分已尽的现实。  
失落感总是在对比中产生的，泰民越看珉豪那无论胖瘦都轮廓分明的腹肌越觉得牙痒痒。  
“嗷——”  
“老婆弄疼你了吗，咬得真狠。”  
“哎呦哎呦，怎么还没完了…”  
“你干嘛一直咬我啊！”  
“救命……”

关于妈咪。  
佑根第一次开口说话俩爸爸都不在，一直带孩子的唐娜成了小少爷开金口的见证。  
至于说的是什么，和大多数小孩一样，妈咪呗。  
别说什么大人教的啊，什么会认人啦，明明就是这个词发音最简单，对小孩子来说最容易。  
刚学会说话的小孩满嘴乱七八糟的，也就任由他爸爸妈妈的见人就喊。直到佑根可以说出长长的句子时，泰民才发现了不对劲，小家伙从来只叫自己妈咪，见了珉豪倒是很清楚地叫爸爸。为此他费尽心力纠正了很久，小恶魔简直油盐不进。后来珉豪也劝他放弃，说这不也挺好，都叫爸爸孩子那么小回头分不清了，况且你也不能不承认本来就是妈妈啊不拉不拉……  
在纠正称呼这条路上，泰民还有很长一段路要走。  
然而他可能永远也不会知道。  
在泰民出门工作的午后，珉豪盘腿坐在床上，抱着刚满周岁的佑根，对着手机屏幕上泰民的自拍照。  
“佑根哪，看，这个人，认识吗，要记住啊，这个人是妈咪呦…”

32.  
卧室内双人大床上，一个人形以极差的睡姿和被子纠缠在一起。  
泰民毫无顾忌地翻了个身，好像突然意识到什么似的，猛然惊醒翻身坐起。伸手摸摸身前挂着的小锅，呼，还好没有压到，果然生活太舒适了人就容易疲懒。  
珉豪再次出差，佑根上幼儿园，就连唐娜都出去买菜了，一个人在家无聊睡到大中午也是自己醒，真没劲…  
“什么时候回来…你说怎么，…想你呗。”给珉豪去个骚扰电话，嘟嘴。  
“诶你等一下啊，又来电了。”陌生号码，接通。  
“喂，你好。”  
“你好，是佑根小朋友的妈妈吗？我是幼儿园的老师。”对方亲切甜美的女声。  
“诶？”  
“本来要打给他爸爸的，结果孩子说爸爸不在家给了妈妈的电话，是这样，咱们佑根已经连续几天不好好睡午觉趁其他孩子睡着对他们恶作剧了，揪头发啊在脸上画画啊…我觉得需要对家长说明一下情况，您看有没有时间过来一趟。”  
“啊，怎么会这样…”蒙圈中。  
“今天可不可以？”  
“…好呀…”依旧蒙圈中…  
“那真是谢谢你了，佑根妈妈，一会儿见！”  
……  
慢吞吞接通珉豪那边，还好他还在等：“老公…我该怎么办啊…”

泰民身份有些尴尬，自打小孩上了幼儿园，作为家长从来只是珉豪出面，而接送这种事更多的是唐娜负责，泰民除了头一天陪着去了就再没露过面。  
豁出去了，不就是见老师吗？  
唯一的问题是，他不是女人啊！  
看着镜子里没什么岁月痕迹依然清秀俊朗，精致得有点像女生的自己的脸…好吧！反正又不是第一次了！呜呜~~一大把年纪了还要做这种事情…  
许久未剪的头发半长不短，随意抓了几把。化了淡妆，勾了眼线。挑出一对还算小巧精美的耳钉戴上，怀孕后皮肤变得敏感，这种东西也是许久未戴，耳洞略感酸胀。尽量挑自己花哨一点的衣服，黑色长毛衣，收腿皮裤，外罩酒红色小夹克，还把别人送的一直没什么场合穿的铆钉靴找出来。  
对着镜子照了半天，实在不怎么样嘛！说来自己这一身装扮最棒的最逼真的最具说服力的就是身前这颗肚子了。  
不管了就这样吧，现在他要以佑根妈妈身份出去见人了！

老师是十分惊讶的。她见过佑根爸爸，帅气稳重的男人，感觉他的妻子也应该是温柔甜美的样子吧，哪里想得到是这样中性帅气的风格。  
近看原来还是清秀甜美的长相啊，这样的容貌，这样的风格，真是独特的魅力。声音也是甜甜的柔美的，反而在电话里听起来像是男生一样。  
“你好，我是佑根妈妈。”  
……  
“一直都是他爸爸管得多一些，而且我现在…有了老二之后更是不怎么管他，”不好意思地摸摸肚子，“是我们做得不好了，以后会加强管教的，还请老师费心了。”  
……  
“那就这样好了，我是不是可以把小孩接回去了？那好，谢谢您。”  
……  
老师才回过神来，她刚才都说什么了？本来挺有的说啊，怎么都顺着对方走了。还得赶紧领人家去教室呢。  
往门口一站，泰民一眼认出了自家宝贝，他家佑根也一眼认出了他，大喊一声“妈咪”向他冲过来，泰民这也算是在全班小朋友面前亮过相了。  
老师失神望着远去一大一小的背影，不禁感叹，魅力啊魅力…

佑根在车上显得很高兴，一直笑呵呵的。  
“佑根小朋友，妈咪头一次接你回家吧。”泰民好像明白了小孩子的心思。  
“对呀！”兴奋地眨巴着大眼睛。  
“喜欢吗，那我以后多来接你好不好？”看着前方，思考的样子。  
“好好好！哈哈…”一边傻笑一边欢呼。  
“那么可以告诉我，为什么要恶作剧了吗？”  
“小朋友都让妈咪接了，可是唐娜又不是我妈咪。”  
“妈咪不是答应以后多接你吗？”  
“爸爸不在家，老师就会找妈咪。”  
“……”  
“今天小朋友们都看到我妈咪了。”  
“……所以，就为了这个？”  
“还有，恶作剧本来就很好玩啊。”  
“……”对了你什么时候能叫声爸爸呀。

“噗，没想到我儿子这么聪明啊。”归家的珉豪听到对于以上事件的叙述笑个不停。  
“喂，笑鬼啦，有什么好笑的。”  
“哈哈哈，真的很好笑啊，老婆你和儿子都很好笑~哈哈…停不下来了…”  
“爸爸！妈咪！”佑根小团子一路滚，哦不，跑过来。  
“下周家长开放日，你们都要来呀好不好！”

33.  
看在有时间准备和珉豪一直强烈要求下，泰民表示随你便吧你瞎折腾去吧反正小爷节操早掉光了…  
于是土民一家在开放日这天闪亮登场了，而泰民也在多年后终于正式重新穿上了女装。  
怕和之前出入太大，假发没有选择太长的，连身裙是不太显肚子的，米色长大衣，细长双腿包裹在黑丝里。  
一家人都那么抓人眼球，羡煞旁人。妻子气质甜美大方，身材十分高挑，许是怀孕的关系穿着平跟，却在一众西方女性家长中依然凸显得出来。丈夫高大帅气，身高腿长，绅士般的举止，温暖的笑容以及，那不经意间隐隐透露的对身边人强烈的占有欲和保护欲…真是火一般热情。而丈夫怀中抱着的儿子长相跟他父亲十分相像，一对滴溜溜的大眼睛透着精劲儿。在外人看来，这一家人过于完美了，完美得几乎不真实。  
“老婆，你是不是太漂亮了点？”珉豪偷偷凑到泰民耳边低声调笑。  
“怎么，你不喜欢？”泰民怎么会不明白他什么意思。  
“哪有…下次这么漂亮的时候，待在家就好了…”

活动其实也没什么新意，除了看孩子们上课就是和孩子做游戏，像佑根那么大的孩子也没有几个能好好玩完一个游戏的，就是带着小孩瞎闹。土民因为是头一次，和孩子们一样兴奋得不得了。  
提早放学后，一家人难得一起出门，决定回家前一起去逛超市。  
来到玩具区，小朋友自然是不愿意走，许多玩具是放在外面可以试玩的，泰民远远跟着打算看儿子有特别喜欢的就偷偷买下来。  
佑根刚要骑上一辆小摩托，一个看起来大些的孩子突然跑过来一把连人带车推倒，把车抢到手里：“这是我的！”  
佑根摔了一下，爬起来抓上摩托还想跟他抢的样子，那孩子居然抓过佑根的胳膊就要张口咬的阵势。  
泰民从佑根被推倒就赶紧走过来，一看这阵势迅速把儿子抓到身后，接着感觉小腿一疼，那不知谁家的熊孩子已经隔着他的黑丝咬了上来，咬住还不松嘴了。  
伸手扳住他的肩膀，想让他赶快放开自己的腿，那小孩不知怎么一点不肯退让，咬得更使劲，泰民好像能看到透过丝袜流出血来了，有些急了，手上一用力，小孩终于还是被推开，原本抢夺的时候就坐在地上，这下向后仰了一下，大颗大颗的眼泪流下，张开还沾着血的嘴巴，坐在地上放声大哭。  
珉豪原本正在选购生活用品，正推着手推车向这边走来，看到这一幕东西也不要了，开什么玩笑，他老婆大着肚子被人欺负了，不对，他老婆没大肚子也不能被欺负！火速冲刺！  
泰民龇牙咧嘴地扯扯沾着口水和血水贴在腿上的丝袜，示意冲过来的珉豪他没事先去看看佑根。  
一个女人应该是那小孩的妈妈的样子扯着脏话走过来：“你们两个大人居然欺负一个孩子！”接着对珉豪泰民两人破口大骂，看到被珉豪挡在身后的佑根更是把孩子带上一起骂，有的词他们听都没听过。  
泰民抿着嘴不说话，脑子里搜寻着有没有什么恶毒的方式用来反击，珉豪倒是一脸平静的听着，那女人或许觉得骂了半天对方没有回应她也骂累了，停下来呼次呼次喘着气。  
珉豪冲着泰民眨眨眼，调皮一笑。泰民明白过来，也笑了出来。  
这么整人，还没实战尝试过呢。  
泰民站直身子，用长大衣掩好肚腹，对那女人说：“那个…你最好带你小孩检查一下有没有蛀牙啊，口腔溃疡什么的。  
女人一脸不解，泰民领着佑根转身就走。  
珉豪也跟着要走，回头一脸抱歉地对她说了什么，那女人立马睁大眼睛，拎起还在哭的熊孩子逃一般地跑走了。  
珉豪一脸抱歉地指着还没走远的泰民对她说：“他有艾滋病。”

34.  
“疼不疼啊？皮都掀起来了…”回到家珉豪心疼地帮泰民上着药。  
“疼呗，小孩子牙齿那么有劲…你看过了，佑根真的没有受伤么…”  
“扒光了看的，连个擦伤都没有。”  
“今天也是绝了，你那么说不是在咒我吗，回头有什么好歹全算在你头上！”调侃地说。  
“呸呸呸！你这才是在咒自己呢。”珉豪不得不正色起来，握住他的手，真诚地对上他的眼睛，“你怎么会有事呢，绝对不会的…”  
泰民被逗笑了，捋了捋打刚才就不太安分的肚子。  
“肚子不舒服吗？”珉豪也伸手上去揉一揉。  
“没什么，你闺女老是撅屁股。”  
“咦，你怎么知道她屁股在哪？”感兴趣了。  
“应该就是在这。”拉过他的手。  
“嘿嘿。”  
“别傻笑。”

深夜。  
“啊，嘶——，崔珉豪！醒醒…”泰民急切地推醒身边的人。  
“唔…嗯？泰民！怎么了？”看清爱人因疼痛而有些扭曲的脸，珉豪一下子清醒了，触摸到对方，那人已经是一身的冷汗。  
“腿…哈，抽筋了…”  
“哪个，这一条吗？”珉豪赶快起身抓过他的腿按揉起来。  
“嗯，小心伤口…”  
“唉…”  
好在一向对处理这种事情很在行，珉豪双手又超有力度，没过一会儿警报就解除了，倒是两个人都一身的汗。  
“我去给你倒杯水吧。”看着已经成了颗蔫葱的人，有点无奈。  
珉豪回来把水递给他，坐回床上把人整个倚在自己身上：“宝宝有没有闹？”  
“没有，一直在睡着吧。”摸摸肚子。  
泰民有些脱力，懊恼地把脸往他怀里扎：“我今天是不是有点倒霉啊…”  
“嘿，好像还真是呢。”亲亲脸蛋。  
“我都没怎么抽过筋，怀佑根那会儿都没有过…”肯定在扁嘴。  
“那说明缺钙了，好好补钙就没事了。”  
“好…”  
“累了就睡吧，等闺女醒了又要不好受。”  
“好…”

诊所里的清闲时刻，我们的费格医生正沉迷于网游。  
一通电话。  
“喂，费格医生吗？”  
“怎么是你呀！”  
“是你就好了，那个，有事情要问你…”

35.  
老二可能真的是个丫头，一直老老实实的，不折腾人，乖巧的不得了。  
只是好像有些过于乖巧了。  
乖巧到…到了该出来的日子，还是羞羞答答没个动静。  
“今天感觉怎么样？”  
“还是老样子。”泰民抱着已经有些下移的肚子。刚开始还会有那么几次感觉到疼痛，又都归于平息，而现在超过预产期近一周的时间，作动的次数倒是越来越少了，让人不得不担心。  
“不是说抚摸可以促进宫缩？”珉豪抚上他的大肚子。  
“不要摸了，烦。”推开他的手，自己不怎么开心地继续抱肚子。  
“那就出发，嗯？去检查，费格说如果情况好的话明天就可以帮你做催产。”  
“嗯，那走吧。”  
“不要老是苦着脸啦，乖乖的，你更得要保持心情愉悦才行啊。”  
“珉豪，你就不能让我自己烦恼一会儿吗。”  
“宝贝，你以为我想要这么唠叨么。”

“好的，明天上午我就带着东西去你家。不用太担心了，就是迟了点，孩子没什么问题，目前状况还好，赶快出来省得担心了。”  
“好，那明天见。”  
珉豪小心地牵着泰民走出诊室，泰民突然停下看向刚刚与他们擦肩而过的身影。  
“珉豪，你觉不觉得他，有点眼熟。”  
“什么？”  
“金文奎。”

泰民怎么会忘记文奎呢。只是，当年不知道发生什么事，出道失败，不久后离开公司，再后来甚至完全失去联络的人，竟然会出现在这样的地方。  
“所以说你们是认识的？这世界真是太小了。”作为双方重逢的见证，费格倒是十分兴奋，把人都留在自己这里，颇有兴致地参与对话。  
“那你们又是怎么认识的？”珉豪发问。  
“文奎是我的病人啊。记得我第一次在韩国遇到你们吗？我那时候到那边就是为了文奎。”  
“所以说文奎你…”泰民一时不知道如何措辞。  
“我跟你一样。”文奎早就看到了泰民的肚子，此刻一脸温柔地对他笑着。  
“居然会有这么巧的事情…那么，你当初离开，是为了…为了孩子？”  
“也不全是，总之那时候发生了太多事了，我觉得与其继续那样不知哪里是尽头一个人苦战，还不如好好珍惜那个真心爱我的人，换一种方式生活，现在这样不是也很好吗？喏，给你看我儿子照片。”递过来的照片上俨然是一位青葱少年。  
“也给你看我的！”泰民有些不甘示弱地献上自家佑根宝贝的萌照。  
“不过文奎你到这里来干什么呢，不会又是…”在那两人开始拼娃之前，珉豪总算是没忘记重点。  
“不是那样的，到这里来是为了看一个朋友，正好知道费格也在这里，就过来看看，没想到居然碰到了你们。”

跟文奎话过家常分享过育儿经土民踏上了回家的路。与老友久别重逢加上即将卸货，泰民低沉了好久的情绪终于有所缓和。  
“你慢慢下，不着急。”车后备箱里还有之前买的东西要拿。  
“我没关系，不用扶，你拿着东西就好。”  
珉豪踩到地面心里就有些担忧了，昨天才下过雪，车库里面有些湿滑。拿着东西紧走两步想着还是再回来一趟把人扶过来的好。等他放下东西回来一看那人已经一屁股坐在地上了。  
“…滑倒了…”泰民无力又可怜地看着他。  
“怪我怪我，宝贝没事吧，摔着哪了吗…”珉豪架起他的胳膊，想赶紧把人拽起来。  
“啊不要！我不太敢动，肚子疼…”拽住他的手臂。  
“这可不行啊，地上太冷了，你会受不了的。”  
“就等一下，一小下…我一动就疼…”轻轻地按着肚子。  
“好，一小小下，不行我就抱你回去，着凉了可不好。”珉豪只得脱下外套给他围好，蹲在旁边看着他的情况。  
“好一点了？”  
“嗯。”点头。  
珉豪慢慢地把人拉起来，打横抱回去。

“还疼么？”  
“不疼了，她可能被吓到了，一直在动。”泰民躺在床上，裹着好几床被子。“你去陪陪孩子，我一个人待会儿，有事会喊你的。”  
“没关系吗？”  
“嗯。”  
珉豪和佑根玩了一会儿，就见泰民撑着腰从里屋慢腾腾地走出来，坐到沙发上看着他们。  
“怎样了？”  
摇摇头：“现在又完全不动了。”  
“看来明天照常了。”

36.  
“费格这药不管用吧。”泰民盯着那袋一直注入自己身体的液体。  
“有感觉吗？”珉豪坐在床边，也有些不耐。  
“没什么感觉…只有宝宝在动…她是不是在我肚子里转圈圈？”一只手搭在不时有些起伏的肚子上。  
“啊？这可能吗…”也不知道问的是什么。  
挂上水也有老半天了，由于用的催产药效力大，滴得很慢，可终归也是大半袋都下去了也丝毫不见起色，所幸小公主一直闹腾着才让人没那么担心，不然两个老爸是不会这么安安静静地坐着任凭自己的耐心一点点消耗殆尽的。  
“喂，珉豪，你快跟她说，别玩了，快出来吧…做人怎么可以这么不洒脱…”泰民半闭着眼睛。  
珉豪马上凑近他的肚子：“乖女儿，你是不是忘了该出来了？快点出来吧！出来和爸爸玩，爸爸们都在外面等着你呢。”而腹内的胎儿对此的回应就只有更加大幅度的运动。  
泰民伸手揉揉耸动得厉害的肚皮，连看都懒得看一眼：“你看，你的话她也不听，或者根本听不懂。”  
“没准她是舍不得你。”  
“谁用她舍不得！我简直要被她烦死！”像是想到了什么，“你威胁她！再不出来我把她生到垃圾箱里去！”  
“犯什么傻呢。”珉豪觉得好笑又笑不出来，再这么下去，他也快疯掉了。  
安静了一会儿。  
“珉豪，咱们比赛吧。”  
“比什么啊？”  
“比谁更无聊…看谁一动不动的时间长，谁先动谁就输了。”  
“好。预备开始。”  
又安静了一会儿。  
“你输了，你肚子动了。”  
“是闺女输了，其实她一直在作弊，她在里面偷偷地动，还不让我告诉你。”  
“你一开始可没说她也是要参赛的。”  
“……”  
“起作用了吗？你脸色不太对…”珉豪突然兴奋起来。  
“当然起作用，挂了这么多水…我要去厕所…”脸色不善，无精打采。  
于是珉豪一手举着液袋把人扶到了卫生间。  
“咦，你怎么不出去？”泰民撑腰捧肚地站在那看着他。  
“我怎么出去？”轻轻晃了晃还举着的液袋。  
“哦，我傻了，那你把头扭过去。”  
“你就瞎讲究吧…”随意地扭过头。  
从厕所出来珉豪还是小心地扶着身边的人，渐渐觉得有些不对劲，那人步伐比来时慢了许多，也有些不稳，几次险些摔倒了。  
“好像…终于开始了…”泰民抱着肚子，疼痛将笑容拉扯得不太自然。  
“啊？”珉豪看向泰民的肚子，已经肉眼可见地在收缩着，摸上去也硬硬的。一把将人抱起，那架势恨不得赶快把他抬回去。  
“啊！停停停！”泰民慌乱之中只能抓紧他的脖子，“别那么大惊小怪的，放我下来！哎呦…让我自己多走走，一会儿好生得快点…”  
珉豪有些紧张。  
上一次生佑根的时候，他表现得那么从容，是因为他怕泰民会害怕，怕他会紧张，于是他全心注意爱人所有的情况，他用尽全力地安慰他，那时候一切都是未知的，他们都不知道要生出一个小孩到底是怎样的，其实他心里一样害怕，却强迫自己做爱人最温柔最安心的支柱。  
而这一次又不一样，小公主实在磨蹭了有够长的时间，担心也就随之持续着，珉豪真的觉得自己的耐心耗尽了，等待已久的时刻终于到来，他才发现自己难以抑制地紧张起来。握紧了有些颤抖的双手，尽力去扶好身边迈步愈发艰难的人，想要出声安慰，一开口竟全是磕磕巴巴絮絮叨叨的，把自己都吓了一跳，只好闭紧了嘴巴，一脸坚毅。  
“嗷~不行了…珉豪抱我回去吧，呼…不行我…我受不了了…”话音刚落，泰民简直要直接跪下去，被珉豪拎起，几步抱回床上。  
“怎么这么疼啊，我可不可以骂人，费格！你给我用的什么破药…我要死了…”泰民不住哀号起来，也是的，本来知道没有那么快，要先疼上一阵的，他还打算趁疼得不厉害的时候好好表现，好少丢一点脸，谁知道除了开始几下预警般的疼痛还算柔和，后面却越来越剧烈密集，没一会儿就击溃他的防线，坚持不住了。  
“本来这药就比较厉害，没想给你用太多的，谁让你家小公主一点也不买账呢，这下用的剂量也大，肯定会比较疼，不过下来得也会快很多。”一直守在旁边一直被无视的费格此时十分幸灾乐祸。  
“我恨你！之前不是这样说的…你个庸医，你个骗子！…崔珉豪呢？去哪了你个混蛋…”绝对是疼痛都化作愤怒了。  
“我一直都在这啊老婆。”珉豪赶忙抓紧他的手。如果他没记错的话，泰民上次生佑根的时候整个人乖巧得像只受伤的小猫一样，楚楚可怜的，让人看了就心疼。怎么这一次有些暴躁了？难道因为这次是女孩所以不一样？

“好像还是有点热。”珉豪拔出泰民嘴里的体温计，“喏，38度。”  
“为什么会发烧的…”泰民躺在床上裹紧被子，整个人都有点虚。  
“可能是伤口发炎了吧…没事的，一会儿我去给你要点消炎药。”珉豪摇晃了两下怀里刚出生的女儿。  
泰民抚上女儿有些带褐色的胎发：“真的不叫静静吗？多好听的名字…”  
“不是说好了这次听我的，静静也太没创意了，这么土的名字怎么能给我女儿呢？”  
“你就有创意了，还不是一样土。”  
“谁说的？我们妍妍肯定喜欢她的新名字！”珉豪一脸笑意冲着怀里熟睡的孩子。  
“唉。”…这傻爹…  
生女儿的过程还是比较顺利的。虽然迟产的孩子可能会稍大一些，好在小公主一直身材管理得好，生下来个头都没有佑根当时大。加上泰民的身体状况也比之前好了很多，可以说是有惊无险。至于惊在哪里，某产夫剧痛之下把在场的另外两位男性骂得狗血喷头，还让放学回家的佑根小朋友被撕心裂肺的嚎叫声吓了一跳，非得去看看妈咪怎么了，总之是事后想起来尴尬死当事人的事情。  
“你知不知道，你今天，呵…特别吓人。”珉豪想起来就忍不住地笑。  
“哎呀不要提了！真是…”把脸往枕头里扎。哼，自己肯定是被孩子在肚子里憋坏了，要不怎么可能这样，明明一直都是那么温柔，“阿嚏！”恬静的人。  
“你该不会其实是，感冒了吧。”

37.  
“超人出动！”佑根小朋友甩开唐娜的手，举着拳头冲进了家门。  
“超人你回来了。”泰民裹着毯子盘腿坐在沙发上，亲切地问候自家超级英雄。  
“妈咪~妈咪你有没有好一点？”某团子发现被自己忽视掉的大活人后，立马又殷勤地冲回去。  
“好很多了…又忘了吧，教过你的，要叫我什么？”  
“爸比！”妈咪说过，叫爸爸的话会带他去吃好吃的，“爸比妹妹呢？”  
“妹妹去打针了，一会儿应该就回来了。”  
“打针好疼的！妹妹疼不疼？”  
“妹妹还小，不会比佑根更怕疼的。”  
“这样啊，”一副了然的表情，“那爸比我不陪你玩了你自己玩吧。”扭着屁股跑走了。  
什么嘛，这臭小子。  
泰民整个下午像棵迎客松一样坐在那里，等待一波波家里人回来，问候一声，然后绕过自己去忙别的事情了。  
女儿出生之后，两家父母闻讯纷纷赶来，全家五个大人围着小公主团团转，连带着照看越来越顽皮的老大，佑根更是晋升妹控而对往日喜欢得不得了的妈咪有些厌倦了的事暂且不提。  
没错泰民就是那个被排除掉的大人，原因就是刚生下老二的某人居然就那么华丽丽地…感冒了。也许是之前在车库地上坐了太久着凉了，转天就要生了所以连他本人都没有注意。用妈妈们的话说，月子里生了病可是要紧着的…后面的话他果断拒绝听，月子这个词可是比生孩子更能让他听到之后心生恶寒的。最最重要的是，新生儿免疫力低，因为怕传染，他几乎都没有正式地抱抱小公主，真痛苦…  
“我们回来了！”珉豪抱着打针归来的妍妍，“咦，老婆你咋出来了，好点没？”  
“好多了…”鬼才想理你！眼巴巴地看着小公主粉嘟嘟的脸蛋。  
“呐，想抱就抱抱吧，没事的。”珉豪又怎会看不出自家老婆的心思。  
“这样可以吗…”有些为难。  
“没问题的，我就觉得你这个应该不会传染，而且你都快好了。”坐到他身边，小心地把女儿递过去。  
泰民接过女儿，稳稳地抱在怀里，呼吸都不太敢，就那么静静地看了一会儿，然后扭过头朝着珉豪甜甜地笑了。不同于哥哥小时候喜欢睁着一对大眼睛转来转去到处看，妍妍除了哭闹的时候，安静下来总喜欢闭着眼睛撅着嘴巴睡觉。  
“妹妹！”超人佑根在第一时间赶来。  
“呀，这是谁啊？哦，是佑根哥哥啊。”  
佑根两步跳到珉豪腿上，一手还抓着他的脖子，一手早就伸出去摸妹妹的脸，小公主被老哥干扰了睡眠，小嘴撅得更高，鼻子也皱起来，超级可爱。  
扶稳佑根动个不停的身体，珉豪悄悄把头靠到泰民肩膀上。  
“干嘛呀，这样？”泰民轻笑一声，没有拒绝他的动作。  
“感觉…特别好…我感觉特别好。”说着没什么意义的废话，“你嘞？”  
“哈，特别好~我也觉得特别好。”把头也靠在对方头上，缓慢地反复做着点头的动作，想让他感知一样。  
“以后还要孩子吗？”没头没脑的问了这么一句。  
“…随缘吧。”一时还真招架不住。  
“我不想要了…两个够了…老婆，你已经太伟大了。”  
“说什么呢…”  
“真的，我心里话…生孩子太辛苦了，而且这么辛苦的事…根本就不是你应该承受的…”吻着他的头发，“你不能对我太好了…”  
泰民坐直了身体，凝视着爱人深情的目光，他不知道珉豪的话有什么魔力，他不知道他的眼神有什么魔力，可是此时此刻，这一切都让他好想亲亲他。  
冲动来了，就不管不顾去做了。  
唇瓣相碰的那一刻，珉豪很是满意爱人单纯而美妙的反应，也认真起来，二人相互回应，加深着这个吻。  
“哇！~~~”小公主终于被哥哥不断的骚扰弄醒了，十分不满地放声大哭，但短时间内，除了有些着急却不知道怎么哄的佑根，暂时不会有人理睬她了。

38.  
房间内，一对缠绵身影，二人皆是全身赤裸，昏暗的灯光下，紊乱的喘息声与肉体相撞击摩擦的声音混杂在一起…持续良久，终于，喘声渐止，屋内重新安静下来。  
“哥哥~”泰民舒舒服服地趴在珉豪旁边，“怎么样，爽不爽？”  
珉豪用胳膊挡住脸：“你暂时别跟我说话…”  
“怎么了，不喜欢吗哥哥？”完全不理睬他刚才的话把头凑得更近，有点扫兴的样子，“看来我说没错吧，咱们还是…不太适合这样…”  
“倒不是不喜欢，…其实还算舒服，就是这样做完太累了，而且还疼，都没心思享受了。”伸手玩他黑绒绒的头发。  
“那你怎么不想想我呢，之前我还不是每次都是这样…”有些忿忿。  
“咱们俩构造不一样啊，我后面没有你的那么好使，”一把按住在旁边始终不安分小动作不停的身体，“你的…现在想起来，啧啧…”  
“怎么着，后悔那么决定了？我就说嘛，顶多一次两次新鲜新鲜，一直下去可不行。”  
互攻这样的事，土民早年间也是尝试过的。当时多方面数据综合下来，大概因为那时还未被发现的身体的秘密，居下位之后，泰民恢复得要比珉豪快很多，而且似乎能够获得更多的快感，再加上柔软度更高一些，总之后来基本上都是珉豪攻，本来就是难得做的事情，当然要追求最高效率。  
然而，在老二出生之后，珉豪因为体恤自家老婆的辛苦，不想再要孩子，竟提出了居下位的想法。  
“谁说的，没准时间久了以后也不错呢…老婆，生孩子太伤身体了，反正我是不想让你再遭罪了。”  
“诶，那不如哥哥你来生一个吧~”泰民趴上珉豪的小腹，抚摸着轮廓分明的腹肌，“哥哥给我生个小宝宝吧…”  
“可惜了，你哥哥我不太会啊…”一手攥住在他身上胡乱划拉的小手，一手先是粗鲁地揉他的头发，然后又反击似的摸上对方的小腹，“不过弟弟好像是会的呢，是不是啊？”  
“呀，弟弟忘了，”坐起身来，双手放到肚子上，忍不住笑地说到，“弟弟忘了自己会不会了，这可怎么办？”  
“你出门右拐，到第三个房间开门看看里面那两个正睡觉的小动物，没准就想起来了。”珉豪也坐起来，语毕也被自己逗笑了。  
两人装不下去了，互相看着对方一通傻乐。  
“哪里想得到，我居然已经生过俩孩子了…这太不可思议了，回想起来简直跟做梦一样。”泰民突然感叹起来。  
“可不是吗，”珉豪附和着，手却已滑上对方还赤裸的身体，在手臂上缓缓摩挲着，“你真好…”  
“其实…想不再有小孩，不是还有很多法子吗，做好防范措施不就好了…”泰民跟着他的动作抚摸自己身上被他大手掠过的地方，“…干嘛偏要这样…”  
“哈哈哈…依我看，宝贝你是不是还是比较喜欢用后面，啊？哈哈…”  
“你瞎说什么呢！”用力瞪他，可是为什么脸上有点热？  
“要不再来一次？像往常那样？”躺回去，一手撑着头，一条腿曲起来，该展露的地方毫不羞涩地凸显出来，仿佛发出他的邀请。  
“你个混蛋你不早说！”跪起来，腿一抬，迅速地骑上去。  
……  
“啊~！骗子你！…刚才不还是累得浑身无力的样子吗？”  
“嘘…小点声老婆，让小动物们听见就不好了…”

39.  
珉豪在厨房给唐娜打下手准备晚餐，两个孩子放学归来正乖乖地凑在一张桌子上完成作业。刚刚上小学的妍妍不一会儿就没耐心了，丢下手里的本子跑到哥哥身旁，跪在椅子上撅着小屁股，看哥哥对着大段题目十分认真地冥思苦想的样子。  
珉豪有些担心，平常这个时间泰民早该回家了，今天却一直没个人影，手机也关机， 让人着急。  
“爸爸，妈咪不回来吗，我还想唱歌给他听呢。”没错，妍妍这叫法完全是跟着佑根学的。  
“我也不知道。”顺手帮女儿绑好散掉的头花。  
一直被握在手里的手机终于亮了屏，来电却是费格的号码。  
“喂，我是珉豪。…什么？好我马上过去。”来不及交代什么，只嘱唐娜照看一下便匆匆穿好外套出了门。  
诊所里。  
“中午的时候晕倒了，后来越来越觉得不太对劲，就过来看看，没想到被留下来了…”泰民坐在病床上，满脸歉意地笑着。  
“你自己来的？”得知发生什么的珉豪已经说不清是什么心情。  
“艾伦他们送来的。”  
“他都出血了自己也不知道，亏了过来一趟，不然还麻烦了。”一旁的费格开口，“行了行了你好好歇着吧，在我这观察一晚上还是回家养着去随你们便，应该没什么大碍了。那个…多注意点吧，你这一胎挺不稳的，以后估计也不好受。…我就再多一句嘴，你们都已经有儿有女的了，也是这个岁数其实遭这个罪不值当的…走了拜拜！”脚底生风就没了人影。  
“…珉豪，我完全不知道，这次一点感觉都没有。”泰民抓着被单，还是低头认错的样子。  
“是吗？”珉豪慢慢扶他躺下，想了想，自己也爬上去，躺到旁边，“现在呢，还有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“我没事。”  
“不是都流血了，听着很严重的样子。”  
“我哪知道怎么会这样。”  
“你肯定没有好好休息。”  
珉豪大概清楚这个孩子是怎么有的。自打那时候下定了决心，他们保护措施一直做的不错，奈何百密一疏。这两年家里两个孩子都大了，他们两个也渐渐把生活重心放在了工作上，前一阵子更是比着谁比谁更忙，不断地出差，不断地飞来飞去。长时间不见面两人自然是彼此想念得紧，可惜每次都是自己好不容易回家了就要马上把对方送走，几次算好了可以相聚的时间却又因为临时的行程不得不生生错过。而这样就促使终于等到彼此都闲下来的时候，压抑已久的思念和渴望化成强烈的冲动，该准备的事情被抛到了脑后，等到尽兴后才被想起来，再想补救，显然是没什么效果。  
“肯定，是那一次。”珉豪坏笑着说。  
“嗯，你知道吗，那是我觉得…我活到现在以来，做得最棒的一次，比年轻时候的任何一次都要好…”  
“可不是嘛，而且还挺精准…”  
“额…”  
“费格刚才最后说的，有没有听到，怎么想的？”  
泰民假装不经意地扭过身去：“怎么想的，你猜猜看。”  
珉豪从后面抱住他：“特别好猜，你肯定是…想留下。杀死自己孩子的事，你肯定不愿意再做一次。”在他的腰上轻抚。  
“可以吗，我是不是太任性了？”头转过来看着他。  
“是挺任性的，不说你现在身体肯定没有年轻时候好了，想想你现在每天工作有多忙，今天肯定是累到了，要是再来几次可怎么得了？还有成立工作室的事情，准备那么久了是要延后还是干脆放弃？”  
“…这些我多少还是有根的。珉豪，”平躺过来，拽过珉豪的手放在自己小腹上，缓慢而温柔地说，“孩子…是因为我们才来到这世界上，它来了，就是知道有两个人在等着它…没有这样的，不能因为时机不适合就要拦住它，明明是我们叫它来的……如果遇到什么问题，我们总能想办法解决，我一定会努力的。”  
珉豪只是静静看着他，表情平和：“嗯，我也没想能说动你。…就这样吧，咱们也不缺钱多养一个孩子。”  
“谢谢你，珉豪。”回赠般地轻啄他的脸。  
“行了，不说了，嗯？”  
“要回家吗？”  
“不，现在我要是把你抱回去，家里那两个不定得大惊小怪成什么样子，在这等到明早再回吧。”  
“好。那你呢，你也留在这？”  
“我当然要留下来陪你啊。对了泰民，我想到一件事。”  
“什么呀，快点说我都困了。”  
“这个孩子小名叫苗苗好不好？”  
“干嘛叫我外号啊，你太无聊了，闺女名字那个样子也就算了，这次我绝对不同意！”  
“不是挺好的，多可爱啊…算了算了你睡吧。”  
反正时间还久，关于名字的决定，不着急。

40.  
泰民对于珉豪近来疯狂的举动表示无语。  
比如那家伙今天早上帮自己穿戴整齐裹得严严实实之后，居然一脸宠溺却又傻气十足地摸着自己的头说：“苗苗要乖乖哦~”弄得他不想吐都快要吐出来了。  
比如刚刚自己明明和艾伦还有佩里在谈事情，好吧可能聊得久忘记了时间了，结果约好来接他的珉豪就那么嘴里嚷嚷着苗苗苗苗丝毫不顾那两个不明所以的徒弟把人打横抱走了。  
好像自打得知有了老三之后，珉豪渐渐连他的名字都不叫了，想起来就和他说让肚子里的小孩就叫苗苗好不好呀，然后每天冲着他宝宝啊苗苗啊乱叫，好像脑子有病一样用对待小孩的方式对待他，嗯，一定是哪根弦没有搭对。  
“混蛋你放我下来啊，你居然当着他们的面…我的脸全都丢光了…”  
“苗苗今天表现一点都不好，都到了时间还在工作…我得赶紧把你抢回去！”  
“什么乱七八糟的…喂慢点啊，这样好…颠…”  
被一路抱回车里的泰民几乎有些怀疑，关于这件事，珉豪是不是还在生他的气啊…  
“珉豪，你是在生我气吗？”开门见山地问，但是明显没什么底气。  
“怎么会？你干嘛这么问？”珉豪还保持在比较亢奋的状态，稍微有些气喘，一脸吃惊。  
“那你现在！这…”努力措辞也没想出如何形容，“是抽了哪门子疯？！”  
“额…把你吓着了？”傻笑挠头。  
“切，净是废话…我倒没有，吓着你家苗苗了。”内心吐槽：这么快转换成憨厚老实的样子又是要闹哪样啊…  
“你同意了？我是说…”  
“被你一天到晚叫来叫去的我都习惯了！…唉我说，你突然变这么神经不会就是为了…额，不会这么变态吧…”怎么又是难以启齿的措辞。  
“呵，当然不全是这样。泰民，我如果说实话，你不要怪我。”珉豪挑起一个微笑，语气渐渐有些低落。  
“那也要你说说看才知道。”  
“我这样…是有一点刻意的，我总觉得有点…我可能不太会喜欢这个孩子。…我知道这样是不对的，这么想是不该的，你为了它都可以牺牲一切了…所以我…也许是在刻意提醒自己，忘记这种错误的心情，好好地爱这个你再次为我带来的孩子。…好像做得太夸张了，对不起…”  
“呼…能和正常的你谈话的感觉真是太好了。”泰民满是无奈满是不屑地朝他皱皱鼻子，回身软趴趴地靠到那人怀里，“不怪你，你也别犯傻了好吗…你无非就是心疼我，其实这次我也傻眼了，我也根本没有准备啊…你知道生孩子有多疼吗？你永远也不会知道。…有过第一次就不想来第二次，有了第二次绝对不想第三次…”  
珉豪轻笑出来，语气同样的无奈：“你这么说是还想让我怎样地心疼？你才是小混蛋了，明明是自找的…”  
“怎么能这么说！…就和你没关系了吗？”声音越来越小，眼光也暗淡了些，仰头对上爱人的双眼，“我和你一样担心，一样害怕，怎么办呢？”   
碰上对方的额头，尽量给人一种安心的姿势：“没关系的，我们苗苗可坚强了，苗苗比我们两个都要勇敢太多了，…我们都会很好的。可是…”  
“我知道，苗苗是意外，就这一次，最后一次了。”  
“嗯，最后一次，绝对的。”

“佩里，一会儿你给他们示范一个空翻的动作。”某家舞团的练习厅里，泰民正带着佩里为他们指导编舞。  
“…师傅你忘了，我不会空翻。”佩里脸上挂着有些惭愧的笑。  
“你可真行了，这么多年都学不会吗？”泰民简直要被他气笑了，“也不跟你家的学学…诶，空翻都不会你跟过来干什么，原本明明是要带艾伦的，你小子非要替他…我问你，他真的生病了？还是你昨天晚上又没有节制…”  
“师傅师傅！话可不能乱说的…”佩里赶紧截住他未说出的话，“你给我们留点秘密不行吗，至少我们工作时都是很认真的，从来没有公然调情，不像有的人…额…”  
“怎么不说了？”轻挑一边的眉毛。  
“嘿嘿…不是我说啊师傅…咱‘师娘’最近这举动可有些反常，虽说他一直对你…好得没的说，现在是不是太腻歪了…诶你身体还行吧，总感觉他对你小心翼翼的。”  
“我没事，…你真翻不了？”  
“真不行啊，我要是能学会早就会了…那咱们怎么办？”  
“不行就我来，要你有什么用…”泰民鄙视地瞟他一眼，大步走远。  
“那你悠着点啊…”佩里赶紧跟在后面，“用不用我搭一把啊，有日子没练过了吧…”  
……  
轻盈地落地，泰民在一片掌声中退到一旁，把动作指导的工作交给佩里，自己偷偷转身轻轻碰了碰小腹。还好他控制得当，整个过程没有感觉到异样，不过刚刚落地时确实心惊了一把，仿佛才意识到自己做的事情有多么冒险。他也不知怎的，居然不管不顾起来，从前要是怀着孩子的时候，他哪里有胆子做这样的事情，何况这一胎也没有哥哥姐姐那时候稳…难道因为太久没有体会怀孕的感觉了？答应好珉豪忙完手里几单生意回家好好歇着的，但工作室的筹划做到一半，他是怎么也不可能什么都不管安心休息的。  
还是赶快把美国那边的做好吧…

去往美国的飞机上。  
“要毯子吗？”艾伦刚刚帮泰民放好行李，马上问道。  
“嗯？啊，好…”泰民一时还反应不过来，艾伦虽说的确是细心的人，可这一路上对自己实在是照顾有加，泰民几乎觉得他是不是知道些什么。  
该不会是佩里对他说了什么…可是明明佩里也什么都不知道啊…


	3. Chapter 3

41.  
“艾伦，坐下，有点事要和你说。”双人间里，泰民坐在其中一张床上，对一旁还在忙活的艾伦柔声说到。  
“怎么了？”艾伦笑起来和佩里很像，都很温暖，但不同于佩里那总是不着调的样子，艾伦一直给人一种很踏实很安心的感觉。  
“嗯…哈，”长长呼了一口气，有些迟疑地开口，“是希望越少人知道越好的，不过还是觉得现在应该告诉你，恐怕早晚都会瞒不住的啊，而且，到后面肯定会有很多事情还得指望你们…”  
艾伦脑里那根近日本就有些敏感的弦一下子绷紧，泰民即将说出的绝对不是一件小事，心中的怀疑和猜测终于要得到验证：“哦…那个，没有关系的，不管是什么事情，我一定不会和任何人讲…我们跟了你也不少年，你对我们多好我们心里都知道…”  
“那先谢谢了…你知道佑根和妍妍的对吧？”  
“是的。”  
“他们…都是我和珉豪的孩子，嗯…是我们亲生的孩子。”泰民停顿了一会儿，抬眼看看艾伦的反应，而对方显然一时间没有转过弯来。  
“估计你应该不会听说过，这种事情概率很小的，可是却偏偏落到我身上了…”  
泰民尽可能地删减不必要的情节，用最简单的的方式把自己最大的秘密讲述出来。  
“总之就是这样，我之前不是有一年休息了挺长时间，就是为了…为了我女儿。”  
“怪不得呢，我记得那时候什么都刚起步，你突然说要不做了，你可不知道我俩多惨，不跟着你混都不知道去哪…”然而艾伦除了开始的错愕之后的反应都没有很惊讶的样子。  
“你一点都不吃惊吗？”泰民没法理解。  
“还好吧，你也知道我们也是这个圈子的人，之前有过这样的新闻，但并不是很多人知道的，真没想到，我认识了这么久的人居然也是…其实想来你们也挺让人羡慕，尤其是我们这些…呐，所以…为什么，选择现在，告诉我？”  
“嗯…你发现珉豪最近有点反常吗？”没错不把他卖出去怎么好意思说出口。  
“哪是有点，你可真会护短，那是相当不正常。他为什么叫你苗苗啊，还特别舍不得你的样子，噢！”疑点都串联在一起，艾伦突然想到一点，暗暗感叹自己的后知后觉，“你该不会是又！怪不得这次来之前佩里嘱咐我对你多在意着点…”  
“他？他怎么会知道！我什么都没和他说。”泰民听到这话瞬间瞪大了眼睛。  
“我问他到底怎么了，他说他也不知道，只是有那种感觉吧，让我一路上得小心把你照顾好了。你还没说，到底是不是啊？”  
“额，那个…苗苗是我以前的外号，粉丝有这么叫的。然后现在也是…肚子里的小孩的名字…”  
“真的？！”虽然已经猜到一些，艾伦还是惊喜得不得了，“那真的太好了。”  
泰民不得不应景地回一个温柔的笑容：“这次算是意外，不是计划好的（说得好像之前都是计划好的似的），咱们今年本来是要筹办工作室的，…我不想放弃，不打算中止，但我也不可能舍弃自己的孩子。我是想…也许会放缓工作，尤其到了后面，恐怕都要靠你和佩里他们了。”  
“好，有事情就交给我，你放心，还有不要太勉强，不要累着了。”  
“这次回去之后我大概就要一直歇着了，还好之前的工作都完成了，后面多麻烦你们了 。”  
“嗯，你就把身体养好，这才是最重要的。”

返程飞机上。  
“好一些了没，要不要喝点水？”艾伦看着窝在角落里的泰民，不免担心。  
“先不要…”泰民难受得话都不想说，努力忍住想要呕吐的感觉。  
他也不知道自己这是晕机了还是反应起来了，明明来的时候坐飞机一点事都没有的。话说这小苗苗不知是因为老实还是有些虚弱，他从一开始就没什么感觉，不然也不会差点出事了才发现。  
“呕…”胃里的东西早就全吐了个干净，只有少量酸水涌出，蔫蔫地擦了擦嘴，虚弱地倒回椅背。

珉豪回家看到门口躺着泰民的行李时，内心是十分喜悦的。他那忙忙碌碌的老婆大人终于回来了。以至于看到那人侧卧在床上的背影激动得差点忘了这种时候还是安静一点贴心一点比较合适。  
还以为他睡着了，轻手轻脚过去想要好好欣赏一下老婆大人的睡颜，凑近才发现泰民只是面色不太好地闭着眼睛，而且明显是已经清醒地感觉到他了的样子。  
轻轻撩了撩他的刘海：“宝贝，醒醒。怎么样还好吗，累不累？”  
懒洋洋地睁开眼睛：“…我好难受…”有气无力地，加上那稍微有些委屈的表情不知道的还以为他在故意撒娇了。“那飞机开太烂了，去的时候一点事都没有的，好恶心…”  
“有反应了？”珉豪赶紧坐到他旁边，伸手帮他捋捋拍拍后背，“本来胃口就不好，这下，吃得会更少了。”  
“唔，什么味道？你买了什么？”  
“哦，几个包子，就上次你说味道还不错的那家…”  
“快拿走！拿远点好吗，求你，受不了那个味道…啊，我的天…”  
“好好好，马上马上，我已经在动了…你别掐我！”  
……  
“你好些没？”关切地。  
“没有…”懒得理。  
“诶你一会儿真的不来一点吗？”  
“什么啊？”  
“包子啊。”  
“不要！别说那个字行吗？好老公…我想想都难受…”  
“好吧，那你真的不要…那个么，之前你都很喜欢来着。”  
“呕！…”

42.  
泰民这一胎好像怀得不是很顺利。  
虽然一直不太安稳，却倒是早早显了怀，不到四月就看得出凸起了，还被费格调侃是因为皮肤和肌肉不再紧致的缘故。小苗苗表现得比姐姐都要安静，有反应的就那么几次，胎动也有些晚，虽说没出过什么大问题，但总让人觉得可能不是很健康的样子。而泰民有心好好休养也总因为工作室方面的问题不得不操心，珉豪在一旁更是能替他做的尽数代劳，一颗心始终悬着。  
然而最近的一次产检让二人更加的忧心了。  
从诊所回来的晚上，珉豪爬上床才发现，往常本该早早熟睡的人正睁大了眼睛，失神地盯着天花板。  
“怎么没睡，不舒服吗？”习惯性地摸摸额头，温度正常。  
“没，也不知怎么，睡不着了。”轻皱眉头，用脸碰碰他的手。  
“别想太多，不会有事的。”明白那人肯定还为白天的事愁得合不上眼，珉豪半躺在旁边，把他的头揽到自己胸口，温柔地环住，轻声安慰着。  
“早产儿会生病的，会有先天性疾病的…”  
“又不一定会早产，就算会也不一定会生病，我们会照顾好他啊。你得这么想不是？”  
“唉…怎么会变成这样…”懊恼地嘟嘴皱眉的样子，依旧水汪汪的眼睛此刻又委屈巴巴地瞅着珉豪。  
“你可真是我的大宝贝…宝贝你还记得你今年几岁了么？”珉豪自然是被萌化一脸。  
“别跟我提这个！”敏感词汇似乎点燃了某人积蓄了一阵的小油箱，“…会早产也就算了，费格那死家伙还说我…我这就算高龄了？你不知道当时我听到这个我恨不能…气死我了！”  
“哈哈哈…”尽管一再控制自己这时候笑真的不太好，珉豪还是没能忍住，“你觉得糗，你不服也没用，毕竟岁数在那摆着了，哪怕看起来再年轻也不行。”  
泰民刚刚还是比较愤慨的状态，闻言却瞬间冷静了下来，语气平淡地，好像细细思考过后问出了一句：“珉豪，你说，我真的老了吗？我怎么觉得…怎么就这么快呢？“  
“瞎说八道什么呢！刚不还叫你别乱想了…我还比你大呢，你要是老了我岂不是更老？！”  
“你可不是一天比一天老了么…”小小声念叨。  
“只是对于…生孩子这件事上你已经不再合适了。而且你这身体这两年又不注意又比一般人差一点…还好这会是我们最后一个孩子。”  
“我没想到会连累孩子，要是连个…连个健康的身体都不能给它，那也太对不起孩子了。”  
“只是说有可能会早产而已。”  
“可能性很大…”  
“没关系，你要相信自己，嗯？像这样觉都睡不好，还怎么保证孩子的健康？……难受不难受？动得这么厉害你也不说…”珉豪抚上他的肚子，才惊觉里面其实十分活跃。  
“没事的…唉，之前动得也晚了…让它多动动也好。”拉住对方想要抽出的手，放回自己腹顶，“你手大，揉着比较舒服…它这点倒是和哥哥姐姐挺像，你一摸就更愿意活动。”  
“那我揉着，你赶快睡吧，别想太多了。”珉豪一手未离开，一手往他身下塞了个垫枕，还不算大的月份，泰民的腰已经觉得不舒服了。  
白天珉豪得知泰民很有可能会早产的消息时，内心也是担忧得不得了。不像那人傻乎乎的只会担心孩子会不会不好，他其实是有些自私地相对更担心那人的身体。可如今看着自家老婆失魂落魄的样子，他也不好再跟着低气压，只有乐观一点，心里暗暗祈求着或许足够努力，情况会好的。

转天早上唐娜不在，由珉豪负责叫两个小朋友起床送他们上学。泰民撑着腰走下楼的时候，珉豪正叼着片吐司帮妍妍绑小辫。  
“怎么下来了，还以为你会多睡一会儿。”嘴里咬着东西说得不怎么清楚。  
“怕你忙不过来呗，来看一眼。”顺手抓了把椅子坐下了，也不是要帮忙的意思。  
“我都快要弄好了。”得意地。  
穿戴整齐的佑根乖巧地走到泰民身边：“苗苗，今天上课我们要学做小点心，我带回来给你吃好不好？”  
泰民哪里想到儿子看起来很正常地跑过来，说话这么乱七八糟的：“额…苗苗现在应该还不会吃东西，你不如带回来给我吧？”  
甜甜一笑：“那苗苗在家要乖乖哟！”  
“哥哥你也要好好上课哟！…”快把自己恶心到了。  
应付完这一边，刚刚还老实坐着的小公主晃起了自己光溜溜的脚丫子：“苗苗，你知道我袜子放在哪吗？”  
“…苗苗可不知道，不过我倒是知道…帮你拿来？…笨丫头怎么总是不记得放哪里…”于是又托腰站起来，走前不忘鄙视地看了珉豪一眼，“一个两个都是跟你学的，你说你活活把好孩子弄成神经病了…”  
珉豪握着女儿头发的手下力道不禁重了一点：“没看到你爸爸多不方便？以后不许老是让他帮你做这做那的，记住吗？”  
小公主大概第一次听到一向宠自己的老爸那么严肃的语气，有点委屈：“你欺负人…还是苗苗好…我要苗苗…”  
看来那个早晨比想象中混乱。  
而有些东西，也在不断加剧的累积中，趋于爆发。

43.  
“希望我们合作愉快。”  
送走投资商，珉豪第一时间去电家里。  
“泰民。”  
“怎样了？”有些紧张的语气。  
“谈成了，影印件应该马上会到你那里了。”  
“哈…那就好。”  
“嗯，总算松一口气了吧，不用担心了，现在一切都已经办妥了。”  
“好…”  
“好好睡一觉吧，我马上就回去。”  
“好…”  
放下电话，泰民有一瞬间差点想不起应该做什么，好不容易回过神来，全程动作迟钝地点开自己的邮箱，找到最新的邮件，等到签订合约的影印图像布满屏幕，又久久地愣神了。  
他脑子实在转不动了。  
原本资金的问题是他发现有孕之前就已经谈好的，加上对对方又十分的信任，在这一方面一直都很放心。谁知就在工作室各项筹备都已就绪的时候，投资商突然要求撤资，这可急坏了泰民。要知道这段日子来，除了他自己没办法准备好，身边的工作人员已经开始着手去办一些项目了，突然出了这样的事，恐怕很多不得不被迫终止。以他现在的样子又不好和人家见面，多次在电话中商谈失败后，他只得动用自己所有的人脉，重新寻找一位投资商。  
合约上泰民的签字是提前签好的，他身体原因不能亲自到场，只能让珉豪代替，恰巧新的投资商之前就与珉豪相识，也没有多问，十分体谅地同意了。  
还好事情进行得比较顺利，这一切终于结束了。  
一个一个地关掉围在身边的数码产品们，缓缓拖起自己沉重的腰身，泰民总算是感觉到累了。  
这两天他和珉豪忙得不可开交，虽然也明白要顾忌着肚子里的宝宝，但很多时候，实在是连自己的感觉都没有去注意了，也只等事情都结束了，才惊觉好像真的累到了。  
只不过是想倒杯水，拿起杯子，却突然感到一阵眩晕，身体失去重心，直到杯底重重地磕到桌面上，发出了不小的响声，才重新掌握了对身体的控制。泰民着实吓了一跳，看了眼出了些裂纹的玻璃杯，还好没有破掉，扶好手边的桌子站稳一点，呼吸有些加重，这么短的时间竟一下子出了一身冷汗。而更加隐隐透着可怕的是，刚刚他那么折腾，肚子里却始终没有一点动静。  
勉强喝了一点水，脚步虚浮地往楼上卧房走。开始卧房还不是在二层的，后来孩子多了也大了需要更大的空间，也为了夫夫做那啥的时候不容易被打扰，干脆两个人搬到楼上去睡。泰民对于当初的决定可是后悔了，他现在每迈一步都好累啊。可以说是跌跌撞撞爬上了床，被子往身上一卷。  
睡一觉，睡一觉应该会好些吧。

珉豪这阵子最揪心的，到底还是发生了。  
其实几天前看那人听到消息后那样的焦急，忙起来不管不顾的样子，他就该料想到或许不会平平安安地就这么过去了。可他又哪里忍心拦下那人，能做的不过是尽量多分担一些。  
签约结束后当然放心不下家里那位，着急赶回去，看泰民十分听自己的话乖乖睡着了，不由松了口气，但仍心有不安，下意识地像之前做过无数次那样轻触他的额头，感受到的，却终于是不再正常的温度。 

44.  
量过体温，和费格通过话，珉豪轻轻摇动泰民的肩膀。  
“泰民，好宝贝，醒醒了…”  
摇晃了有一阵，那人才迷迷糊糊睁开眼皮，挣扎着起身，开口声音都是沙哑的：“嗯…啊你回来了，老公今天干得太漂亮了，来奖励啵一个…”  
珉豪笑了一下，侧过脸让他亲亲，摸摸对方有些发热的脸颊，顺手将枕头竖起来垫在他身后，扶着他倚到后面。  
“宝贝，你在发烧…有哪里不舒服吗，有的话一定要告诉我。…也不能吃药，费格一会儿就赶过来，让他帮你看看…”  
慢悠悠摇了摇头，过一会儿又表情很勉强地出了声：“…其实好像哪里都不舒服…我又把自己折腾坏了…”一头倒向珉豪送上的肩窝，恐怕也不清楚自己在说什么。  
“还说呢，拼过头了吧，我就知道你这次怎么着得受点罪了。”  
“你是不是有好多次看不下去了？”  
“岂止好多次，实话说我从一开始就看不下去了。”  
“珉豪，我好像…有点疼。”  
“嗯？哪里疼，肚子吗？”尽管心里已经慌了，还是尽量保持了轻柔的语气。  
“…嗯…有一点。”头还是晕的，反应也慢。  
“没事的，别害怕啊…来咱们躺下来…不会有事的，有我在呢。…我帮你看一眼吧。”动作都是小心翼翼的。  
还好，下面是干燥的，也没出血什么都没有，或许一时半会儿不会有什么大问题。  
“宝宝呢，有感觉吗？”  
“刚才坐起来的时候在慢慢地动，现在又没在动了。”全身都热热的没有力气，躺下之后眩晕得更厉害了，眼皮发重。  
费格来时泰民已经又睡着了，再次晕晕乎乎被叫起来，问了一大堆不知道怎么回应的又昏昏沉沉的，挂上水的时候都没什么反应。  
“最晚到明天早上，要是能退烧了应该就没事了，要是还不退烧…我也不好说，至少孩子可能就危险了。”  
探查了一番之后费格也是吃了一惊。  
“他身体怎么会这么虚了？你虐待他了？”一激动没控制好音量，被珉豪一把抓到屋外带上了门。  
“你觉得可能吗？你也不是不知道，我们最近出了点事情。”  
“那你就任由他胡来吗？我还以为你心里有底以为你这人办事特靠谱呢！结果呢？人弄成这样子还得把我喊来！知道你宠他，可宠人也没有你这样宠的！到时候大的小的哪一个出了事哭的不还是你！…我之前有没有说过，以他的身体状况，这一胎很有可能会早产，得特别注意着…他那时候都比现在好不知道多少！…你们是不是当我吓唬你们？我上次还没说呢，早产儿可能活都活不下来！”  
“够了，不要再说了，费格。”珉豪看了一眼关上的房门，“你想骂我的话随便你说，但是能不能别让他听见？”  
“他比你还可恶，我刚才有一半也是应该说给他的，要不是看他现在那个样子，我恨不能…”  
“怎么样？掀过来直接照着屁股抽吗？”珉豪扭过脸，深深吸了口气，“费格医生，有没有人因为过多干涉病人和家属的私事投诉过你？…我知道，你都是好心的，你说的也都对，可就这一次，能不能让我喘口气？…难道你刚刚说的那些我会不明白吗？我没有一秒钟忘记过你上次嘱咐的话…可你知道这一阵子，我过得有多么煎熬吗？我绝对是这个世上最心疼最担心他的人！可我又能做什么呢？…如果你是我你会怎么办？跟他说‘宝贝你现在什么都做不了，只能在家乖乖养胎，所以其他事情干脆放弃掉好了’是吗？…反正我没法做到。…现在这样也不是我想要的，一天天下来我真觉得快要疯了…”眼眶越来越红，鼻音也带上了。  
费格被他说得也愣住了，有点尴尬地过去拍拍他的肩膀：“不好意思…是我考虑的太少了。那个，今晚我留下，跟你一块守着吧。”  
“他会没事的吧？”抽着鼻子，迅速擦掉眼中快要落下的液体。  
“当然当然，我刚才都是吓唬你呢…”

45.  
确认了自己的样子不会太糟糕，珉豪才回到房间里。  
泰民睁着眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着他，目光清明，看来是清醒了不少了。  
“觉得好一点了没？”温柔地上前捋捋他的额发，温度还是没有退下去。  
然而并没有得到任何的回应，连一个表情都没有。  
泰民避开对方的视线，他觉得心里特别不舒服，也不能算是委屈，但还是总该有点委屈的。还没有搞清楚到底是什么，眼泪就先流下来了。  
珉豪用手背帮他擦掉，但是下一道泪迹又马上划过。  
珉豪也有些着急了。  
“这是怎么了？真的很难受吗？”  
突然好难过啊…  
“别哭啊…”  
后悔了吗…  
“疼得厉害吗…”  
可是也没什么可后悔的…  
不知怎的，眼泪越来越多，泰民开始不住地哽咽，时而轻哭出声。若不是还没什么力气，恐怕已经大哭起来。  
珉豪再也受不了了，抱紧那人已经开始颤抖的身体，眼泪也大颗大颗地落下来：“我知道，我知道你难受…可是不能这样哭啊…不是你的错，要怪也应该怪我啊…是我做得不好…”  
“珉豪…珉豪…对不起…哈~对不起…”  
“不是…不是你的错…”  
就这么凌乱地哭了小半会儿，两人情绪终于平静了下来。  
珉豪安静地坐在床边，玩泰民的手指。

“我可以和你说吗？虽然好像不应该和你说，可我突然间，想要让你知道我的感觉。”他知道，那话要是说出来，实在是会伤人了，他明明不忍心伤他的。  
“好…”嗓子更加哑了。  
“我刚刚突然就在想，如果你有错的话，那么也只是，你太不爱我了。”  
半闭的眼睛重新睁大，他有不好的预感了，接下来的，可能非常的…可怕。  
“我每天早上睁开眼睛，都会希望你能够平安。我不管在做什么，都在想着此时此刻你好不好…可你从来都照顾不好自己。真的，你明白吗？你出什么事真的都比发生在我自己身上还要让我难受…我做过几次噩梦，梦里我老是梦见…那样的时候我恨不能死了！然后等我醒过来我看到你好好的睡在我身边，我又特别有想抱着你大哭一场的冲动…我这么说不是在怪你什么，没有理由去怪你，你总是那么好，让人忍不住地心疼，让人忍不住想要用自己的一切去好好爱你…我只是觉得累了，心里害怕，害怕你是不是其实根本就不爱我呀……泰民，泰民呐…你爱我吗？你有没有稍微一点点考虑过我的心情？…哈哈…我该怎么办…”

46.  
那天晚上，他们都想到了很久之前的一个场景。  
那时候珉豪好像也说过类似的话。

那时他们的cp正一如既往炒得火热，台上台下粉红满满。  
谁都知道这里面有多少可以利用，连上级都在有意无意提点着，互动几乎成了也工作的一部分。  
可唯一不对劲的是，他们是真正的爱人呐。  
珉豪分不清，他是出于把它当做任务的角度还是发自内心的，但他从来不会觉得，这有什么不应该的，是相爱的不就足够了吗？他就是想要冲过去用力地抱一抱那个人，他就是老觉得那个人好可爱，好想搂一搂亲一亲甚至咬几口啊。  
而泰民想的就远比他哥要多，对这样的事情更多的是他自己的执着。这种事情做来不是为了给别人看的，他没有那么浅薄那么不值的爱情。与其用自己的感情去做场戏给别人看，或者说把自己的真心低贱地上赶着卖出去变成供人调侃的戏码，他宁可什么都不要。  
珉豪最近觉得累了，他的处境越来越尴尬了。哪怕努力让自己忽视这样的事实，他还是不得不越来越明显地发现，一直以来，在镜头前面，好像总是自己，做那个没心没肺厚着脸皮主动的人。他不求泰民能够主动，甚至不求得到任何回应，他只希望当自己献上怀抱的时候，对方抗拒的姿态不要那么的明显，可以笑得不那么勉强。  
他不该怪泰民的，那家伙在想什么他怎会不清楚？那家伙身上，没有一点可以让他觉得不喜欢不好的，甚至是那一份让他觉得不怎么舒服的淡淡的疏离感。他有时候都怀疑，那个那么惹人爱的人，真的需要他人的爱吗？如果是的，那这份爱，自己给得起吗？他累了，可又能怎么办？让他放弃泰民吗？这怎么可能！如果需要的话，他当然可以继续下去，把爱他当做自己活着必须要做的事情，他只不过觉得这样下去的自己，不再有什么乐趣，不再有什么意义。  
他想过，或许，泰民是不爱自己的。  
那种不爱不是因为爱别人才不爱，而是因为不需要才不爱…  
泰民，你需要我吗？

“你，还想要和我在一起吗？”  
“哥你在说什么呀？我当然想啊！”  
“你真的还喜欢我，像以前一样喜欢？”  
“哥你怎么啦，…我永远都会喜欢你啊。”  
“可是在镜头前面，还是不愿意吗？”  
“我没有啊…”  
“为什么啊，因为是你我才愿意去那样做的…可不可以明白我的心啊…”  
“……”

一次独处的机会，他们进行了一段莫名其妙的交谈。  
那之后珉豪发生了一点点的变化。  
泰民发现，在镜头前，他还是喜欢与自己互动，还是从不掩饰对自己的喜欢，好像还变得更加强烈了。可是离开镜头之后，那个人变得冷漠了，甚至连话都不愿和自己多说。他失去了那个最关切自己，围着自己转的爱人。   
他们这是冷战了吗？  
不过，这唯一的一次冷战，在未等有人来得及有更多的行动之前，便不了了之。  
因为之后很快，发生了那件足够让他俩彻底崩溃的事。  
相比之下，这场有些不明来由的冷战几乎连记忆点都不值得留下。  
他们几乎都要把它给忘了，却在这样的晚上，不约而同地恰巧回忆到了。

“对不起啊，珉豪，我刚才有点激动，话说得太多了。”客厅里，费格一脸歉意地递上一杯咖啡。  
“没有，是我不好才是。”  
“我们都太激动了，哈哈…其实，我是想到了自己的事情才会这样。”  
“哦？”  
“没错。那个人…是我老师的病人，那时我还不是我老师的学生。  
“他甚至都不喜欢同性，只是因为相貌的原因被人强暴之后发现有了孩子。我看到他的第一眼就喜欢上他了，明明是那么糟糕的遭遇，一般人摊到身上早就该轻生了吧，可他还是笑得那么灿烂，特别乐观地活着，还要把那个孩子留下。我老是找借口去看他，他也愿意有人陪他聊天，他跟我聊他的梦想，真的每一个都和他的人一样美好，他说生下孩子之后要做很多很多事，要带着孩子一起，他还问我愿不愿意跟他们去呢…  
“后来有天我终于向他表白了，本来都做好被拒绝的准备了，毕竟人家是直男…谁知道我那天走了什么狗屎运他居然接受我了！…我们在一起的那段时间，我这辈子再没有那么幸福的时候了。  
“…老天爷一点都不公平，到最后，他和他的孩子都没能活下来…  
“我其实没有很难过，我已经得到过最好的东西了…就是有的时候总会想，我明明很爱他，明明在一起的时候用尽自己所有想要对他好，可是到最后，等到我再也见不到他了的时候，才发现，没有为他做的实在是太多了…”

47.  
“所以你是因为想起从前的事才那么激动的？我差点以为我又要多一个情敌呢。”  
“什么叫又？你有很多情敌吗？”  
“是呀，现在已经好很多了，要是再早几年，啧啧，你是不知道我有多少竞争对手。”  
“那泰民呢，他有情敌吗？”  
“那当然…其实也不少。他虽然表面上不在意，可是暗地里吃醋的样子…非常可爱。”话题突然轻松起来，珉豪脸上不禁带上了笑意，并渐渐变得有些苦涩起来。“我会珍惜他的，我会比任何人都有资格爱他。”  
“都是这样的，不管做了多么多，等到再没有机会了，还是会遗憾的…珉豪，你一直都做得挺好的。”

泰民是被脸上的微痒弄醒的，睁开眼就看到和自己贴得很近的珉豪。  
“宝贝，睡很久了，天亮了。”珉豪与他额头相抵，轻蹭他的鼻尖，“你退烧了，知道这意味着什么吗，没事了，你和宝宝都没事了。”  
“真的吗，那就好了。”疲惫地笑了，接着忽然想到了很重要的事情，“珉豪，珉豪你听我说，我很爱你，我特别爱你…我好像是太自私了…以后不会再这样了…”  
“我把话说太重了，你别往心里去，没有那么严重…”居然刚刚清醒就惦记着，珉豪扶着人半坐起来，心里有些过意不去了。  
“你…不要太担心了，从今天起我哪都不去了，就在床上待着，直到把苗苗好好生下来，好吗？”  
“允许的话活动活动也是可以的。”一把抱在怀里，凑近他的耳朵，“这次我是有点在怪你，你以为我在心疼苗苗吗，我更心疼你啊…如果让我选择的话，我永远深爱并无法舍弃的，只有你。”  
“珉豪，我…”  
“你要是有个三长两短，我都不知道自己该怎么办…所以昨晚我实在是害怕了，才说了那样的话…对不起。”  
“我明白，你的心情我都明白，现在好了，以后都会很好的。那个，我刚是想说…我饿了，一天都没有吃东西…”  
“已经做了粥了，我去给你盛一碗。”  
珉豪向门口没走两步又迅速折回来，抱住床上的人，在唇上印下深深一吻。

48.  
后来泰民着实老实了一阵子。  
本来嘛，肚子里的孩子是他执意要留下的，结果一直没怎么好好照顾人家，怎样都说不过去。  
何况那一天昏昏沉沉中，费格在外面喊的话他还是听到了。  
可不想那样。  
然而休养也不是容易的事情，泰民简直要觉得这次比怀佑根那会儿还要辛苦了。病刚好那几天连床都下不了，就是现在做什么也都慢腾腾的，一是孩子不能再受什么刺激，二是可能身体真的变差了特别容易累。好在有家人陪在身边，珉豪一如既往无微不至地宠爱着，两个孩子成天不嫌烦地问候着，饶是他这么闲不住的人，也甘愿乖乖听话。  
值得一提的是，他和珉豪之间发生了一点点微妙的变化。自从上次闹了些小别扭之后，两个人现在的状态，老是黏在一起。泰民有心想有所改变，刚好借着这次生病，好好“娇弱”了一把，珉豪更是推掉了所有的工作，整天围着自家老婆转。其实碍于泰民身体原因，两人也做不了什么，可哪怕就只是亲亲抱抱甚至只是互相倚靠在一起，都是外人看了腻味到不行的程度。

轮到珉豪遇到两难的情况了。  
公司临时召开有关人事变动的重要会议，他也必须到场。  
如果按照正常情况苗苗这时候才36周，他离开四五天也没什么关系，可偏偏对被诊断要早产的人来说这时是最关键最危险的。珉豪一点也不想走，一点也不想，泰民随时都有可能要生产了，而他和孩子的状态都根本不稳定。不得不害怕，如果他在那样的时刻自己却不能陪在身边…  
犹豫不舍也没有用，因为他家老婆关键时刻总是很会做决定。  
站在窗前，珉豪清楚只有照办，反正他也没有更合适的办法。  
只能祈求，千万不要在这几天，一定要等自己回来。  
一双手从后面环过来，好像受到阻碍，并不能很好地抱着自己。  
他能感觉到大概在后腰的位置，顶着自己的圆滚滚暖乎乎的东西。  
握住身后人的手，把它们全都包裹在自己手中：“怎么醒得这么早？”  
“闹得太厉害，没法睡了…”声音还闷闷的。  
转过身来，摸摸那人身前的圆隆，感受着里面不安分的躁动，一口气不自觉地叹了出来。  
“不要担心我了…你这样会老得更快的，哈哈…”  
珉豪理理泰民的头发，深深凝视着爱人的眼睛。不同于多年前有些孩子气的撒娇耍赖，此刻他什么也说不出，却比任何时候都更加地舍不得。  
“我和苗苗都会好好的，等你回来……这种话我就说这一次…”  
“等我……”轻吻他的额头。

49.  
夜晚。  
“宝贝，今天怎么样？”  
“跟昨天一样，好得不得了。家里有唐娜在，我每天什么都不管。”  
“那就好，在干什么？”  
“在看书。…在床上，裹着被子，嗯…脑袋也在被子里。”  
“要早点休息。”  
“嗯，没事，我现在都睡很多。”  
“好，我在飞机上，一会儿要关机了，应该明天就到家了。”  
“忙了一天了吧，不用那么赶的，为什么不坐明早的航班，又不差这一会儿。”  
“那可不行，我恨不得现在就见到你。”  
“那你快做梦吧，做梦就能梦见我了。”  
“哈哈，不说了宝贝我要挂了。”  
“好晚安。”  
“晚安。”

翌日。  
呃…好热啊…  
泰民不得不承认起床这件事对他来说越来越费劲了，可是好像也从没像今天这样。  
怎么连坐起来的力气都没有了？  
他怎么出了一身的汗？  
头发，脖子都是潮潮的，连衣服都湿了。  
而等他看清时间之后，才正式感觉到了惊慌。  
已经是中午了。  
其实今天他清楚记得早上醒得比往常都还要早一点，隐约能听到唐娜催促两个孩子去上学的声音，觉得还在困着，便想着再睡个回笼，塞好被子闭上了眼，谁知这一觉竟睡了这么久。  
是不太好的感觉。  
全身酸软无力，不怎么结实的腰又在隐隐作痛。试着喊了两声，没人应，唐娜这时候应该出门买菜准备接孩子们放学吧。  
摸摸肚子，同样没有反应。作为最腼腆害羞的孩子，面对爸爸的抚摸，苗苗一般也会哪怕是轻轻转动身体作为回应。可是这次什么也没有，更别提这种月份的胎儿应该有的活跃。  
两只手附在肚子上，交替画着圈圈。  
“苗苗啊，你这是怎么了…嗯？……害怕了吗？…就不能再等等，你爸爸就快要回来了…”  
突然想到什么，有点惶恐地把手伸到下面，再一点点拿出来。  
全是血。  
他的感觉越来越坏了，这样一点也不好。各种异常感受的身体，以及各种胡思乱想的脑子。  
他居然觉得肚子里的孩子非常害怕，并不停地把这种感觉传递给自己，害怕得连他也绝望起来。  
那是…是疼了吗，真的等不及了？分不清是现实还是错觉。他开始被迫地忍受着猝不及防的痛觉，不到一会儿就变得十分猛烈，直到隔着被子都能触摸到肚子的抽搐，才终于有了实感，或者说是接受了现实，而这时候大概已经痛得丧失了大部分行动能力。  
小心地托起自己的腰，用力将重心往床边带一些，伸了四次手才抓到床头的手机。  
用残存的理智向费格打过一通救命的电话后，泰民只有老老实实地等着，他突然特别想念珉豪，尽管大大方方放他走了，却也从未设想过，自己在这样的时候，那个人会不在身边。心里面不自觉地已经在念叨着，珉豪马上就要回来了，自己再忍耐一下，再等一下就可以了，他回来了或许就不会那么痛了，或许一切就可以很快地结束了。  
手指颤抖着，却又不由自主地播完一个不能再熟悉的号码，然后不由自主地按下了通话键。  
他不是不知道珉豪现在可能接不到他的电话，不是不知道就算接通后珉豪也做不了什么，不是不知道这只会让对方在路途上更加焦急。  
可他只是想听到他的声音就够了，那样自己一定会好过一点。  
比较顺利地，那边接通了。  
“喂，泰民，怎了？”  
“珉豪…你在做什么？”尽量让呼吸不要太凌乱。  
“刚取了车，现在在公路上，马上就到家了，还有一个小时左右。”  
“开车打手机吗？”  
“戴着耳机呢。”  
“哦，那你一定不要太着急了…呼…”抱着肚子侧躺着，努力把注意力放在耳边的听筒上，身体蜷成一团。  
“你还好吗，宝贝？”  
“…我不太好…”  
“是苗苗？”  
“嗯…他可能等不及要出来迎接你了。真是…你的孩子怎么都这么烦人…”  
顿了一会儿，才问出话来：“…你疼吗？”  
“……我疼，真的，我很疼…珉豪，怎么办…我特别特别疼…”说到后面都带上了哭腔。  
泰民可能没有那么疼，可他还是很自私很坏心地告诉珉豪自己很疼很疼。他好像突然间好需要那个人的心疼。  
效果也是显著的，珉豪的心脏被狠狠地蹂躏了一下：“好宝贝咱不怕啊，我马上就回去了…”  
“不不不，我都说了你不要着急。已经叫费格来了，不会有事的，你专心开车。”  
“嗯好，你别担心我。”  
“…可不可以不要挂？”  
饶是这么紧张的时刻珉豪还是忍不住笑了：“好，不过不要说太多话了，保留点体力。”  
“嗯。”  
“还有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没有…呃…就是干疼，这样太难受了…”  
“羊水破了没有？”  
“…没有吧，我也不确定，但是出血了！我刚才一摸一手血，吓了我一跳。”  
“……”  
说珉豪没有一点慌张是不可能的，其实他从看到泰民的来电显示开始，握住方向盘的双手都有些颤抖。  
如果不是出了事的话，按他老婆的脾气，怎么会这么沉不住气他都快到了还要打给他。  
不过他不要他着急，他就努力控制自己。不能让对方那么痛苦的时候还挂念着他的安危。  
一个人在家一定很害怕吧，不想让他多说话。那就自己多说一点。  
他听着爱人忍痛时候加重的呼吸，听着他从牙缝中溢出的呻吟，他听着爱人冲着他撒娇地哼哼，听着他嘤嘤的哭腔对自己说他好疼，他听着儿女归家的吵闹以及爱人一瞬间的安静，听着他用从容的语气安慰着有些害怕的孩子们。  
直到那头又是一阵忙乱，接着传来费格的声音。  
“珉豪，那个你别着急，他就是疼得急了些，羊水还没破，胎位也比较靠上，在你回来前应该还出不来，交给我放心吧。”  
珉豪从没觉得他的嗓音这么好听过。

50.  
尽管放下了一半的心，珉豪依旧没有挂断电话，泰民那边已经顾不上和他说什么了，他还是时刻关注着哪怕一点点的讯息。  
“我回来了！…怎么样了…”喘息着，珉豪终于推开了家门。  
“爸爸！妈咪，妈咪他…”小妍妍情急之下大人嘱咐的全忘了，按照习惯喊了起来。  
“妈咪没事的，妈咪现在要把苗苗生出来，妍妍不是一直想要苗苗出来陪你玩吗？”  
“可是妈咪好痛…”  
“妈咪生妍妍的时候一样，也是很痛的…我也一样…”一直坐在旁边沉默的佑根出了声。  
珉豪看着儿子，觉得心里面又有什么地方变得更加柔软了，一边牵起一只小手，会心地笑了：“所以啊，知道谁是我们家最重要的人了吗？好了，我先上去了，佑根，照顾好妹妹。”

楼上倒是异常的安静，房间里也几乎没怎么忙乱，珉豪走近床边。  
“睡着了？”  
“嗯，能睡一觉也好，反正醒着也是疼。”费格语气十分平静，手上却是一直没有闲下来，“照你们之前那么折腾能撑到现在已经不错了，生出来也好，至少大人就不遭罪了。”  
“会有危险吗？”嘘着声，十分怜爱地看着爱人不怎么安稳的睡颜。  
“我能确保大人不会有生命危险，剩下的，我尽力。”  
“唔啊…”人还没有清醒，泰民先呻吟了出来。  
珉豪马上紧握住他的手：“泰民，还好吗，你觉得怎么样，还疼吗？”  
“你可回来了…”回他一个龇牙咧嘴的表情，“呃，腰…快点，腰受不了了…”  
“呀，我怎么又把这茬忘了，”费格直拍脑门，“来赶紧换个姿势，珉豪，你坐到后面去，让他靠在你身上。”  
乱了阵脚的某人半天才把人稳当地扶在怀里。  
“我好疼…”喃喃地对着身后的人说。  
“乖宝贝，老公抱抱就不疼了啊…”贴上他的脸颊，紧紧地搂住怀里的人。  
“喂你们两个搞清楚什么才是正事！”

然而后面的过程再不能给任何人有任何懈怠的机会了。  
“胎位已经可以了，现在用力就好了。”泰民算是有经验的，费格不需要费什么口舌，话都说得尽量的简洁，尽量让人心里踏实。  
泰民已经被磨人的产痛折腾得要死，这才刚开始，气力就好像耗尽了。抓着珉豪的衣角，大口大口地喘气，身体整个弓起来用力，想喊也出不了声，顶多是用劲猛了能从喉咙里冒出破碎的呻吟。  
“嗯……啊…”  
他自己根本就支撑不住，珉豪已经在很小心地把人架好，还是没法阻止他整个人不断地脱力向下溜去。  
几次下来情况并不乐观，一个是胎儿的状态比较虚弱，完全靠着大人的力量才能向下移动，再有就是泰民也确实没有当年那么给力了，这回每一次他都觉得是拼上了老命了，依然没有什么明显的进展。  
“先暂停一下，缓两口气。”  
泰民一头歪在珉豪怀里，痛得眼睛都睁不开，泪水倒是不受影响地往下流。  
“宝贝要不咱们剖了吧，不受那份罪了。”珉豪这会也不知做什么好了，对着他头顶猛亲。  
“我都疼了大半天了…你还要让我再开一刀…呃…我不要…”挣扎着喊了一句，听起来就跟在哭丧似的。  
“来，咱们再试一把，知道你产力不足，坚持住了，争取把劲使长点。”  
“还来啊，嗯…”  
接着又是差不多八九次的样子，经过泰民不断地声嘶力竭，胎儿总算是给了面子开始移动了，在场的人心都揪着，珉豪和费格更是早就满头大汗。  
泰民渐渐觉得要撑不住了。腹部持续的没有了间隙的剧烈疼痛，收缩感渐渐地不再强烈，自己每一次用力，不像是之前两个孩子那样憋胀拉扯的痛苦，而是就只有疼痛而已，每一下心脏都在疯狂地跳动着，并且伴随着整个胸腔都在疼，每一次泄劲倒下，眼前也开始短暂地黑屏了，而且持续的时间也在一点点的延长，接着几乎靠着意念用全身的力气挣扎起身。   
自己身体不如以前他是清楚的，从肚子开始疼之前身体奇怪的感觉，他就预感恐怕会不太妙了，这样下去，真的不知道还能撑多久。他还是那么的疼，他想牢牢地抓着珉豪，可连指尖的力气好像也没有了…  
“加油！马上可以看到头了…”  
这是谁的声音，怎么这么刺耳…  
听觉都是混乱的。泰民听到每个人都在冲着自己喊，各种声音掺杂在一起，弄得耳朵都在不停嗡鸣着，头也跟着痛。  
明明胜利就在眼前了，可接下来的一分一毫的移动都仿佛又要比前面的难上千倍万倍，不知道在这一阶段又苦苦挣扎了多久，却始终等不到解脱的一刻到来。  
到后面，泰民的意识都是模糊的了，大部分时间倒在珉豪身上，很久很久才能赞够下一次的力气。  
珉豪没像这样害怕过，爱人在怀里只剩下了喘息一件事可做，那种好像快要不行了的样子，他的心随着爱人每一声的喘息，每一声的呜咽，一点点地塌陷了。  
他快要放弃了。  
而泰民终于在又一次的挺身之后彻底失去了意识。  
轰隆。  
“费格！费格！你快来看这是怎么了！”  
一直有在关注各项监控仪器的费格并没有发现明显的异常：“应该只是撑不住晕过去了，珉豪，这样不行，拖得太久了…”  
“还能不能直接把孩子剖出来？”打断他的话。  
“…嗯？在这里不行，至少要在我的诊所里才能动手术…可是现在移动都成了问题，路上还不知道会遇到什么…孩子折腾不起，胎心已经在减缓了，又已经到了那样的位置，多耽搁一点都可能有生命危险。”  
“那要是…”珉豪说到一半停住了，因为有一只手突然抓上了他的胳膊，指甲狠狠地掐着他的肉。  
“…说话之前过过脑子…他听力早就发育好了…你说什么他可是都能听见的…说错话小心出来之后不搭理你这个爸爸…”谁能想到泰民这么快就醒了，好像状态也恢复了些，“怎么还没有生下来…呜珉豪我是不是要死了…”  
“珉豪你帮他一下吧，”费格见机赶紧支使反应不过来的某人，“一会儿跟着我口令，向下推他的肚子…你要真是心疼人想他早点轻松了就不能心软听见没？”  
“泰民，我们试最后一次，再不行我也没办法了，孩子耗不起，能不能活下来全靠你了。  
不得不说费格还是十分有办法的，就他这两句话，真心管大用。  
“先放松，最放松，调整呼吸…好，你的手可以放上来了…好，准备好…用力！”  
没错，珉豪刚刚没说出口的话，无非就是实在不行可以放弃孩子什么的，不是他残忍无情，而是在他心中，任何人，任何事都不及那人重要而已。费格对他那么说，无非是怕他下不去手，好在精神被摧残不清的某人还是理智尚存的，事关重大就不能在他这里出差错。  
费格一声令下，珉豪再不敢有所迟疑，平稳而有力地为他未出生的孩子送上一把助力。  
同样地，惦记着孩子安危的泰民也在最后一刻从疲惫的身躯中挤出最后一丝力气。  
“啊~——”  
“好头出来了，手不要停…”半拖半拽地取出孩子的整个身体。  
看着手上十分孱弱瘦小的男婴，费格还是忍不住要调侃两句。  
“还嘴硬不承认老了，你家老大那么大个当年两下就生出来了，这回倒好，生个早产儿半条命差点没搭进去…”

51.  
守了一天一夜，加上之前连夜赶回没顾上倒时差，珉豪也已经支撑不住了。伏在床边，右手还伸在被子里面，和泰民的紧紧相握。床上的人身上被严严实实地裹了两层被子，安详地睡着。  
来自手部的轻微触感，足以打破一场不沉的短暂睡眠。那人柔软而小巧的手指，正一下下戳按着他手背的皮肤。  
猛然坐起，对上的是爱人清明的笑眼。

被爱人紧紧箍在怀抱里，泰民不忍轻笑两声。想要伸手拍拍他激动得有些颤抖的背，奈何实在动弹不得。  
“泰民…泰民…”刚刚整个扑上去，想把那人揉进怀里一般，蹭着他的脸颊，用湿润的嗓音喃喃重复着对方的名字。  
“好了…我在呢，别发疯了…”无奈之下，只有靠近他耳边轻声念到。  
手臂放松下来，帮他理好被自己蹭乱了的头发，缓慢地抚摸着他的脸，另一只手重新回到被子下面去寻找那只柔软的手掌。  
“你可算醒了，睡这么久…这次真的把我吓坏了。…有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“哪里都不舒服…”还是笑着的，“苗苗呢？”  
“在费格那边，咱家苗还太小要住保温箱，还有检查什么的。”  
珉豪话没说完，泰民的表情变得僵硬起来，眼神也有些阴沉了，转而又突然笑起来，却有几分自嘲的感觉：“我好像有点讨厌自己…”  
“不闹了，你后来那么认真养胎不是没有效果，苗苗很健康的，在早产儿里面，至少看上去比你情况要好多了…”假装忽视掉对方流露出的小情绪，“我昨天才去看过，诺，特意给你拍的，要不要看？”掏出口袋里的手机显摆似的在他面前摇摇。  
举在面前的小屏幕里，一个看起来比之前两个孩子都要小的红彤彤的婴儿，身上戴着不少监测设备，被捧在一双显得格外大的手中，眼睛闭得紧紧。  
泰民忍不住伸出藏在被窝下的手，一根手指小心翼翼地点在屏幕上，轻微滑动，好像那样就能摸到那个小身体似的：“小可怜……我也想去看看，什么时候可以去？”  
“不着急，怎么也得等你好点，起码能坐起来才行。再说没什么问题的话，过几天就可以把苗苗接回来自己照顾了。”  
“那还要等好久…”  
“不纠结这个了宝贝，有件事要跟你说。”珉豪接过他的手放到嘴边轻吻，正色起来，“回头等你和苗都好起来，我想…去做手术好不好？”  
“你说什么？”一时被惊到。  
“不开玩笑，很认真的。…这次我真的是吓怕了，以前跟你说那些心疼你不想让你再受苦什么的，到头来还不是眼睁睁看着你那么疼…你为我做了那么多，我总该为你做点什么。”  
“可是…毕竟是损伤身体的事情吧…是不是还是尽量不要比较好…”  
“那你就不用操心，我已经想好了，不是和你商量，就是通知一下。嗯…你只需要考虑，之后你就不能再和我有小孩了，这一点可以接受就OK了。”  
“什么时候还说这些，你真是…算了不管你了，大不了我以后还想要孩子的话出去找别人就是了…”  
“果然不出所料老婆你就是这么狠心的人，呜呜呜~~”

52.  
大概半年后吧。  
“不就是取个结果吗，干吗还一定要跟过来。”医院走廊里，一男子轻声对身边另一男子耳语。  
“这种事情，我难道不应该时刻陪伴在你身边，在你最脆弱的时候给你最大的安慰吗？”一本正经地耳语回去。  
“我的好老婆，你对我真好，刚做完那会儿也是，把我当个病人似的…确定你这个时候出现在这个地方没关系吗，今天可是你的大日子。”  
“那有什么，我那边全部OK。”  
这段时间里，土民一家的日程相比往常算是满满当当，尤其珉豪，在照顾好一大一小的健康后，急急忙忙履行了他的承诺。  
泰民的工作室正式成立了，虽然不会引起多大的关注，还是收到了一些媒体的采访邀请的。今天本来是与媒体见面的日子，怎料前一天晚上珉豪被告知转天去取复查结果，他本来想和医生商量延后再去的，可泰民知道后非但替他答应了医生，第二天还有些厚脸皮地跟了过来。  
“崔珉豪先生。”  
“到你了，…伤自尊的事情我不跟进去你心里会好受一点吧…？”  
“你真的够了。”

出来之后，珉豪偷偷看了一会儿坐在椅子上发呆的泰民，灰色毛衣外套，半长的头发，  
极宽的黑色眼镜框，不怎么有精神的眉眼，那就是他即将要重新面对十几个镜头的爱人。  
“怎样了？”才发觉对方已经出来了。  
“嗯。”点头。  
“…成功的？”  
“是。”很温柔，很灿烂地咧嘴笑了。  
“你过来。”招招手。  
珉豪听话地走到自家老婆跟前，弯下腰去，被一双带着熟悉触感的手捧住了脸。  
泰民十指在他脸上轻抚，别有深意地端详着这张自己爱了二十多年的面孔，抿起嘴，从鼻子叹了口气。  
“好好的一个帅哥啊…”有点惋惜又有点怜爱的语气，就好像当你看到爱人头上长出的白发时的心情。  
“砸你手里了…”  
“完了，以后没人要了，只能跟我混了。”话说得越来越没边，神情却愈发真挚，不自觉地，两人的额头越靠越近，干脆挨在一起。  
“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”  
只有四周路人纷纷侧目，不能理解这对同性情侣出现在这里的意义。

下午。  
珉豪看着台上在闪光灯照耀下格外亮丽的人，一副应付自如，侃侃而谈的样子，心里也明白自己对他的担心就像他担心自己一样，完全是多余的嘛。  
作为助阵嘉宾，和几个从前要好的哥哥一起上去说过几句话后就坐到了下面的嘉宾席，有一搭没一搭跟旁边的人聊天，还要装得自己和泰民已经多年没见，不是特熟的样子，暗暗感叹自家宝贝风采依旧，惯性地搜寻投向他老婆的不纯洁的目光，打算狠狠瞪回去。  
“我还想要说，最后一句。”进行得非常顺利，接近尾声，泰民十分郑重地站了起来。  
珉豪有些疑惑地看向他，这并不包括在提前的准备中。  
“有一个人，没有他，我就什么都没有，我能够走到今天，真的非常感谢他。这么多年来，陪伴在我的身边，帮助我，照顾我，爱护我…除了更加用力地去爱他，我不知道要怎么去回报他给我的，那么多的爱…  
“我的合法伴侣，崔珉豪先生。”

一片哗然，大家把目光都转向珉豪，反应快的记者也调转了镜头。  
而话音落下，泰民只是平静地看着，从刚刚就再未将视线从自己身上移开的人。  
对视片刻。  
一生中最自信，最自由的就是那个时候了。  
当他对着话筒。  
终于那样的，不顾一切了。  
那样地喊出来了。  
像梦中多少次开了口，又咽下的。  
所有曾经存在过的热情。  
所有青春年华的的遗憾。  
就那样一句。  
“珉豪哥！”  
他喊得那么大声。  
眼眶湿润。  
“我爱你。”

53.  
“珉豪哥！”   
他喊得那么大声。  
眼眶湿润。  
“我爱你。”

泰民有多少年没有这么叫过他了。尤其是两人生活在一起后，一直是以爱人的身份叫着他的名字，在从前私下里也早改了称呼，仔细想来，也只有在公众场合里，他才会这么称呼他。  
有什么很重要的意义。  
从前的队友崔珉豪，爱护有加的好哥哥，粉红满满的cp对象…和那个真心的爱人。  
终于重合了。  
珉豪觉得快要哭出来了，激动得。  
转向他的目光和镜头越来越多，他却好像都没看见，始终温柔地笑着，看着那个此刻填满了他的心的人。  
双手缓缓抬起，在胸前的位置，幼稚地摆了颗心，脸上的笑容也变得顽皮。  
是最好的回应了吧。

“哈哈！哈……”  
“哈哈哈…”  
地下车库。两个人牵着手边笑边跑，像神经病一样。  
“别动！”到车跟前，都等不及把车门打开，按在车门上狠狠地吻对方。  
两具年轻的躯体，忘我，目空一切，无所畏惧，那样剧烈而缠绵…  
“啊…哈哈哈~”一吻结束，还是笑得停不下来。  
“你怎么还没完啊，忘吃药了吧。”被带得也很想笑出来。  
“太好玩了，这样太好了！”  
“…是啊，太好了，这么简单的事，做出来能让人心里那么高兴…”抱紧他，万分感慨地说。  
“惊喜吧…哈~”  
“啊老婆你今天太英勇了！…”大大的拥抱，手下熟练扯开了对方的领口，黏腻地滑下，温热的鼻息喷在他的胸膛上。  
“不要…啊，不要在这里，被人看到不好…”轻轻推开。  
“你居然跟我说不要！”笑着说的，“还有什么好怕的，啊？”  
“你是不是疯了，哈，崔珉豪你没救了。”  
“哈哈哈！就知道笑，在这里不要，就赶紧回家~”说到后面有些狠狠的，一把拉开车门把人塞进去。

不说这一路上有多么快，不说进门后，以怎样的速度进了房间，怎样粗鲁地撕扯着彼此考究的衣物。  
“今天是特殊的日子，要好好纪念…”喘息开始加重了。  
“怎么个特殊法？”  
“从今往后，再也不用有顾忌的日子…”邪恶的语气加重了双关的意味。  
“…哈，所以呢？”  
“所以可以好好做了！”  
“啊！还不知道好不好用…”  
“体验过不就知道了？”  
……  
收起对自己所有的克制，从内心深处，竟迸发出一种想要肆虐眼前人的冲动，想要一寸寸地扒光，一寸寸地占有他的每一片肌肤。  
解开对方腰间的纽扣，露出来的紧紧缠绕的束带让他的动作减缓了几分，转而狡猾一笑，用力扯开，大手揉捏藏在里面的肉呼呼的肚子。  
“啊你干嘛这样啊，不要摸我啦！”被他抚摸得已经有些失神的泰民立刻反应过来，抓住还要继续向他进攻的手，一边往旁边躲去，快把自己团起来。  
“不给摸吗，手感很好的…”凑近。  
“恢复得一次比一次慢了！我都要疯了…”自暴自弃地哀嚎着，双手挂上珉豪的肩膀。  
“那就留着呗，你难道不觉得可爱死了吗？”  
“能别逗了么，…天哪感觉你好变态…”  
“我说真的，来宝贝乖，给老公好好摸下肚肚…”怪恶心的…  
……

“好使不好使啊？”安静了好久，珉豪突然冒出这么一句。  
“天哪，你怎么还惦记着这个…”他都差点睡着了。  
“问你呢，快说。”执着地。  
“好使好使，比以前都更好使了。”好困。  
“…你也是，还和以前一样好，比以前更好了。”  
“去你的，今天就剩下胡说八道了…”  
“泰民，咱们俩的事都曝光了，孩子们呢，怎么打算的？”轻轻摩挲着他的臂膀。  
“没什么打算，我觉得什么也不说最好，让外人去猜呗。”把头枕到他的肩膀上“现在知道的人不是还以为他们是咱俩领养的？不过再过几年，等他们长得越来越像我们，估计他们全都会蒙了吧。”  
“会有那么一天的，我们所有的秘密都不需要再隐藏，都可以被人们理解，”迎上对方送过来的瞬间充满了复杂感情的目光，“包括你，宝贝。”

54.  
谁有能力预见，到底是什么，在等待着自己呢？

这天雾可真够大的。  
因着糟糕的天气，他的航班都延误了几个小时才勉强运行呢。  
已经想不了太多了，来的一路上，或者说得知消息的那一刻起，就在整理心情了。  
依然是乱糟糟的。  
面前接机人群中，很显眼的，一个身材高挑的亚裔少年，手中纸牌上写着大大的韩文。  
泰民迎着他走过去，尽量带着一个安慰的微笑。  
“你就是泰民叔叔？”少年不大的眼睛下挂着两个深深的黑眼圈，看上去有着这个年纪不该有的疲惫。  
“嗯，没错，我们要怎样过去？”  
“我有叫了车，您跟我走吧。”又不自觉地小声念叨出来，“果然呢…”  
“什么？”  
“啊？哦，我爸爸跟我说，只要见到您了一定能把您认出来，果然是这样，叔叔您真是与众不同的的人呢。”  
“呵…你爸爸怎样了？”  
“今天精神好一点了，可是医生也说…就是这几天了…”眼中突然就泛起了泪光，“不好意思我最近一直是这样…车来了，我们走吧。”  
泰民没有说话，拍拍眼前这个坚强的孩子的后背。

两天前接到的越洋电话，文奎病危。  
没有一点预兆。  
你曾经开玩笑都会讲连阎王爷也不愿收的人，突然告诉你，他真的要去见阎王了。  
泰民是没有什么机会体会这样的感觉的，他和珉豪双方父母身体都很健康，这些年来经历过的生命的离去也只不过当年的…这到底肯定不一样。  
见到文奎时，是和想象中不一样的。并非想象中的那样骨瘦如柴，至少看起来，除了脸上血色少了点，文奎和健康的时候没什么两样。  
但这依然改变不了，他已经随时可能离开的事实。  
“哈，你说你，怎么还是把自己弄成这样了…”挺没出息地，一开口就掉了眼泪。  
“怎么着，我乐意还不行吗？”  
“去你的，都这会儿了还胡说八道。”  
大概是笑得累了，文奎停了好一会儿才重新开口：“…开始没想叫你来的…跟以前有关系的人，还是都互相忘了的好…不过谁让你不一样呢？上次咱们还能遇见，说不准是这层缘分还没有断…”  
就像这样，文奎断断续续地说着，泰民静静地听，偶尔回应一下，两人半天也说不了几句话。  
“你比我稍微幸运一点，把我的份也好好活吧…”  
“还用你说，谁跟你一样，我才舍不得死…”  
“我也不舍得啊…”

55.  
走出房间，瞥了一眼从刚才见到他就目光闪躲的某人。  
“有没有话要对我说？”  
“这个…”  
“找个地方单独谈谈吧，费格。”

费格一向不怎么正经的人，这会儿也无可奈何地神色暗淡，不说对面的人一堆他解释不清的疑问等着，单就这些日子的劳心劳力恐怕已经令他吃不消了。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
“…泰民，这件事情说来话长…”  
“你什么时候就已经知道了？”  
费格当下心头一紧…直接进入主题就罢了，这么快就get到重点了…搞得他好紧张，就不能先嘘寒问暖一下吗？  
我得到消息后就马上赶来，却在这边看到了你，那么你是先于我多久到来了呢？可不可以认为，你在我之前就已经知道了呢？  
那么你，为什么不告诉我？  
“大概七八年之前吧…”不敢抬头。  
泰民睁大了眼睛，一脸的难以置信：“就是那次我在你那里碰见文奎的时候？……他不是去看朋友的对不对？他是有事要找你…”  
“对，就是那时候…”语速终于破罐破摔地流畅起来，声音不知是否因为焦虑放得很轻，“金文奎检查出了癌症，那会儿还不严重，…他身体不是比较特殊吗，所以特意让我看了一下，这几年我也是一直和他的医生一起想办法延缓他的病情。”  
“从那个时候就，就已经…”上一秒目光还呆滞着，紧接着就翘起嘴角笑起来，“费格你真棒…真的…那么多年！你是一丁点破绽也没露出来啊…你太厉害了！哈哈哈…你干吗呀？干吗还在这看病啊…你快去做演员吧…”表情夸张得令人恐惧，双目通红，噙满泪水。  
“我很抱歉，泰民，一直都没有告诉你…但是，是从文奎那里不想让你知道，所以我也没办法，对不起…”  
“你知道个屁！”一把揪住他的领子，却又顿在那里，无力地松开手，颓然地坐了回去难以自持地痛哭。  
他想说，你又怎么知道文奎对于我有多重要，怎么知道我们都一起经历过什么…你什么都不懂…  
但他没能说出口。  
他们之间，只剩过去了吧。文奎最困难无助的时候他不在，如今又忙于各自的生活，想来只有最开始的时候，有那么一点交情？真的真心地把对方看作是重要的人了吗？或许在文奎心中也是，到头来，自己都比不上费格…  
从来都是，能怪的人就只有自己了。

文奎于第二天傍晚在家人的陪伴中离世。  
泰民与费格一直待到葬礼结束。  
“我明天回家，你呢，还回吗，还是随便去个哪给别人添麻烦？”虽然心情自然沉重，已不像之前那样悲伤。  
“怎么这么说我…太过分…我算是明白了，你和珉豪你们两口子都不是好惹的人。”  
“哈，好了，我开玩笑的，本来就不该怪你，还得感谢你照顾他。”  
“……”  
“怎么了，不吭声了？”  
“…泰民，是不是如果我这会儿还有事瞒你，你就该弄死我了？”  
“那要看是什么了，很重要吗？”  
“…嗯。”点头。  
“…和我有关系的？”  
“…嗯。”点头。

56.  
“文奎病的其实可以说是有些蹊跷，不得不考虑他的体质不同于常人的的因素，所以这些年我一直在寻找这两件事其中的关联。”费格从电脑里一大堆文件中点开一个。“他的细胞病变非常突然，而在这之前的一段时间里，他的许多不大相干的身体指标出现了波动，虽然都还在正常的范围，但是没来由的出现这么频繁的变化也是很说不通的。你看，这是生病前一年的，一般人是达不到这种状态的。”  
“…那这到底说明了什么？”泰民看着一堆高高低低的图表直眼花。  
“别急，后来我开始追踪我接手过的病人的身体指标，结果发现…”切换到另一份，“你看这个，是不是也是这样子？”又换一个，“还有这个…  
“所以我认为这一切也许并不是巧合。”点开下一个，“这个也是…呃，…这是你的。”  
“……”  
“…当然我也不能肯定说文奎的病是跟他的体质有关，还需要进一步研究，我也更不能肯定像你们这样体质就都会得癌症…”缓缓扭过头来看到对方一脸怔愣，后面几个字说得几乎没有声音。  
从看到自己资料出现在屏幕上就开始当机的泰民此时也还没回过神来，费格尴尬而僵硬的目光更是注意不到。  
“你还好吧？”试探着问。  
“啊，我没事。”终于眼中回复些神采，还能浅浅一笑。  
“我跟你说也是觉得这时候了，你也应该有知道的必要，虽然我这讲了半天等于什么也没说，嗯你要是能多注意点自己的情况也好，也能有个心理准备…啊不！我不是这个意思…”  
“行了行了，”一边的嘴角挑了一个微妙的弧度，“费格呀，你这情商我真服了。其实这种事情，…你还是瞒着我会比较好一点。”表情很平静，最后一句的时候，大睁着看着对方的眼睛里还是闪过了那么一丝丝的哀伤。  
“你别压力太大了，又不是说死了的事，我就是给你提个醒，不行跟你家崔珉豪说说，你可别一个人扛…”  
“好啦知道了，谢谢~” 还是忍不住笑了。  
“诶你去哪啊？”又拦住拔腿欲走的人。  
“我回家啊…”彻底无奈，“家里还有人等呢。”  
“哦，那赶紧吧…你真没事啊？…”心里怎么有点过意不去呢…

57.  
好想念，好想念那个怀抱，从他在这边落地的一刻起，他就开始不停地想念家里那个温暖的怀抱，开始不停地想念那个人。  
这边天气好冷啊，要是一直让他一个人在这，肯定会受不了的。  
自打到了这边起，没有一件事能让他沉重的心情稍微地缓解一点点。  
初到时被沉闷的气氛一下子吞了心的时候，文奎离开的时候，对着费格生气的时候，以及听了一大堆话最后知道自己可能也像文奎那样死了的时候。  
他都想着，等一切都结束了，等自己回家，等珉豪迎接自己的时候，珉豪一定会紧紧地拥抱他，告诉他一切都还有他在，然后自己这颗带着冰碴的心就能重新被那个滚烫的胸膛焐热。  
他都有些等不及了。  
他开始后悔一个人过来了。

如期而至。  
“宝贝你可回来了，老公想死你了，你想不想老公？”珉豪也好奇，都过了这么多年了，这人怎么还跟以前一样，打老远看去小小的一只，看一眼就觉得心疼得慌。  
“嗯，我好想你。”如想象中被紧紧环抱，只能轻微仰头对上他的耳朵。  
“全都过去了，我跟你说，以后全都会好的，不好的事再也不会有了，知道吗？”一下一下捋着对方柔顺的头发。  
原来能得到的热度还是不够的啊，感觉好像刚刚恢复的一点点能量突然消失不见了，好像连站立的力气也没有了，可他仍然需要被紧紧地抱住，那样他才不会倒下，才能让那个人带着他回家。  
珉豪甚至能感到怀里的人渐渐地在发抖了。他能明白这次的事情对泰民的打击很大，文奎是大家的的朋友，得知消息时，连自己都万分悲痛，不要说泰民了。他自是觉得空有一大堆哄人的招数，现在也全都使不出来，能做的也就只有好好陪着他。

“累了吧，先睡一觉。我去做饭，等好了叫你。”回到家，珉豪看爱人对着孩子们都打不起精神，也是无可奈何。把人拉到床边，给他一件一件把衣服脱下来，换上干净的睡衣。  
泰民回过神来，看自己连衣服都要靠着人家帮着换了，一时也觉得好笑：“我这是怎么了…”  
“乖，”搂过来轻吻脸颊，“你做什么都可以，别难受。”  
看着给盖好了被子，那人也乖乖地闭上眼了，珉豪才关了灯离开。  
房门轻合，泰民一下子从刚刚舒展的姿势缩成一团。他也不知怎么了，好像打回来以后，就受不了珉豪待在身边，可是心里老是有那种感觉，离开了珉豪他会死，会活不成了，又可是当他就在自己身边的时候，却好像难过得心要裂开了。  
他觉得这样下去不行，他得好好想一想。  
一路上没来由的难过压得他都没法思考。  
首先，费格说了一大堆，就是想告诉他……手不自主的抹了把脸，湿了吧唧…不行！这个不行，怎么一想就开始哭了？换换，想点别的…  
他恨费格…头一次见那个人也是这样，对自己说了一大堆乱七八糟的东西，然后自己也是像这样躺在床上。从那个时候起他人生的痛苦就正式开始了…  
啊……  
想什么呢？想珉豪？  
——啊不行不行！这个绝对不能想！…  
孩子们呢？没试过…  
——呜~~~好像也不行  
再换换，爸爸妈妈？  
——天哪……  
他觉得自己一定是要疯了，泪腺是不是崩坏了？他咬自己的手指头，拍自己的脑门，他不想没完没了地流眼泪了。  
有什么好哭的！

等珉豪回来，打开床头的灯，他吓坏了。  
他的爱人在昏暗的光线中大睁着双眼，一动不动。

58.  
躯体紧紧相贴，不断地相互摩挲，好像只有这样才能真切地感受着对方的存在，好像此时有一辈子也享受不够。各种体液的沾染下，肌肤间的爱抚时而柔滑时而紧涩。喘息，低吟，来自紧闭坚忍的嘴边，破碎而出…  
疯狂地亲吻对方的嘴唇，扭蹭于对方的颈间，渴求般地去寻握对方的指节，一下下要命似的充斥全身的战栗，仿佛内里的灵魂也随之涌动，有什么情绪愈发的强烈，逼得人直想落下泪来。  
两人一同压抑着最后的呻吟，身体以畸形的姿势深深扭曲在一起，指甲嵌进皮肤，连脚趾都蜷缩起。  
泰民断电般从身上跌落，珉豪从后面轻轻环住他的脖子，凑在耳边：“宝贝，爽不爽？”  
泰民转过来一头扎进他怀里，闭着眼睛胡乱地点了点头。  
“什么都不要去想，嗯？今晚就好好放松，以后的事情以后再说。”  
“唔。”乖巧地应了声，眼睛依旧闭着，手上抱得死紧。  
珉豪暗暗叹了口气，撩开贴在爱人脸上汗湿的头发。  
珉豪也不知事情怎么就发展成这个样子了，从他重新见到泰民那一刻，他能隐隐感觉到对方状态的不对劲，回到家竟无法安眠，以及这场莫名其妙开始的欢爱。看着爱人此刻终于平静下来几欲入睡，他有在想，会不会只是自己多心，只是自己的过度敏感再度发作。那一夜实在安静得可怕，让他心里不自主地嘀咕，如果真的是什么不好的事情…  
只是他到底未来及为后面发生的事情做任何的心理准备

第二天珉豪起得有点晚，昨夜等他给两人都收拾干净，泰民早就睡熟了，倒是轮到他又失眠了一会儿。伸手往旁边一摸没有摸到人，才清醒了。  
走出房门，扑鼻而来的是食物的香气。  
佑根和妍妍跑来跑去忙着摆桌，泰民一手抱着苗苗一手端着盘子，冲他甜甜一笑。  
“舍得起来啦？还想让孩子叫你呢。快去洗个脸，过来吃早饭，我都好久没下过厨了，可得珍惜。”  
珉豪诧异了，昨天还一直精神状态堪忧的人，过了一晚上就没事了？看他和孩子们互动时精神头十足的样子，看来还真是自己多虑了，搞得还没睡好，亏了…  
下午两人分头哄睡了小动物们，等泰民回到卧室珉豪已经坐在床上等他了。  
“我说，你今天干嘛一直看着我？”  
“我没有。”一本正经地摇头。泰民又对他一笑，脸上却满是今早到现在不曾有一丝的疲态。  
珉豪还在摇动的头在看到他的笑之后停下了，眉头微皱，表情渐渐有点难过。  
“平时就没怎么好好陪过孩子们，这次更是一走这么多天，我觉得自己这爸爸当得一点也不称职。”坐到他旁边，抬手揉了揉太阳穴。  
“别这么说，不然回头你去问问，看他们哪个不是最爱你了。”把他的头按到自己肩膀上。  
“你以为我不知道？起码闺女明明就更喜欢你。”  
“嘿嘿嘿…”崔某人就那么不分时间场合地小得意起来。  
“珉豪，这回真的不用担心我，文奎的事…挺突然的，然后估计我也是适应能力变差了吧。”抬起头十分诚恳地对上他的眼睛，“给我点时间，慢慢就好了。我现在是不是已经比昨天好很多了？”  
“宝贝你知道你哪儿最惹人喜欢吗，你永远比别人能想象的要坚强…”坚强到让人心疼，“还是那句话，你想怎样都行，我会一直陪着你的。”两人靠在一起的身体轻微摇晃。  
“过几天我想回韩国。”  
“也好，去见见爸爸妈妈。”  
“我不想回来了。”  
“这个呀，我考虑一下吧，毕竟不是这么简单说回去就回去的。”  
“没听明白吗？我是说我自己。”

59.  
“……我没有懂你的意思。”  
“算了，先不说这个了。”  
“可以告诉我吗，你到底在想什么？”  
“什么都没…”

那次的事情再次不了了之。  
泰民开始表现出冷漠，对着身边最亲近的人。似乎那天早上突然特别开朗与孩子们亲密无间的人，他的出现只是珉豪一个短暂的梦而已。泰民什么都不做，连房门都很少出，跟人说话也冷冰冰没有感情的，说过最多的话是“我说过了，我没有事，不要管我。”他开始躲避珉豪所有的触碰。  
加上之前说过的话，珉豪不得不陷入深深的惶恐，自己该不会又快要失去他了？  
这天珉豪有事出门，回到家已不见泰民的身影，问过谁也不知他什么时候离开的，他虽然急得不行却完全脱不开身，叫了朋友帮忙寻找后，耐下心来把也有些担心的孩子们哄去睡觉，好在老大老二都比较懂事，只有苗苗难哄些，等珉豪独自回到客厅也已经不早了，正犹豫要不要报警，门响了，不知所踪的人自己回了家。  
一句话也不说，直接过去把人拉上了楼。  
“去哪了？”  
“没有哪。”倒是这些日子来最明媚的笑容。  
珉豪凑近闻过他身上的味道，难以置信地几乎是在瞪着他：“喝酒了？！”  
“你别这样嘛…”又笑，几步倒在床边上。  
“呼…发生了什么吗？你为什么要这样，嗯？还是我做错了什么？…你能不能把话说明白？这些天我们过的都是什么日子！”  
“考虑清楚了没有，我之前说的…”支撑着坐起来。  
“什么…”  
“我要回国，一个人。”  
“你觉得我有可能会同意吗？”  
“你还想困我多久？…想要我把一辈子都给你吗？”抬起头，神色之间竟满是痛苦。  
“你在说什么啊！”  
“珉豪，咱们心平气和地讲，我无非就是不想再过这样的生活了，所以，可不可以放我走？”  
“你…真的是这样想的？”  
“嗯。”点头。  
“我…我还以为咱们两个会是一样的呢，”脸上是笑的，可说话的滋味越来越苦得慌，“像这样幸福的生活再有多少年都不会够…”  
“你当然是那样想的……如果你换成是我的角度你还会吗？是，我们这个家里人那么多，个个都很幸福。…违背常理违背人伦生为异类的，只有我一个。  
“你是我的爱人，我们一起经营这个家庭，我知道你也在努力，可是到头来，你能够为我分担一点点吗？”一行泪滑下，“你不是我，我一直以来所承受的那些…你再爱我也没有用，你连想象都想象不来…”  
“泰，泰民…”对方落泪的那一刻他也跟着哭了，他想过去捧住那人的脸，可是一步也迈不动，“所以你一直都是不愿意的，一直都是…很痛苦的？”  
“当初我那么自私擅自做主杀死了你的孩子，现在…这么多年，就当是我赔你的好了……文奎走得那么突然，我也害怕，说不定哪一天就没有命活了…你看，我给了你三个孩子，你不会愁没有人陪着你了。我只想重新活一次，哪怕是自欺欺人地活着，就当这一切都没有发生过…珉豪！我求求你，你放我走，我对你那么好，为你做了那么多，你不是最爱我了吗？…”  
泰民开始哭得越来越厉害，几乎是以祈求的姿态对着珉豪，而珉豪只是不停地摇头，不停地不停地摇头…  
“我都给你了！难道你还不满足吗！你到底还想要我的什么…”  
“…在你心中，我就是这样？是你所有痛苦，所有屈辱的来源…”  
泰民垂下眼，他不敢看他，可最终还是不由自主地和他对视上去，他看得到爱人的眼里全都是无奈和绝望…和那时候在小公寓里，珉豪帮他递上那包要了命的药片，和那时候珉豪的眼神一模一样。他从未想过那样的目光，会出现在自己爱人的眼睛里，出现在爱人看着自己的眼睛里，可笑的是，已经不是第一次了。  
爱又有什么用呢…  
“你爱我吗？”满是泪迹的脸上异常平静。  
“…当然，我当然爱过你，只我早就累了，这种生活太累了，我不想爱你了…”  
……  
“我可以不要我的命，去实现你的任何愿望，可是这次不行。”  
“崔珉豪！”  
“你恨我吧！”  
“你要怎样才肯…”  
“你说了那么多，就一个意思，你受够我了。…那孩子们呢，是你给了他们生命，你现在就要永远离开他们了吗？他们还那么小！苗苗根本就离不开你…”  
“我不喜欢他们！”握成拳的手突然抖得厉害，“…我说过了，他们是我赔给你的…他们的存在，对我来说不过是每天提醒我，这场噩梦永远不会停止。是我生下的又怎样，我从来也不想要他们，从来也没喜欢过他们！”  
最后一句出口，两人都愣住了，泰民更是感觉好像力气被掏空一样。  
“噔噔噔噔…”屋外是小孩子的脚步声。  
坏了。  
他俩这才发现进来时连门都没想起来关。  
珉豪在门口不远处找到一只粉红色的小拖鞋。  
“妍妍…”呢喃着女儿的名字，他回头看着泰民，天要塌了吧…  
“砰！”重重的摔门，接着传来细嫩的嗓音哭泣的声音。  
他开始有恨意了，他快要恨眼前这个人了…  
这到底是为什么…

珉豪头也不回地下楼去哄女儿了。  
“要是从来没有遇见你，就好了…”

60.  
珉豪完全不知该怎么办好了。  
妍妍一直趴在床上哭，他说什么都不管用。  
他心疼死了。  
虽说为人父母得尽量一碗水端平，他也不得不承认自己对这个唯一的女儿有着特殊的偏爱。女儿那么纤细那么娇小，每次抱她的时候他都怕自己的双手太过粗糙，伤了女儿的皮肤。而随着孩子们一天天长大，女孩不比皮小子，他又担心这一家子几乎都是男的，会影响了女儿性格的发展。说白了，就是实在不知女儿该怎么养，所以格外的珍重和在意。  
他的妍妍最喜欢爸爸了。珉豪总是有一堆的法子逗女儿开心，不管什么时候，只要小公主不高兴了，他总有办法让她破涕为笑。渐渐地，他都觉得，自己是最懂女儿的人了。  
可是这次不一样，就算是他也彻底没有办法了。  
妍妍大概是被吵醒了，不知他们说的话她有听到多少，不过单是那最后一句，真真切切地从生身之人口中听到，足够令人心碎了，这个年纪女孩子又正是心思重的时候，任珉豪东拉西扯费了半天口舌，没有任何改变，嗓子都哭哑了。最后是生生哭得太累了才睡着了。

珉豪走后，泰民一头栽倒在床上蜷成一团。一直等楼下传来的断断续续的哭声停止，珉豪回来，他都一个姿势没动。  
“泰民，醒醒，不能这么睡。”拎着他的腿晃了晃。  
“唔…头好疼…”委屈地露出半张脸。  
于是坐下来，搬过他的头放到自己腿上，大手毫不留情地重重按揉起来。  
“叫你出去喝酒。”  
“哎呦你轻一点啊…”  
“小混蛋！”忿忿地骂了一句，反而加大手上的力度。  
“……大傻瓜…”

而转天早上，泰民再次失踪了  
珉豪表现得很平静，他心里是有侥幸的，想着那人会不会就像昨天一样，等到晚上自己就回来了，他都做好了再与他大吵一架的准备。  
于是他就一直等，一直等到天又亮了。  
他不是没有回味过那人话里想要离开他的决绝，不是没有发现这次不同的是连那人的行李都不见了。  
他甚至想着万一呢，万一那人后悔了呢。  
很遗憾。  
安顿好家里之后，珉豪只身飞往韩国，既然他都说过，那么从这里开始总该是对的，可到了地方才发现感觉不对。以他在这里的人脉找一个大活人一点都不难，可那样如果闹得人尽皆知事情就全变味了，到时候他们之间恐怕再无回旋之地。所以哪怕是到了泰民父母家中，他也只是以工作途中过来看看为由，没敢透露丝毫。  
辗转几个地方无果，不知怎么，竟到了这里了。  
埋葬着他们第一个小天使的那棵树。  
珉豪想起了多年前那个晚上，同样的心碎。  
或许这一切的错误就是从那时开始的吧。  
只是珉豪没想到的是，经过了这么多年，他还是没能挽回什么。  
和那时一样，他爱着泰民，他不能没有泰民。  
和那时一样，他不知道接下来他们两个会怎样。  
无论是那时还是现在，他都觉得，他们相爱，那么苍白无力。  
“我以为过了这么多年，我们这么努力，已经足够弥补那些痛苦了…为什么到头来，我们会变成这个样子……”  
“要不，你来告诉我，如果没有当年的事情，我们俩之间会不会好一点……”  
“别折磨我好吗？”  
“…这些年，我真的是很幸福地过来的啊……”

背后，某个刚刚驻足了一会儿的身影走远。

61.  
因为他的缘故，他爱的那个人变成现在这个样子了。  
这是珉豪最怕的事情。  
后来珉豪自己在家想了一整天。  
其实他一直有隐隐的担忧吧，类似现在的事情的发生，所以多年来一直努力地想从中维持着一种平衡，不至于使所有人都崩溃。  
他从没有强迫过他任何事情，如果有一天他的泰民变成了自己不想要成为的人，那么他一定会比本人还要多十倍百倍的难过。  
他不觉得自己做得有那么那么差，以至于到了今天的地步。  
难道真的像泰民说的那样，他始终无法体会他的感受？  
他还是不能相信。  
……不是这样的。  
他能懂他的，他的泰民不是这样的。  
一家人其乐融融，所有那些美好的画面还都历历在目，而其中最耀眼的，几乎是发着光出现在他生命中的，他的泰民。痛苦的经历过后依然选择了要拉着他的手一起走下去，为了拥有一个和他共同的家哪怕永远平凡地生活也无所谓，每一次都是险象环生却还是无怨无悔甚至违逆常伦孕育了他们的孩子。  
那些是不会骗人的。  
…没错！越是仔细想想越觉得，那晚他说的那些话，根本全都是漏洞，全都是和他自己过去的行为矛盾着的。  
只是关乎珉豪最敏感的问题，才让他一直没能把思路好好地理清。  
现在…就是这样！全都是鬼话！他一个字都不会相信！

“所以，在他回来之前，到底还发生了什么我不知道的事？”珉豪一脸严峻，低沉的嗓音响起，直叫对面的人汗毛都能竖起来。  
“啊？什么也没发生啊…有你在我可什么都不敢跟他发生啊…”我们可怜的费格就是此刻坐在对面的倒霉蛋。  
“我没跟你开玩笑！把你们在那边所有的事，一件一件地跟我讲！”  
“哦，他看到我以后因为我把金文奎生病的事情瞒了很多年，冲我生气来着。”  
“…嗯，接着说，还有呢？”  
“哦…”  
费格于是努力回想，绞尽脑汁，将那段时间所有有关泰民的细节娓娓道来  
“……我还以为他已经告诉你了，他走的时候看着很平静的样子，我还以为你早就知道了呢。”  
“费格，该说你什么好，这种事情怎么想都是先跟我说会比较好啊…我真是服了你了。”  
“诶别别，最近你们两口子怎么老是夸我，再这样我该不好意思了…”

62.  
“泰民？还好吗，不要总是一个人待着，去街上转两圈也好啊。”高大的白人男子走近在百叶窗前站了很久的人，帮他稍稍调亮了光线。  
“谢谢，我挺好的。真是麻烦你们了，明明你们一家才是更需要安慰的。”抱歉地笑笑。  
“不麻烦的，文奎是在我怀里离开的，我们没有遗憾。你对于他是很重要的人，又帮了我们这么多，况且现在我们也没能为你做什么。”  
“我也是实在想不到还有什么地方能让我好好躲一阵了。”  
“以后要怎么办，想好了没？”  
“我不知道。”摇头。  
“反正不能一直这样下去。没有他在身边，你会受不了的。”  
“哈哈哈，你不要好像很了解我的样子，那可不一定呢。我都快不认识自己了，我那天故意找茬跟他闹翻了…到后面说的那话我自己都觉得可恨。我没法…我怎么回去啊…”笑得越来越不自然，抓抓头发。  
“你的那位…叫什么来着，哦，珉豪。如果他真像你所说的，和你那么相爱，他会懂你的，而且你的情况他只要问问费格就会知道了，说不定现在已经知道了呢。”  
“他要是真的懂我…他就该明白，我说了那么多违心的话，冲他翻脸一定要离开他，才不是因为自己要死了所以故意让他们讨厌我，以后才不会太伤心，我没有那么伟大……我也没那么坚强，这次…真的扛不住了，我一看到他们…太舍不得了，我实在是害怕了……”  
“看来你的珉豪确实很懂你啊。”  
“什么…”  
“他要是满世界找你，都快两个礼拜了电话总能打到我这里吧，还有你的手机，除了头几天都是他的来电也没见你们那些亲戚朋友在找你，他根本不像是在千里寻妻嘛。”  
“这又能说明什么。”  
“说明…他是在等你啊。等你愿意把心上的负担分给他，然后投入他宽广的怀抱。”  
“别说那么悬了。…这些还不都是你猜的。”  
“不信你完全可以试试看。”  
“嗯？要怎么试啊？”  
“我怎么知道？”  
……  
珉豪终于接到了来自泰民的简讯，内容只有一个时间。  
他对着简讯大大地笑了，那是他这辈子最开心的瞬间之一。  
“好。我知道了。”

本文最后一次出现的机场。  
当他看到那个熟悉却比任何时候都显得单薄的身影，他的眼泪决堤了。  
原来，他所有的顾虑，所有的恐惧，到头来都不会比他对那个人的爱，更强烈。  
那个人给他最为灿烂的笑容，一如以往的自信，满满深情。  
那个人站在原地，缓缓张开双臂。  
他的脚步都变得更轻盈了，他不顾手上的行李，跑向那个人，他一把搂住那人的脖子，紧紧地抱住，也感受着来自那双有力的手臂紧紧的拥抱。  
“珉豪…珉豪…对不起…”他哽咽着，不断在爱人的耳边重复着。  
“哈，我就知道，上次接回来的那个不是你，……现在我终于接到你了…”珉豪也是百感交集。  
“我之前说的全都不是真心的，我害怕了，我怕我努力了这么久，我承受了这么多，到头来我还是不能和你们在一起…明明什么都已经抗过来了，明明都已经好起来了…”  
“我知道，我都知道，不要怕。你要知道，我也一直在努力着，为了和你更长久地在一起努力着。”珉豪轻拍他的背，用力把他的头从自己肩上拔起来，“好了宝贝，看着我，我向你承诺，我会死在你前面，失去爱人的痛苦，思念爱人的折磨，就交给你来承受，好不好？”  
“珉…豪…”泰民的眼泪更加汹涌了，“你不要这么说啊…”  
“唉，谁叫我太爱你了。”无奈地把人按回怀里。  
“什么嘛…这时候讲什么肉麻的话…”

63.  
“咦，怎么走这条路，不回家吗？”  
“嗯…先去接孩子。…最近我实在顾不上，送到奶奶家去了。”  
“…哦，”温柔一笑，“好呀。”  
安静了一会儿。  
“妍妍…怎么样了？”犹豫地开口。  
“还是你走时那个样子呗，我可不管，你自己去哄她。”耸耸肩。  
“珉豪…我哪想得到那个时候她在外面听着，唉…”  
“我没有怪你的意思，”转过头，令人安心的神情，“不过小姑娘是真的生你的气了，还是早一点把心结解开比较好。”  
到了地方，是珉豪妈妈亲自开的门，看着满脸喜色的儿子，以及站在他身后的有些不敢抬头的人，也总算是松了一口气。  
“好孩子，回来就好了。大家都等着你呢。”  
“妈妈…”泰民又有些眼眶发热。  
“爸爸！”佑根领着跑不太快的苗苗迫不及待地冲到门口，两个小子很是得意忘形了一番，崔母赶紧催着他们赶快进屋。  
妍妍正在沙发上翻着书页，看了一眼门口的方向，小脸上也没什么表情，跳下来扭头进了里屋。  
土民对视一眼，放下挂在身上的小苗，泰民迈着沉重的脚步跟了过去，推门之前深吸了口气。  
小姑娘背对着门坐在床上一动不动。  
“妍妍？”试探一下。  
没有回应。  
“不理我呦…”悄悄到她身后坐下。  
还是没回应。  
“怎么办呢？我的妍妍不理我了…妍妍不要爸爸了吗？爸爸好伤心…坏妍妍，居然不要爸爸…可爸爸还是好想要我们妍妍啊…”装哭。  
“才不是！明明是你说的你不要我了！”很是不齿于这种恶人先告状的行为。  
“…爸爸是大坏蛋，”温柔地转过她的身子，用最温柔的眼神看着女儿，“爸爸说话不算数的…妍妍生气的话，你打我好不好呀？”  
小姑娘再也绷不住了，一头扎进泰民怀里大声哭起来，多日不见的思念，冷语中伤的委屈，全在这一刻爆发了。  
看着怀里哭出一张小花脸的女儿，泰民又伤心又好笑，这还是他的小公主吗？  
“我怎会舍得不要你呢…”紧紧地拥住，今天本来泪点就偏低，眼泪没法控制地流出来。  
不知何时也进来了的珉豪，轻轻捧起爱人满是泪水的脸，把他们两个一起搂进怀里。

太久没有睡过一个好觉了。  
侧躺在床上，直视着爱人的眼睛，好像能看到心里面去了。  
他们都觉得，眼前的对方，憔悴了许多。  
也许风暴依然会来临，但今晚，已经拥有了一颗安稳的心，足够你安然入眠。

终章  
64.  
爱是负担的话，我想一辈子拖累你。

我亲爱的泰民。  
还记得你我是怎样相遇的吗？那种误会…太尴尬了，一点浪漫的感觉都没有。  
看上去特别需要被保护的一个人，实际上又是那么强大，脾气还倔。  
难道这就是那么多人都喜欢你的原因吗？  
怪不得，我也深陷其中了。  
哪怕从此走向深渊，却依然收不回迈出的脚。  
我抛弃了全世界，却换来了你。  
我甚至未曾深思，拉住我的手走在身后的你，同样的义无反顾。  
喜欢的人也喜欢你，这是最大的幸运吧。  
一路上，那么多的苦痛…可我都抱着侥幸，只要你有一丝继续前行的意愿，我就死也不松开你的手。  
哪有能比得上失去你的痛呢？  
…我最爱的人…你从未退缩过。  
看来我也是个，优秀到足够与你同行的人吧  
我亲爱的泰民。  
在这世上，这么多人眼里，你我都是异类。  
被所有人背离，被全世界抛弃，我们就只有彼此。  
可是有你，已够我拥有一切。  
感谢上苍，让我的前半生有你。膜拜上苍，让我的后半生，依然有你。  
我亲爱的泰民。  
我哪里还需索求更多，今生能够遇见你，已足够幸福。  
不管多远，我都陪你走下去。

“珉豪，我找到了…”一通电话让珉豪马上心跳加快。  
几天前。  
“诶别别，最近你们两口子怎么老是夸我，再这样我该不好意思了…”  
“去你的，你是真听不懂还是怎么着。我就问你一个事，你对你的猜测有多大的把握？”  
“这个…目前也不好说，毕竟我所能掌握到的资料有限，接管过的病人大多失去联系了，确实可信度不大…不过我记得老师当年好像有追踪调查过几个病人，这样，我到老师家一趟，看他有没有留下之前的病例什么的。”  
“好，虽然你很不靠谱，但是在专业的问题上我还是相信你的。…拜托了。”  
回到现在。  
“虽然已经没有比较完整的了，但是就已有的资料来看，没有因为癌症去世的病人，所以…我大概是错了吧…哎呀，真讨厌！…我还以为自己的研究能有什么进展呢…这下可好…好几年的功夫白费了……”  
后面的话珉豪根本没有可能在听，等他回过神来后，不顾那边费格还在大吐苦水，直接挂上了电话。  
“怎么了吗？”泰民看着一直盯着自己话也不说的人。  
“宝贝…你不会有事了…”这句话说得很慢很慢。  
“什么呀…”开始还不明白，“…你是说？”  
“没错！”灿烂一笑。

面前堆满了发黄的纸张，豆大的汗珠顺着费格的额头流下，从来都是胸有成竹的他好像是头一次紧张到双手发抖。  
他揪着自己的头发，他想把这堆密密麻麻满是字迹的纸全都撕烂。  
他的老师比他要厉害多了，甚至每一个病人一生的记录都完好地保留了下来。  
或许这件事并不是他老人家亲自完成的吧，不然他不会发现不了其中问题。  
老师所接手的病人，活得最久那个五十多岁吧，而他们的死因…综合来看可以总结为…  
各种癌症。  
=========THE END=========  
终章的终章  
65.  
屏幕前，李珍基摔坏了自己的水杯。  
“裤子都脱了就给我看这个？”  
“欧巴~干嘛摔了人家买给你的小杯杯啊…”某滴一脸惋惜。  
“你别想岔开话题！”一把拿起某滴的笔记本，“你给我说，你写的这什么破玩意？”  
“欧巴！怎么能这么说呢，难道你不觉得滴滴写得很好吗？”  
“…好，是挺好的，所以能不能告诉我，最后他们到底是怎么样了？”  
“……这个呀，我也不知道啊，我就写到这里了，后面的哪知道…”某滴很歉意的。  
“那你就继续写，好不好？…大小姐算我求你了，你写成什么样子真的很重要的…”  
“我还不知道欧巴吗，你肯定和读者一样，希望他俩健健康康，幸幸福福…地生活在一起。可是那样很无聊的，真的。”  
“上次想让我答应你什么来着？”  
“嘻嘻嘻…”邪恶地笑，“结婚！欧巴和我结婚好不好，那样你让我写什么，我就写什么…”  
“我告诉你…不要得寸进尺…”李珍基明显的色厉内荏。  
“欧巴~~~！”  
“你别想！”  
“欧巴~~~！！！”  
==========T~H~E~~E~N~D=========


	4. 番外

番外1.  
“泰民，有事和你商量。”珉豪走进房间。  
“怎么，突然很严肃的样子。”泰民正哄着怀里的儿子，恨不得自己多长出两只手来。  
那是老大刚出生哥哥们相继离开之后的时间。突然少了好几个帮手，土民二人不得不把全部精力投入到照顾孩子上，一时有些手忙脚乱。  
“费格认识的一个阿姨，她家里有人也和你一样，费格曾经在很危急的时候帮过她的忙…我在想可以把她请来帮我们照顾照顾孩子什么的，是可靠的人，不用担心出去会多嘴…做事情应该也很勤快。你看…”  
“为什么？一定要找别人吗…我们自己不是也可以？”十分不解。  
“我们当然可以！但是找人帮我们减轻一点负担不是更好吗？我们会有更多的时间去做其他的事而不是只是守着这一个孩子，而且泰民…我们两个男人，在养大一个小孩上面恐怕会遇到更多的麻烦…”  
“你说的都对，但是…我就是不想。”泰民低下头躲闪他的目光，“…我的孩子，我不想让别人照顾。珉豪，求求你…不要让别人来照顾我的孩子…我承认，小孩要怎么带，我确实还是不太懂…你给我点时间，都会好起来的，我什么都愿意做的…可不可以不要？”  
“你，怎么会这样子…”珉豪看着爱人在他面前甚至有些瑟缩有些卑微的样子，简直心疼疯了。  
珉豪意识到有些事情正在变得可怕。或许是孩子出生后大家的注意力都集中在小家伙身上，却忽视了泰民跟着发生的变化。  
他太爱那孩子了。  
难道是因为曾经那么新奇那么莫名其妙待在他的身体里，如今出来了，便格外地珍惜爱护？还是因为，曾经失去过孩子的心里始终还未放下，所以对自己的孩子，有一种类似补偿般的保护欲？谁又说得清楚？他本人恐怕都不曾察觉。  
珉豪细细回想起来，好像自从他把佑根交到他手上让他看过了第一眼之后，泰民不自觉地，虽然没有明显地表现出来，却暗暗地确实有那么一点，一刻不想离开他身边的样子，有时候虽然没有做出举动，但应该是那样想的吧…  
他不敢想象，如果继续这样下去…他可能会失去他的泰民吧？从前那个虽然温柔纯净，却也果敢魄力的男孩子，渐渐地变成一个为了孩子放弃自我，甚至尊严也可以不要的人。  
那样的事情，他不能眼看着发生。  
接过那人怀里的孩子，放到一边，不看他疑惑的眼神，抱住他的头，把人紧紧地禁锢在自己怀里：“你知道你在说什么吗？你这样…我觉得心里特别的难受。  
“年轻时候我也幻想过未来，就和很多人想象的一样，年轻貌美的妻子，怀里抱着可爱的孩子，站在家门口等我下班…没创意，也根本没什么概念，那妻子该是什么样子，那个家该是什么样子，都不知道。  
“认识了你以后，我也想过，以后该是怎样幸福的样子，那时想法就多了，做很多事情，但都是和你一起，也是后来发现的，其实让我觉得幸福的倒不是做的那些事情，而是原来只要可以和你一起，就是让我觉得最幸福的事情…”  
泰民从他的怀抱中钻出来，睁大了眼睛看着他。  
“想来最开始我对于未来妻子的想法真的很自私…虽然一直那么贫气地喊你老婆，虽然上天眷顾让我们有自己的孩子，我们有一个比较圆满的家庭，但你始终，不是我的妻子，你不可能去扮演一个妻子的角色。我和你都是彼此的丈夫，我和你在任何地方都该是一样的。  
“我很清楚，你今天求我，我如果答应了，你会说到做到的，而且是心甘情愿地，为了我，为了孩子，放弃从前的自己，我明白，那绝对也是你愿意的。  
“可是我舍不得，你是我的天使，让我生生拖累了我的天使，折断他的翅膀，我怎么可能狠得下心？泰民，我们都清楚，你是怎样的人，你的人生应该还有很多的精彩，应该还有很长的路就可以走，我不希望你为了我把自己绑在这里。”  
泰民一下下地抓着珉豪的衣袖，紧了又松，松了又紧，轻微颤抖着，两行泪不知何时已经夺眶而出。  
珉豪慢慢凑近他，轻轻吻了吻爱人被些微打湿的脸颊：“所以，就让步一点点可以吗，瞧你刚才的反应，不知道的还以为我要把佑根卖了呢…”  
泰民低垂着目光，也不说话，那么待了一会儿 ，突然低头笑了，那样有些正经又真的开心的闭抿紧双唇地笑了，抬起头来，一边还是笑着一边轻轻地点头：“让她来吧…她真的是会照顾孩子的？”  
“那当然了，有不满意的跟她提就是。还有那个秘密也不用担心让她知道。”  
“唔…”扁嘴了，“我还是感觉有点…”  
“那是因为你太在乎儿子了！偶尔也看一看就在你眼前的老公就会好的，比如现在…”珉豪一下子躺倒，顺势把人拽到自己身上。  
“喂才正经一会儿有这样，佑根还在旁边呢！”泰民趴在他身上挣脱不得，气急败坏地捶他的胸口…

然而，在唐娜正式上岗那天，某人紧张兮兮地把儿子交到她手上后，心里面还是着实拧巴了一阵子的。总之经过了一段时间的挣扎和磨合，才终于放下心来，一心追求和他豪哥的浪漫生活去了。

番外n.

珉豪，你说，承诺这个东西，有没有用啊？

泰民已经不记得过去了多少年了。  
这些年，他一直坚持着，因为那个人对他说过，不用勉强自己，撑不下去了，放弃也没有关系。  
他就一直试着，看自己还有没有能力撑下去。  
他从未勉强自己，日子一天天熬下来，老是能觉得，自己其实还可以。

那段时间，珉豪总是半夜睡不着，怕惊醒身边的人，一个人摸黑到外间坐着，不知坐了多久，才爬回到那人身边，假装一直没有离开过。  
他不知道，在他回来的前一秒，那人擦干了近来每夜哭得红肿的眼睛，装作未曾醒来。

泰民猜，他大抵是疼得睡不好，又怕扰了自己睡眠，才每夜每夜独自出去忍着。病痛中的爱人，要做到这些该付出多么大的努力，自己就是再放心不下又怎么忍心去戳破…  
泰民从来不在珉豪面前哭的，就像对方始终再疼也对自己保持着笑容，他看向珉豪的眼神，总是特别开心的，哪怕珉豪不时调侃他眼皮肿得他都认不出来了。  
泰民开始畏惧疾病，他不明白，原本无论如何都比自己健壮许多的人，怎么会在那么短的时间里瘦到可以被自己毫不费力地抱起。后来他每一次将他抱起，动作一次比一次娴熟，心一次比一次痛。

泰民已经不记得过去了多少年了。

珉豪，你说，承诺这个东西，有没有用啊？  
…不是说男人的承诺最不可信吗…  
可你怎么还说到做到了呢？  
你真是个大傻子。  
我得好好活着，因为答应过你的。  
你太坏了，没有你，让我怎么去活？  
不过我还是庆幸，这份苦，不是你在担着。  
你可能不知道吧。  
每天早上睁开眼，看不到你，我就告诉自己，你其实在呢，你其实就在这个屋子里看着我呢。等到夜里，关了灯，我就又能像现在这样对着你说话，虽然看不着，也听不见你，可能让你好好看着，能让你听见我，也觉得心里高兴。这么想着，我就又能熬过去一天。  
我不会难过，不会觉得有任何遗憾，不会执着能有更多与你相伴的时间。  
唯一能让我有一丝丝难受的只有。  
我还是那么地思念你。

珉豪哥，我做得好吧？那么，等我到的时候，要好好迎接我呦。

夫夫相性一百问：  
01.请告诉我你的名字.  
珉：崔珉豪  
泰：李泰民  
02.年龄是?  
珉：40+  
泰：40+  
滴：我的锅我懒得算了  
03.性别是?  
珉：男  
泰：男  
滴：...难道不应该迟疑一下？  
泰：不需要  
滴：棒呆！（星星眼）  
04.你的性格怎样?  
珉：热情！  
泰：有点内向...嗯，挺普通的  
05.对方的性格呢?  
珉：很温柔很可爱很坚强，小腹黑  
泰：很有激情，有点矫情，非常腹黑  
06.两人何时相遇的?在哪裏?  
珉：练习生的时候，在公司  
泰：同上  
07.对于对方的第一印象如何?  
珉：我还以为他是哥哥了  
泰：很闷的人  
08.喜欢对方哪裏?  
珉：当然是哪里都喜欢  
泰：我也是  
滴：没错没错，某滴的答案跟你俩一模一样！  
09.讨厌对方哪裏?  
珉：不存在  
泰：让我想想...好吧同上吧  
10.你觉得和对方相处的好吗?  
珉：非常好  
泰：同上  
11.如何称呼对方?  
珉：泰民，老婆，宝贝  
泰：珉豪哥，珉豪，老公，哥哥  
12.希望对方如何称呼你?  
珉：现在这样就好  
泰：同上  
13.比喻的话,对方像什么动物?  
珉：猫咪，各方面都像  
泰：嗯...狮子，最近这么觉得  
14.送礼物的话,会给对方什么?  
珉：亲手做的点心  
泰：洗白擦净的自己...  
滴：你都送了二十多年了  
15.想收到什么礼物?  
珉：一个健健康康的爱人  
泰；洗白擦净的他  
16.有对对方不满的地方吗?有的话,是哪裏呢?  
珉：太倔太爱逞强  
泰：对我太好算不算？老让我觉得为他做的还是太少了  
17.你有什么癖好码?  
珉：有的话大概就是他了  
泰：有的话应该包括他嗯  
18.对方有什么癖好吗?  
珉：爱咬人  
泰：...爱舔人  
滴：...感觉现在就进入后五十题了  
19.对方做了什么会讨厌?  
珉：不会有讨厌的事情  
泰：没有的  
20.你做了什么对方会讨厌?  
珉：并没有  
泰：好像没有吧  
21.两人的关系进展到哪裏?  
珉：一群孩子  
泰：嗯，一群孩子  
22.初次约会是在哪?  
珉：没有  
泰：我们不约会  
23.那时候的气氛是?  
滴：那说说确定关系的时候？  
珉：很紧张，心要跳出来了  
泰：觉得空气的味道甜甜的  
24.那时进展到哪?  
珉：kiss了  
泰：是的  
25.经常约会的地点是哪裏?  
珉：宿舍，家里  
泰：还有店里  
26.对方生日时,会做什么?  
珉：大吃一顿，然后回家（结婚后）  
泰：因为回家有事要做所以一般没有娱乐项目  
27.最先告白的是谁?  
珉：我  
泰：他  
28.喜欢对方到什么程度?  
珉：只要他开心我死也无所谓  
泰：害怕离开他  
29.啊,是爱吗?  
珉：当然是  
泰：当然  
30.对方说了什么就没办法了?  
珉：类似“哥哥爱爱我吧”这样的话  
泰：问我是不是不爱他  
31.怀疑对方见异思迁的话,怎么办?  
珉：会明确地问他，如果是那样的话，一定是更加优秀更加适合他的人，所以默默地祝福和守护他  
泰：会明确地问他，如果是那样的话，不管对手是怎样的人，先试着挽留，没效果再去把他抢回来  
32.允许见异思迁吗?  
珉：尽量不可以  
泰：不允许  
33.约会时对方迟到一小时的话,怎么办?  
珉：想办法联系看看是不是出事了  
泰：想办法联系看看是不是出事了  
34.最喜欢对方的哪个部位?  
珉：锁骨  
泰：腹肌  
35.对方何种举止最祅媚?  
珉：眼睛无聚焦的看向我的时候  
泰：笑得很坏又很温柔地看着我的时候  
36.什么时候两人会觉得紧张?  
珉：以前是开始表演之前，后来变成他快生了的时候  
泰：同意  
37.对对方撒过谎吗?擅长撒谎吗?  
珉：没有，撒谎不是我的风格  
泰：隐瞒算不算，不擅长  
38.做什么的时候觉得最幸福?  
珉：第一次见到佑根的时候  
泰：第一次见到佑根的时候...我们家那个  
39.有吵过架吗?  
珉：有  
泰：有  
40.是怎样的吵架呢?  
珉：感觉马上就要失去他了  
泰：感觉马上就要失去他了  
41.如何和好的?  
珉：但是还是没办法失去他  
泰：但是还是没办法失去他  
42.即使转生也想成为恋人吗?  
珉：是的  
泰：想成为更加普通的恋人呢  
43.感到「被爱着」是什么时候?  
珉：在他身边的时候  
泰：在他身边的时候  
44.感到「难道不爱我了吗???」是什么时候?  
珉：看着他越来越强大  
泰：对我不再执着的时候  
45.你是如何表现爱的?  
珉：像骑士一样地守护  
泰：依赖他，让他少为我担心  
46.如果死的话,是比对方先死?还是后死?  
珉：先死  
泰：他先死，约定好的  
47.两人之间有隐瞒的事吗?  
珉：现在没有，以前有也是暂时的  
泰：曾经有过，以后不会了  
48.你的情节是什么?  
珉：有关他的一切  
泰：身体特殊...有一点  
49.两人的关系是周围人公认的?还是保密的?  
珉：公认的  
泰：公开过了的  
50.觉得两人的爱会永远吗？  
珉：会比生命还要长  
泰：会，一定会的  
51.你是受?还是攻?  
珉：攻  
泰：受  
52.为什么这么决定?  
珉：生理条件（暗笑）  
泰：嗯...好像是这样  
53.对于这种状态满足吗?  
珉：非常满足！  
泰：并不，我很享受珉豪愿意委身的日子  
54.初次H是在哪裏?  
珉：宿舍，哥哥们不在的时候  
泰：同上  
55.那时的感想是????  
珉：很开心，很刺激  
泰：紧张，有点不知所措  
56.那时候,对方是什么样子?  
珉：很羞涩，可爱极了  
泰：跟之前不一样的感觉  
57.之后的早上最先说的话是什么?  
珉：对不起我忘了今天还有通告  
泰：你拉我起来  
58.一周做几回?  
珉：最多的时候一周能有五六回吧  
泰：现在不行了，也就一到两次  
59.理想中一周做几回?  
珉：每天都？  
泰：那样我们就不止三个孩子了。适中就可以  
60.是怎样的H?  
珉：灵魂一般的契合  
滴：左手摸右手？  
泰：才不是，无论多少次都不会厌倦的，会很开心  
61.自己最有感觉的是哪裏?  
珉：额，肚子会容易痒  
泰：脖子后面  
62.对方最有感觉的是哪裏?  
珉：脖子后面  
泰：...有点不可描述  
63.用一句话来形容H时的对方.  
珉：像毒药一样  
泰：像野兽一样  
64.对于H是喜欢?还是讨厌?  
珉：喜欢  
泰：喜欢哈哈哈  
滴：傻笑什么  
65.一般是什么体位?  
珉：骑乘  
泰：是的  
66.想尝试什么样的做法?  
珉：家里排除，车里排除，车外面？引擎盖上  
泰：电视台大楼天台  
滴：我是不会写的，没准等三儿《而后》出来了在那里给你俩补上？  
67.淋浴是在H前?还是后?  
珉：都有过  
泰：没错  
68.做时,两人有做过约定吗?  
珉：会约定不会到太晚  
泰：比如记得明天有通告什么的  
69.有和对方以外的人做过吗?  
珉：没有  
泰：没有  
70.关于「如果不能得到心,光是身体也行」的想法.赞成?反对?  
珉：反对  
泰：反对  
71.对方被坏人强奸暸,怎么办?  
珉：不会允许这种事发生的  
滴：如果已经发生了并且无法挽回呢？  
珉：无论如何也让那个人受到惩罚，然后用我的后半生帮他抚平伤痛  
泰：也是无法挽回了？  
滴：嗯哼  
泰：（看一眼）那我就去强奸那个人  
滴&豪：？！！  
72.H前和后,哪个更觉得害羞?  
珉：后  
泰：后  
73.朋友说?「只有今晚,因为太寂寞了」并要求H.怎么办?  
珉：会拒绝  
泰：会表示同情  
74.觉得自己的技术好吗?  
珉：好  
泰：好  
75.对方的呢?  
珉：非常好  
泰：很好  
76.做的时候希望对方说什么?  
珉：说爱我  
泰：宝贝宝贝地叫我  
77.H时最喜欢看到对方的脸是什么表情?   
珉：迷乱的表情  
泰：享受的表情  
78.觉得和恋人以外的人H也可以吗?  
珉：没有非常特殊的情况还是不要吧  
泰：不会有那种情况的，不可以  
79.对SM之类的有兴趣吗?  
珉：嗯，下一步打算拓宽一下市场  
泰：签更久的合同，然后我也想要点股份  
80.突然对方变得不寻求身体需要暸,怎么办?  
珉：没在怕的，我有一百种方式让你发情  
泰：那就稍微施展一下吧，应该会奏效的  
81.对强奸有何感想?  
珉：犯罪行为  
泰：不能容忍  
82.H最棘手的是什么?  
珉：他有宝宝，不能太过又满足不了  
泰：最敏感的时候偏偏不能给我  
83.目前为止觉得最惊险的H地点是哪裏?  
珉：练习室  
泰：曾经差点在mbc天台了  
84.受方有主动要求过H吗?  
珉：当然有  
泰：有的  
85.那时攻方的反应呢?  
珉：心疼他所以赶紧满足  
泰：比以往更热情  
86.攻方有强奸过吗?  
珉：没有  
泰：不会的  
87.那时受方的反应呢?  
珉：望天  
泰：随之望天  
88.有理想中的「H的对象」吗?  
珉：有  
泰：有  
89.对方符合理想吗?  
珉：符合  
泰：符合  
90.H时使用道具吗?  
珉：很不经常用  
泰：嗯嗯  
91.你的「初次」是几岁?  
珉：18  
泰：...16  
92.那,是现在的对方吗?  
珉：嗯哪！  
泰：是的  
93.最喜欢被亲吻哪裏?  
珉：脸吧  
泰：额头  
94.最喜欢亲吻哪裏?  
珉：锁骨  
泰：嘴唇  
95.H中对方做什么最高兴?  
珉：让我不要动然后他自己来  
泰：因为体谅我，不适合也在下面  
96.H时会想什么?  
珉：想他  
泰：想他  
土民：偶尔会想孩子们  
滴：这是为什么  
97.一个晚上做几次?  
珉：平均2次  
泰：我不记得了，听他的  
98.H时,衣服是自己脱还是被脱?  
珉：互相脱，其实就是胡乱撕扯  
泰：嗯哼  
99.对你来说H是什么?  
珉：表达和感受爱的方式  
泰：表达和感受爱的方式  
100.请对对方说一句话吧  
珉：和我在一起那么久辛苦了  
泰：以后还能一直和你一起最好了


End file.
